The Shadow King's Cinderella
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: Rin was hoping to have a quiet life at Ouran, but things took a turning. She got into a fight on the first day and now 'the Shadow King' knows her deepest secret. What is she supposed to do when he says she has to work for the Host Club? TwinsxOCxKyoya
1. Mysterious Person

Chapter 1: Mysterious Person

* * *

><p>The Host Club was as busy as ever at making their customers happy. Honey eating his cake, the twins doing their acts, Mouri watching Honey calmly, Tamaki sitting on the couch making the girls woo, and Haruhi being her normal self at the host club. Kyoya on the other hand, was sitting at a table, near the window, writing in his little black book.<p>

The twins over heard a few shouts from outside. They looked out the window and were quite curious on what was going on below.

Haruhi got up and was getting more instant coffee for everyone, when she noticed the twins looking out the window. "Hikaru, Kaoru," she said, walking up to them, "what are you two looking at?"

"That…" they both said, pointing.

Haruhi looked out the window and was surprised at what she saw. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Tamaki and the others looked over at them, The only one who stayed in his same position, was Kyoya, who glanced up to see what was going on.

"What are you three looking at?" Honey said, riding on Mouri's shoulders and over to the window.

The Hitachiin Twins, Haruhi, and now, Mouri and Honey were looking outside.

Tamaki bit his lip, he ran over along with a few girls and looked out the window. "What's so fascinating?" he said, looking down below. Tamaki's eyes widened, along with mostly everyone else.

Down below stood a girl with blonde hair, which looked like it wasn't her natural color. She wore a black, jean jacket, with a sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach and a pair of gray, baggy, cargo pants and black boots. Her left ear had five earrings in it and her right had three. The girl was really pretty, but she seemed evil.

Standing before the girl was three men, all knocked unconscious by the girl. Which the Host Club members all witnessed. But there were still two boys standing.

Tamaki waved a hand at Kyoya. "Kyoya!" he said, looking at his friend. "You have to see this!"

Kyoya looked at the idiotic face Tamaki was showing. "I'd rather not…" Kyoya said, looking back at his notebook. But truthfully, he did take a glance or two outside to see what was going on, he couldn't help but see what was going on.

Tamaki pouted and looked back out the window.

The girl below sighed and looked at the other two boys. "Aren't you guys getting tired of this?" she said.

The two guys looked at each other and then back at the girl. One ran at her, but she simply kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back. He then tried again and she kicked him in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

The girl gave an angelic smile, which wasn't a normal smile, this smile had evil intentions.

The guy that stood across from her was scared to death. He then slowly back away and ran away.

The girl gave a small laugh. "Thought so…" she muttered. Of course the Host Club couldn't hear anything she was saying, they only saw her moving her mouth and watched her actions.

The girl shrugged and began walking away, back into the halls of Ouran. "I guess I can go back to writing…" she muttered as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Even after that I can't think of anything new…"

The Host Club stood at the window, still looking down, fascinated by the girl. Kyoya was even looking fully out the window. He had his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face, he was interested in the girl for some reason.

The Host Club saw this smirk and were a bit scared. "I think," Honey said, "Kyo-chan has an evil idea…"

"Yep…" Mouri said.

Everyone looked at each other. All thinking the same thing, who was that girl?

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly and everyone had forgotten about the previous events.<p>

The Host Club was walking down the hall, laughing and enjoying themselves like usually. They didn't even know who was coming their way.

The girl, from yesterday, was walking down the hall, not really paying attention to where she was going since she was looking through her notebook and thinking to much.

Kyoya wasn't paying much attention either, so he ended up bumping into the girl.

The girl's belongings fell to the floor.

"Ah, sorry…" the girl said, beginning to pick up her things.

Kyoya sighed and bent down, helping her.

The other Host Club members stopped walking and looked back at the two. Kyoya didn't look to pleased and neither did the girl.

The girl saw the watch on Kyoya's wrist and noticed the time. She then quickly grabbed her things and said, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you. But I have to go. I'll make it up later!" She then grabbed her bag and ran.

Kyoya stood to his feet and watched the girl as she ran down the hall. Kyoya looked to his feet, he then saw a red and black notebook. He picked it up and looked to see if the girl was still in the hall, which she wasn't.

The Host Club looked blankly at Kyoya, who was just looking at the notebook.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said, putting a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

It seems Kyouya didn't hear Tamaki, he was to focused on the notebook.

"Déjà vu…" Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Kind of like a fairytale…" they both said.

"Kind of like Cinderella!" Honey said, cheerfully.

Tamaki smiled. "Alright men!" he said. "We need to-"

Kyoya cut Tamaki off. "There's not need for that, Tamaki," he said, looking up finally from the notebook. "I'll meet you all back at the Host Club, I have a few things to take care of." Kyoya then turned and began walking down the hall, holding his notebook and the notebook that belong to the girl he ran into.

Everyone was frozen there. "Why is there this feeling that he isn't looking for a girl he fell in love with at first sight…?" the Hitachiin Twins said.

"I think he might have some _other _intention behind this…" Haruhi said.

The Host Club all looked at each other and then back at Kyoya as he walked further down the hall.

* * *

><p>The night, Kyoya was sitting at the table, looking at his laptop. He scrolled down the screen and continued on reading. "Kawasawa Rin…" he read off. Kyoya grinned, thinking she could be useful to the Host Club.<p>

Kyoya looked at the notebook that sat next to him. He reached over and opened it. There he saw pages filled with words and music notes. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at this and looked back at the computer screen. After reading a sentence, he smirked. "Interesting…" he muttered.


	2. Secret

Chapter 2: Secret

* * *

><p>The girl, name Kawasawa Rin, was running down the hall. She was looking for her notebook in which she dropped the other day, but no luck finding it.<p>

She stopped running, finding it useless to look for it. "I guess I need to start from scratch…" she muttered, running her hand through her hair.

She held her backpack tightly, feeling sad that she lost all her hard work. She shook her head and decided to forget about it.

Rin then began walking down the hall, humming to herself.

She was walking down the hall when she came to a pair of double doors. She stopped and looked up, seeing the sign that said 'Music Room 3'. Rin bit her lip. "It's a good place," she said, putting her hand on handle. "Maybe I could have some piece and quiet when I work in a Music Room."

Rin opened the door and standing there were six guys. "Welcome!" they said, every single one dressed as a cop.

Rin was frozen and starring at each one of them. She took a step back and looked up. _Did I miss something? _she thought, looking back to the boys.

Rin began backing up, but before she could two people grabbed her from behind. Rin looked and saw a pair of twins holding her by the arms. "Planning to leave so soon, Kimi Natsuki?" they said.

Rin froze. _How did? _she thought. _Am I that obvious…?_

Tamaki stepped forward, Rin knew him since she was in the same class as him and Kyoya. "Time to get to questioning," Tamaki said, smiling.

Rin lifted an eyebrow and next thing she knew, she was pulled along by the Hitachiin twins to the back room. They ten pushed her into a chair and sat next to her, making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"What is this about?" Rin shouted. She was about to shout more, but Hikaru placed his hand over her mouth.

"We just want to ask you a few questions," Hikaru said, smiling.

Rin glared at the twins, but she stopped glaring when Kyoya and the others walked into the room.

Kyoya stood in front of Rin, who was glaring at him with ever ounce of her being. Rin removed Hikaru's hand and smirked. "How did I know this was a plan hatched by the Shadow King himself…?" she said.

Kyoya didn't say anything, he just kept his arms crossed.

"What do you want, Ootori Kyoya…?" she said, sitting back.

Kyoya held out her notebook. Rin took her notebook and looked at Kyoya suspiciously.

"I simply didn't want to keep something so useless around…" Kyoya said.

Rin gritted her teeth. "What else do you want?" she said, standing to her feet. "There's more to this then simply just giving me back my notebook. You want something…"

Kyoya smirked.

Rin felt two arms wrap around her. "We simply…" Kaoru said.

"…want you to work for the Host Club…" Hikaru said.

"That is," they both said in her ear, "to keep your little secret…"

Rin gritted her teeth, but then ungritted them and smiled. "What secret?" she said, laughing.

"You _are _Kimi Natsuki, the famous singer, aren't you?" Honey said, riding on Mouri's shoulders. He smiled sweetly. "I think if people heard that everyone would be smothering you."

"And then you wouldn't be able to live a quiet high school life," Tamaki said, grinning.

"If you work for the Host Club," Kyoya said, getting close to her face, "we promise not to mention anything to the school or the students…"

Rin gritted her teeth as she looked into Kyoya's cold eyes. She felt a shiver go down her spine, telling her she didn't want to mess with this. Rin rolled her eyes and looked to the ground. "Fine!" she said. "Just keep it a secret, alright?"

Every member of the Host Club grinned.

Rin pushed Hikaru and Kaoru off of her. She then walked a few feet away from them. "So," she said, smiling, "why is Haruhi pretending to be a boy?"

Everyone's eyes widened, but Kyoya grinned. "Due to certain circumstances, Haruhi has had to hide her gender," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

Rin nodded slowly.

"In other words…" Haruhi said, disappointingly. "I have debt…"

"That makes since," Rin said.

Tamaki smiled and was getting giddy. He ran over to Rin and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Mom!" he said. "We have another daughter! Haruhi has a sister!"

Rin was getting pissed. She elbowed Tamaki in the stomach and sent him to his knees. "I am _not _your daughter!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kyoya smirked. "Why not?" he said, crossing his arms and walking over to her.

Rin glared at Kyoya and began shouting at him now. "Because I don't _want _to be _your _daughter!" she shouted. "I would kill myself if I had to be related to you!"

Everyone smiled, finding it kind of funny how Rin thought she could win a fight with Kyoya. But in the end, he always wins.


	3. Performance

Chapter 3: Performance

**_(No owing to the songs played in this chapter)_**

Rin was walking around the Host Club, following Kyoya as he explained everything there was needed to know about the Host Club and Ouran, considering as she just transferred. Rin's brain was about overloaded from all the information she was getting.

Rin looked at the clock and saw it was past two. Rin's eyes widened. She was supposed to be rehearsing with her band for that nights concert.

Rin looked at Kyoya, who was still talking, but he had finally stopped walking. "Um…Kyoya?" Rin said.

Kyoya stopped talking and looked at Rin.

"Look," Rin said, grabbing her bag, "as much as I would _love _to hear the rest of the History of Ouran, but I can't. You see, I have practice for the concert tonight. Can we-"

Before Rin was able to finish, Kyoya cut in. "We'll finish tomorrow," he said, "just don't be late."

Rin smiled and ran to the door. She then walked out shutting it behind her.

The twins linked arms and looked at the door. The two then looked at Kyoya, seeing he was sitting down on the couch now.

Haruhi walked up behind Kyoya and stood behind the couch. "You did tell her, did you?" she said, crossing her arms.

"It slipped my mind completely," Kyoya said, smiling in his evil way.

Tamaki gave a small chuckle. "You could have mentioned it at least once," he said.

"If she knew we were coming tonight," Kyoya said, "she might do her worst from the stress."

"True," Honey said, "and she would have told us not to come!"

Everyone nodded, finding the statement true.

* * *

><p>Rin stood backstage, dressed in a short skirt and a tank top that showed her stomach. She had messed up black hair and looked like a completely different person then who she was at Ouran (due to the earrings across her ear and the lip piercing). She wore tall black boot converses and had tall socks covering most of her long legs. Her hands were wrapped in bandages and she had many bracelets on her wrists, making noise when she moved her arms.<p>

On her stomach, you could see a small tattoo and if she turned around, you could see a scar reaching across her back.

Rin played with the mic in her hand, taking deep breaths as she began to pace. She tapped her long, black and red, fingernails against the mic, finding the tone of them calming.

"Ready in five!" someone backstage shouted.

Rin looked up from the ground and nodded. And looked around, seeing her band members sitting around, waiting to go on stage.

Rin could hear the noises from outside near the stage. Most of them were girls screaming and there were a few boys screaming in the audience.

* * *

><p>After awhile, everyone was ready to go on. After a few words from Rin and a few of the staff, everyone began taking their places. Rin and her band went to stage.<p>

The Host Club had just walked through the back door to the back of the stage, finding people running around.

"Wow," Honey said, riding on Mori's shoulders, "it's really busy…"

"And loud…" Haruhi said, rubbing her ears. The screams from the fans were so loud, it was piercing to the ear. No one could understand how Rin handled all the screaming.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Everyone looked around and saw a man standing next to them. He wore glasses and was wearing normal, everyday, clothing instead of a suit. "Are you the Host Club?"

"Yes we are," Kyoya said. "You must be Kimi Natsuki's manager, correct?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes I am," he said. "Anyway, right this way, you'll be able to see the performance better from over here."

The Manager led the Host Club over to the right side of the stage, wear the audience couldn't see them but where they are able to see the stage perfectly.

Rin and her band had just gotten onstage, all waving at the audience and getting to the instruments.

The Host Club watched at Rin was doing her normal routine, looking at her band members and seeing everyone of the nodding at her. She smiled and looked at the audience. She held the mic up to her mouth and shouted, "How is everyone doing tonight?"

The whole place was filled with screaming.

Rin laughed. "Alright," she said, "tonight's show is something spectacular. I hope you enjoy." Rin put the mic into a stand and slung her guitar over herself.

"She's going to start!" Honey said, smiling brightly.

Rin took out her guitar pick from her leather jacket and strummed the guitar. She then looked up and the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. Rin grinned and looked back at her band, she gave a nod and looked back at her guitar.

Rin took her hand a began playing, her band slowly followed.

Truthfully, none of the Host Club members had heard her play before. Well, the only two who have heard were the Hitachiin Twins, and they only heard a few songs. Every member of the Host Club was in aw of Rin's talent. The melody was soft and she looked beautiful in the spotlight.

_Kryptonite (3 Doors Down)_

_I took a walk around the world to _

_Ease my troubled mind _

_I left my body laying somewhere _

_In the sands of time _

_I watched the world float to the dark _

_Side of the moon _

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah _

_I watched the world float to the _

_Dark side of the moon _

_After all I knew it had to be something _

_To do with you _

_I really don't mind what happens now and then _

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

_There holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side with _

_My superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

_You called me strong, you called me weak _

_But your secrets I will keep _

_You took for granted all the times I _

_Never let you down _

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if _

_Not for me then you would be dead _

_I picked you up and put you back _

_On solid ground _

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well will you be _

_There holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side with my _

_Superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

_/Oh whoa whoa/ _

_3x _

The Audience clapped loudly and cheered for Rin's performance. Rin smiled and bowed. She then looked at her band and held up two fingers. The bass player nodded and looked at everyone else, nodding.

Rin began playing again and the flow just seemed natural.

_Since You've Been Gone (Kelly Clarkson)_

_Here's the thing we started off friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

"Is it just me," Tamaki said, crossing his arms, "or does Rin have a lot of emotion in these songs?"

"She sings from experience…" Mori said.

Everyone looked at Mori, blankly. All wondering how he knew that.

"It was in an interview we watched on TV the other day," Honey said. "Rin was saying how she bases ever song on past experiences or things she's going through then."

Everyone looked back at the stage, seeing Rin talking to her band members. She then turned back to the mic. "Alright," she said, "I'm going to be slowly it down a bit."

The band members walked off stage, leaving on stage alone.

Rin put down her guitar and picked up an acoustic. She then took a nearby stole and sat on it, in front of the mic. She then started playing the guitar.

The music was sad and calming, way different from Rin's spicy attitude.

"It's sad…" Haruhi muttered, her expression light.

"Of course it is," a voice said. All the Host Club members turned around and saw the bass player. His arms were crossed and he looked calm. "The song she's playing now, she wrote in honor of her parents…"

Everyone looked to the stage, seeing Rin's expression sad but she was focused. Rin turned to the mic and began singing.

_I Miss You (Miley Cyrus)_

_Sha-la-la-la-la _

_Sha-la-la-la-la _

_You used to call me your angel _

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven _

_You'd hold me close in your arms _

_I loved the way you felt so strong _

_I never wanted you to leave _

_I wanted you to stay here holding me _

_I miss you, I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while _

_And even though it's different now _

_Your still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you, sha-la-la-la-la, I miss you _

_You used to call me your dreamer _

_And now I'm living out my dream _

_Oh how I wish you could see _

_Everything that's happening for me _

_I'm thinking back on the past _

_It's true that time is flying by too fast _

_I miss you, I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while _

_And even though it's different now _

_Your still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you, sha-la-la-la-la, I miss you _

_I know you're in a better place, yeah _

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh _

_I know you're where you need to be _

_Even though it's not here with me _

_I miss you, I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while _

_And even though it's different now _

_Your still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you, sha-la-la-la-la _

_I miss you, I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while _

_And even though it's different now _

_Your still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you, sha-la-la-la-la, I miss you_

Kyoya crossed his arms, wondering what could have happened to her parents. Of course he read her file, but nothing mentioned her parents or anything about her family. Everything about her was a mystery, maybe that's what drew her to him.

Rin smiled and looked to the crowd. "Okay," she said, standing.

"Oh, looks like it's time to go back on…" the bass player said, walking past the Host Club.

"This is a new song, written for someone and someone's," Rin said. She put down the guitar and the others began playing.

Rin was dancing to the music and then began singing in the a beautiful voice, yet again.

_Sakura Kiss (Ouran Theme)_

_Kiss, kiss:_

_Fall in love!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I see you come,_

_I watch you go;_

_You never seem to leave me though!_

_So is this love or hate?_

_We'll see..._

_You're makin' me crazy_

_Inside my dreams,_

_You're all I see..._

_Well, all I see is you and me _

_Lady? Maybe. A host?_

_I find I really don't mind._

_If I had to choose a rose _

_In this garden of romance,_

_Maybe we could take this chance..._

_Maybe you're my love!_

_And I would like to find_

_A hand like yours to take mine;_

_And with one kiss_

_We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you!_

_Tomorrow's far away_

_Let's place our hope in today -_

_Just you and me_

_In a beautiful spring_

_And we'll always fall in love_

_AGAIN!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Maybe you're my love!_

The crowd was cheering and everyone was smiling. Kyoya was grinning a bit, amazed at her performance.

Rin bowed with her band members and walked off stage. She then saw the Host Club, clapping, even Kyoya and Mori were clapping.

Rin was frozen. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted and pointed.

"Came to see your performance," Kyoya said, putting his hand in his pockets. "Wonderful by the way."

Rin frowned at the smile Kyoya was showing, the Shadow King smile. "You are such a-"

Hikaru and Kaoru covered her mouth. "No language," they said. "Then Cinderella would be as black as the Shadow King…"

"And we can't have another…" Haruhi said.

Rin lifted an eyebrow as she shoved the twins off. "Who are you calling Cinderella?" she shouted, angered even more.

The twins snickered and glance at Kyoya, finding him not amused by their act. He understood what the two were trying to do and what they really meant.

The twins stopped their act finding it angering Kyoya and they didn't want that.

Rin rolled her eyes, finding everyone confusing her. "If we're done here," Rin said, walking past them, "I'm going to change and go home…"

"Without anyone with you?" everyone shouted, of course Mori and Kyoya silent.

Rin nodded as she looked back at the others. "Of course," she said, "how else am I going to get home?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya and found him messing with his cell. Tamaki smiled and looked at Rin. "Let Kyoya take you home!" Tamaki said, smiling.

Rin's eyes widened and every Host Club member looked at Tamaki like he was crazy, which he was. Kyoya seemed shocked and pissed at the decision. The twins were just shocked, but their expressions lightened up a bit after, maybe thinking it could be a good idea. Honey was horrified by the idea and seemed to be crying. Mori looked shocked but it was hard to tell. Tamaki was as happy as could be, and Haruhi, well, she seemed unmoved by the decision. She was wondering how things would play out, but was considering things to go down hill.

Rin was horrified, thinking of every little evil thing that Shadow Kill could do to her.

Was Kyoya taking Rin home really such a good idea?


	4. Walk Home

**Chapter 4: Walk Home**

Rin was just standing there, looking at all of them. The only thing heard was the crowd outside, screaming.

Tamaki still had a smile on his face and everyone was still looking at him. Was he really _that _stupid? Of course everyone already knew the answer to that question, but they couldn't help but ask themselves that.

Kyoya sighed and shut his phone. "Guess it can't be helped," he said.

Rin's eyes went wider with disbelief. Was he actually going to take her home? Rin shook her head of her evil thoughts, scared that they might become reality. Rin turned around and began walking away. "No thanks!" she said, walking to her dressing room.

Rin soon stopped when she felt a death glare hit her back. She also felt a puppy dog look on her. Rin slowly turned around, seeing the two faces. The twins were giving the death glare from behind Kyoya and Tamaki was giving his puppy dog eyes look. Rin didn't enjoy either look. Rin was especially scared of the twins, knowing they could most likely find some way to torture her.

"Fine!" Rin shouted. "He can take me home, just don't do that!" Rin shivered as the three smiled. Rin then turned on her heel and ran to her dressing room.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and gave a high-five to each other. Their plan was a success.

* * *

><p>Rin slipped on her black shirt with a band name plastered on it and pulled on her black skinny jeans. She looked in the mirror, taking off the black wig. Then she sighed as she saw her short blonde hair. Her hair didn't even reach her shoulder, only reached the nape of her neck and clung to her. Some hairs went out to the sides, which made it look messy.<p>

Rin swept her bangs to the side, but it seemed they still wanted to cover her eye, so she gave up and let it partially cover her eye.

Rin shook her head and then looked in the mirror, seeing her hair even messier then before. Rin smiled and said, "Much better."

Rin put a pair headphones around her neck. She stuck her iPod in her pocket and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. She then turned the handle on the door and walked out.

Rin was then surprised to see Kyoya standing in the hall, arms crossed and looking _very _bored. "Finally…" he muttered, giving an angry look.

Rin slammed the door shut behind her and looked pissed. "Well," she said, "if you didn't want to wait, you should have just went home!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, along with Rin.

Rin stormed down the hall, with Kyoya following slowly behind. Truthfully, he didn't want to do this. But he had no choice. Tamaki had been smart enough to take Kyoya's cell and take the car, leaving Kyoya only one option; taking Rin home.

Rin opened the back door and was surprised by all the fans. All of them gave a disappointing "aw" as Rin walked out with Kyoya.

"It's not her," one fan said, "it's only a stage member…"

"She's a nobody…" a girl said, crossing her arms.

Rin didn't say anything to the comment. But if only they knew.

Kyoya looked to Rin, seeing she had a sulky smile. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was smiling that way. There really was no reason as he could see, but then again he didn't know her.

* * *

><p>The two continued down the side walk, walking down the city streets. The cars passed by them every now and then. The whole trip was silent, neither had said a word to each other.<p>

Rin was looking at the ground, while Kyoya kept his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes forward. He didn't care if she was sad or not, it really wasn't anything concerning him. But before he knew it, his mouth had opened and the words slipped his lips. "What made you change your name?"

Rin looked at Kyoya, a bit of shock found in her expression. "Oh," she said laughing, "you mean change my name for the music industry." Rin looked back to the ground. "Well, I did it because if any of my family knew, they wouldn't be too happy…"

Kyoya glance down to Rin and saw her expression was…motionless. Bitter. Angry. Sad.

After she said those previous words, she was silent. She said nothing more.

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Rin had reached the apartment that Rin stayed in. Rin put in the key and turned it, opening the door. "Well," she said looking at Kyoya, "thanks for taking me home."<p>

Rin stood there, looking at Kyoya. Kyoya was looking into the house, seeing that everything was dark and silent. "You live alone?" he said, not even looking at her.

Rin looked to the ground and sighed. "Yeah," she said. "I have for a long time…"

Kyoya looked at Rin, seeing the same expression from earlier. But she soon shook it off and gave him one of her grins. "Thanks for taking me home," she said. Rin walked into the apartment and turned on the light. She turned around and looked at Kyoya, wondering what else she should say.

Kyoya looked to the ground. He pushed up his glasses.

"Well," Rin said, "goodnight, Kyoya…" Rin was shutting the door when something stopped it from shutting. Rin looked down and saw Kyoya's foot had stopped the door from shutting all the way. Rin opened up the door and looked at him.

Kyoya sighed, wondering what he was thinking. Which he didn't really know. But before he knew it, he had taken Rin's hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Rin…" he said. Kyoya then turned around and walked away, back down the steps and out of sight.

Rin lifted an eyebrow, wondering what had just happened. Rin shrugged and shut the door, giving a sigh. Her heart was beating a bit faster and she didn't really know why.

Rin looked around her apartment and gave a sad expression. "Welcome home, Rin…" she muttered to herself. She locked the door and headed to her room, she then laid on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She then fell into a bitter dreamland of past memories.


	5. Halloween Mania!

**(A/N: Okay, I understood that the character is confusing. If she is, it's supposed to be that way. You're not really supposed to know everything about her already. But if you're SUPER confused, then just check my profile, I wrote a few things that might clear this confusion up. And if I use the same word more then once, there's usually a point to that. I just wanted to clear up a few questions that some people might have. If you do have a question about Rin or anything, then just message me and I'll be glad to clear that up. Or just wait until I get to a chapter that explains everything. And you may have noticed that I changed the summary. If not, notice it!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Halloween Mania!<strong>

It was a busy week for Rin. The Host Club had her do many things for them, go shopping, do Host Club work, and on top of all that she had to do concerts almost every night. Rin was bet, and today didn't help her any.

Rin was walking down the hall, slowly. She was hoping the slower she walked the slower she would arrive at the Host Club. Truthfully, Rin was getting tired from all the work they were having them do. But at least she had Haruhi to help her.

Rin stopped walking and looked up, seeing the Music Room Three sign above her. "Guess I came faster then I expected…" she muttered with a light sigh. Rin put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Welcome!" she heard the voices say.

Rin raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what was going on. Standing in front of her were the Host Club members, dressed for Halloween.

"What's going on?" Rin said, hearing the door slam behind her.

Kaoru and Hikaru linked arms with Rin, both smiling. "We're just having a _bite _of a time," they said.

Rin rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny," she said.

"Rin-chan!" Honey said, running up to her.

Rin looked down and saw the small pumpkin boy standing in front of her. Although he wasn't really scary, he was actually super cute in the costume. But Rin being Rin, she didn't really find it cute, or funny, or anything really.

"Rin-chan!" Honey said again. "Don't you think we look scary?"

Rin looked at everyone. Kaoru and Hikaru were as werewolves. Tamaki was dressed as Nekozawa. Mori was Frankenstein and Haruhi was a ghost.

Rin looked at Kyoya and saw that he was dressed almost the same as Dracula. The King of the Night himself. Rin looked Kyoya from head to foot and found that the Dracula appearance was more for him then the normal school uniform.

"Yeah…" she said, sarcastically. "Real scary…"

Kyoya looked at her from the corner of his eyes, face still looking down at his black notebook.

"I have one question thought," Rin said. She pointed to Tamaki and gave a small pathetic grin. "Why is Tamaki dressed as Nekozawa?"

Tamaki looked actually quite terrified at the name. "Because," he said, quivering in his voice, "Nekozawa is very scary!"

"No he's not," Haruhi and Rin said.

"Yes he is!" Tamaki shouted.

Everything was silent after that. It seemed no one wanted to argue anymore.

Kaoru and Hikaru tightened their grip on Rin, making her look at them. "Well," they said, "time to get the princess in her costume!"

Rin lifted an eyebrow. "I'm in my costume…" she said. "It's my face…"

Everyone blinked blankly at her.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and then back at Rin. Her face expressionless and she didn't seem to pleased from what her eyes were showing.

"Aw!" Honey said. "Rin-chan, you have to dress up!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I've never dressed up for Halloween and I would like to keep it that way," she said. She shrugged off Kaoru and Hikaru and began walking to the backroom. But she soon was stopped by arms wrapping around her, keeping her arms to her body.

"Not so fast!" the twins said.

Rin looked over her shoulder and saw Hikaru was holding her in that position with Kaoru behind. "Let go of me!" she shouted.

The twins smiled and pulled Rin into the backroom. They shut the door and left everyone else speechless.

* * *

><p>After awhile, the Club had begun to entertain guests and Rin was back to her normal duties. Although she was completely uncomfortable from what she was now wearing. The twins had dressed her in a long black dress with a slit that went up to her mid-thigh and showed most of her chest and had no sleeves. She was black high heels with this, which made her trip a few times. Her hair was still the same and her earrings had all turned into skulls and crosses. In her mouth the twins had put in a pair of fake vampire teeth, which annoyed Rin more then anything.<p>

The twins had explained that she was supposed to be a vampire and they also said that she was Dracula's wife. At that Rin was freaked out and didn't want to do it. But the twins made her stay in the costume and do her daily duties around the Host Club.

Rin had just finished handing glasses to every guest and Host Club member, now Rin was able to rest. She fell into a chair and crossed her legs, watching the others. Tamaki was flirting with the girls, Haruhi was explaining why she was a ghost. Girls were ogling over Pumpkin Honey and Mori Frankenstein. And the twins were being normal, or their kind of normal.

Rin looked over her shoulder, seeing Kyoya in the chair next to her. He was looking through his black notebook like normal.

"Was this your plan?" she said.

Kyoya looked up from the notebook and at Rin. "Excuse me?" he said.

"Did the Shadow king himself plan this whole thing?" Rin said, crossing her arms. "'Cause for one, I don't enjoy being this way."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and looked back to his work. "This wasn't my idea," he stated. "Tamaki made this whole thing up."

Rin nodded slowly. "So," she said, but before she could finish…

"Rin-chan!" Honey shouted, running over. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

Rin shook her head. "Sorry, I can't," she said. "I have a concert tonight. Halloween concert that is."

Honey frowned. "Aw," he said, pouting. "But Rin-chan, you need to be careful. If you over work yourself, you might collapse!"

Rin smiled as Honey skipped away, back over to the girls at the table.

"He has a point," Kyoya said.

Rin glare at Kyoya. But Kyoya just smirked.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Rin was back to working. She was working slowly, finding herself getting dizzy. Although, she acted like she was perfectly fine.<p>

Rin was setting down a few glasses on the table when some arms wrapped around her shoulders. Then a pair of voices whispered into her ear. "Give us your blood, My Dear." Rin knew it was the twins.

Rin looked at both the twins, one eyebrow raised. "What do you two want?"

The twins backed away from her a bit and linked arms with each other. "None other to…" Kaoru said.

"…drink your blood, My Dear," Hikaru finished.

Rin put her hands on her hips. "I thought you two were werewolves…" she muttered.

"We were," they said. "But it just got so boring… Being a vampire is way better!"

Rin chuckled and then walked past the two. "Well," she said, "hope you enjoy drinking blood…"

The twins looked at each other and then they looked over their shoulders to see Kyoya still sitting in his chair. The two then looked back at each other and smiled.

Rin didn't really get that far away from the twins when they grabbed her hands and pulled her back. Arms wrapped around her side, a hand on each hip.

"Oh, come on, Rin," Kaoru said.

"Can't we have a bit of fun?" Hikaru said.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Why do I have to be in the middle of this?" she muttered. Rin felt a hand brush against her neck, sweeping some of her hair away. She then felt lips press against the nape of her neck. "What are you doing, Hikaru?" Rin said, getting a bit repelled that she was in this little game of theirs.

Rin felt Kaoru near her ear and heard him whisper to her, "We're just having a bit of a treat." She then felt Kaoru gently bite her ear.

Rin's face went a bit redder from what it already was, and not from the embarrassment, or actually enjoying anything.

The girls squealed and actually said, "I wish I was her!"

Tamaki and the other Hosts looked over their shoulders and spotted Rin between the twins. Honey's mouth went into an 'O' shape and he had a slight blush. Mouri was still normal and so was Haruhi. Kyoya had a lifted eyebrow, but truly he was a bit angry no expected reason. Tamaki was the one most shocked right now.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Tamaki shouted, jumping from the couch and running over.

Tamaki yanked the twins off of Rin and glared at the two.

The twins shrugged and gave a smile. "Just having a bit of fun, Boss," they said.

"Fun?" Tamaki shouted. "You know that-" Tamaki cut himself off and looked at Rin. Rin was actually a bit curious at the moment. She was wondering what Tamaki was about to say.

"We know…" the twins said, removing Tamaki's hands from themselves.

Rin rolled her eyes, she didn't understand what was going on. But she was used to this kind of thing already. Rin turned on her heel and began walking away to the back room.

"Where ya goin', Rin?" the twins asked.

Rin stopped walking and turned her head, giving a cold glare to the twins. "I'm going to change and leave," she said, "before I get anymore harassment from people." Rin then opened the back room and slammed the door behind her.

Tamaki glared at the twins and shouted once again. "What were you two doing?"

The twins shrugged. "Nothing," they said, "just checking her temperature…"

Tamaki was fuming now. "How the hell is that checking her temperature?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The twins just looked at Tamaki and smiled. "We were also having a bit of fun."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and stood next to Kyoya as he watched Tamaki yell at the twins.

"I hope she'll be okay…" Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi with a lifted eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" he said.

Haruhi looked down at Kyoya, surprised he didn't notice it earlier. "Well," Haruhi said, "Rin wasn't really acting like herself… I noticed earlier that she was stumbling a bit…"

Kyoya put a hand to his chin and looked back at Tamaki and the others. He knew that Rin wasn't acting like herself, but he didn't really care about it. That was until now.


	6. Fatigue

**Chapter 6: Fatigue**

Tamaki was walking down the hall, well actually, more like running down the hall. He was running to the Host Club, hoping everyone was there. He had some news to tell everyone, but it wasn't good news.

Once Tamaki reached Music Room Three, he slammed open the doors and saw everyone's shocked faces. He stood there, bent over, panting and trying to get out the words.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya said, walking up to his friend.

Tamaki shot up grabbing Kyoya by his shoulders. "Did you read this?" he shouted. He showed Kyoya the paper that was in his hand.

Kyoya was annoyed with the paper being shoved into his face. But Kyoya, calmly as he could, took the paper from Tamaki's hands and looked at it.

The twins ran over and looked over Kyoya's shoulder, seeing what the paper said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at what the title indicated. The twins looked at each other, worried.

Honey ran over with Mori following behind. "What does it say?" Honey said.

Kyoya folded the paper, a gleam in his glasses, and handed the paper to Hikaru. Kyoya then walked away.

The others watched as Kyoya slammed the door behind him, heading into the back room for who-knows-what.

Honey looked at Hikaru, seeing both Kaoru and Hikaru were looking at the paper, concerned. "Is it something bad?" Honey muttered.

Mori looked at the paper and so did Honey, seeing the title read, _Kimi Natsuki Collapses on Stage. _

Honey's eyes widened, even Mori's eyes widened a bit. Both were a bit concerned.

The group heard the door open and looked over to see Haruhi running in. She was out of breath, but she still manage to say, "Did anyone else read the paper this morning?"

Everyone nodded.

Haruhi looked around as she walked up to the others. "Where's Kyoya?" she asked.

"Stormed off…" everyone said.

The twins crossed their arms, after giving the paper back to Tamaki. "Maybe he's angry that he didn't notice?" Kaoru said.

"Or maybe he's just angry that she didn't do anything about it and still went on stage anyway?" Hikaru said to his brother.

"Maybe both?" Honey said.

"Or," Tamaki said, "he's not angry at all and is in fact worried for Rin."

"No…" everyone said. "He's angry…"

The back room doors opened again and Kyoya walked out. He looked the same, nothing changed from his previous state.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled as he ran over.

Kyoya looked up from the ground and was surprised when Tamaki grabbed him by the shoulders again.

"We have to see her!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "And why would I go out of my way to see her?" Kyoya said.

Tamaki gave a puppy dog look. "Because you're worried…?" he said in a quiet voice. He was hoping he was right, but he knew that it wasn't likely.

Kyoya took Tamaki's hands off of him. "I'm not worried about her," he said, walking away. He sat down in a chair and propped open his laptop. "What happened to Miss Kawasawa is none of my concern…"

Kaoru and Hikaru lifted an eyebrow, finding it strange him using her last name all of a sudden. "You know, Hikaru," Kaoru said, grinning, "now that this happened to Rin, it seems she can't come to the Club for awhile."

"You're right, Kaoru," Hikaru said, also grinning. "So, doesn't that mean, work will fall behind?"

Kyoya felt something snap in his head. After that statement he just heard and read, he was fuming.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya, seeing the angry expression on his friend's face. Tamaki was terrified, along with everyone else.

"Maybe we took it too far…" the twins muttered.

Kyoya stood up, slamming his hands against the desk. He then grabbed his coat that was hanging on the back of another chair. Then he stormed out of Music Room Three, heading down the hall.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted, about to run after Kyoya. But before he could get out of the room, the doors slammed shut and he ran into them.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya's laptop and said, "I don't think it was anything Hikaru and Kaoru said…"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the laptop and saw it was the paper. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over the paragraph showing and then said, "I wonder why she didn't mention anything…"

Tamaki lifted an eyebrow as he walked back over, rubbing his head. "Didn't mention what?"

Haruhi took a breath and then read the paragraph out loud to everyone. "We talked to the Manager of Kimi Natsuki and the explanation we got was, 'Kimi seemed to not been doing well for awhile. She hasn't really been sleeping lately, due to her going to school and also having concerts most of the time this week. But she'll be fine…'."

Everyone was silent. The twins looked at each other. "Cinderella is in trouble…" they said.

* * *

><p>There was a pounding on the door and the pounding continued. Rin was walking down the hall, to the door. Her feet were dragging on the ground and stepped on her sweats. "I'm coming!" she shouted, as she scratched her head. Her voice was raspy and seemed like she was loosing it.<p>

Rin slowly opened the door. Her eyes closing due to the blinding light from the sun. But once she opened her eyes, she was in total terror. Standing there was Kyoya, his arms crossed and he didn't look to happy telling by the way his eyes were narrow.

Rin had to look up at Kyoya, due to her being a bit shorter then him. She gave a nervous smile and quickly tried to shut the door. But Kyoya was quick also, before she could close the door Kyoya had stopped the door by slamming his hand against it and pushing it back open. Rin backed away a bit and the angry Kyoya leaned against the door frame.

"Why didn't you mention anything?" he said, his teeth gritted.

Rin smiled. "I don't have to mention everything to you. I'm fine, really."

Kyoya seemed even angrier now. "No you're not fine, Rin!" Kyoya shouted. "You collapsed on-" Rin covered his mouth before her could say anymore.

"Shut up!" she tried shouting.

Kyoya removed her hand from his mouth.

Rin looked at Kyoya, very serious. "I'm fine now…" she muttered, her voice a bit worse. "After a day's rest I should be-"

Kyoya cut Rin off. "Stop talking," he said.

Rin looked at him, a raised eyebrow. "Excu-"

"I said stop talking," he said again.

Rin gave a small laugh. "What do you think you're-" Rin was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and herself getting pinned to the wall. She looked up to see Kyoya inches away from her.

"Listen to me, Rin," he said, his eyes cold.

Rin looked away from Kyoya, his hand was cold against her clammy skin.

Kyoya removed his hand and felt her forehead. "You have fever," he said, "you should get back to bed."

"Why should I-" Rin cut herself off when she saw the Shadow King's death glare. "Alright…" she muttered, she then quickly got out from under Kyoya, who was leaning over her.

Rin stumbled as she began walking back to her room. She rested her hand on a table, trying to keep her balance. Right now everything was dizzy. Rin opened her eyes when she felt herself get picked up off the ground. She looked at Kyoya and said, "Put me down!"

Kyoya just gave her a glare and she was silent. Kyoya carried Rin back to her room.

Rin's room was plan, a dark red color and didn't really have anything on the walls. The only things in there were her dresser, her bed, and light with alarm clock. Nothing more was found in there.

Kyoya set Rin on her bed and began walking out. Right before he shut the door behind him, her heard Rin's muffled voice say, "Why?"

Kyoya looked back in the room, seeing Rin was dead serious. "Why are you doing this?" she said. "You have nothing to gain from this…"

Kyoya grinned as he looked away from her. "Oh, but Miss Kawasawa," he said, "I do have something to gain from this. If you're sick then that means no one can run the errands."

Rin glared and Kyoya smiled at her, his Shadow King smile.

Kyoya gave a small chuckle. "But truthfully," he said, closing the door, "there's something much bigger to be gained here…" The door then shut and Rin was left alone in her room.

Rin crossed her arms and pouted. "What's that supposed to mean…?" she muttered.

Rin laid down on her bed, looking at the door. She didn't care what Kyoya was doing, or anything like that. All she was glad about was she had someone who was keeping her company. She forgot what it felt like having someone take care of you when you were sick.


	7. Blame

**Chapter 7: Blame**

Tamaki was pounding his hand against Rin's door, waiting for someone to answer.

The others were right behind him. Haruhi had reluctantly came along, although she was worried for her senpai and friend. The twins had followed along, making sure Kyoya didn't try anything with Rin. Honey and Mori had came along, well, just to see how things would turn out. Also because they were worried for Rin.

Tamaki stopped pounding on the door when he heard the chain getting unlocked. But he was shocked by who opened the door. Kyoya had opened the door and he didn't seem to pleased. "Will you stop pounding at the door!" he said through gritted teeth.

Everyone was terrified by the look the Shadow King was giving.

"What's going on?" a muffled voice said.

Kyoya turned around, letting go of the door and stepping to the side. Tamaki and the others looked in. Rin stood there, rubbing her eyes and then running her hand through her hair. She looked very tired, but she also looked a bit sick, saying as how she was a bit pale.

"I asked a question…" she said, glaring. She was worse then Kyoya when he got woken up in the morning.

The twins ran in and hugged Rin, tightly. Their heads against the top of hers as they said, "We're so sorry, Rin!"

Rin was being choked by the twins. But strangely enough, Rin smiled.

Kyoya sighed in disappointment. He had finally made her go to bed and yet now, she's awake. Kyoya glared at Tamaki. "This is your fault…" he said, slamming the door shut behind them.

Tamaki felt a shiver down his spine, afraid of what his friend was going to do to him.

"I hope you can forgive us, Rin," Haruhi said, smiling.

Rin laughed a bit, getting the twins to let go of her. "It wasn't your guys fault," she said. "I was the one who was missing sleep and over working myself." Rin gave a bright smile, one that wasn't quiet herself.

Kyoya crossed his arms and Mori stood there, starring at the expression Rin was showing. The other boys, on the other hand, were all blushing by how cute Rin was when she smiled like that.

Mori walked up to Rin. Rin looked up, curious. A big hand then rested on her forehead and then words were heard. "Fever…" Mori said.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I'll leave her in your care…" Kyoya said. He then walked over to the living room.

The twins smiled and grabbed Rin by the arms. "Time to get Cinderella to bed!" they said.

Rin lifted an eyebrow as she was being dragged back to her room.

Tamaki stood there, blinking. He was still trying to process everything into his head, which was difficult for him. Instead, he just shook it off and walked into the living room. There he saw Kyoya sitting on the couch. He had his black notebook in his hands and he was writing in it like normal.

Kyoya felt a piercing look on him. He looked up and saw the look he dreaded most. Tamaki was happy, puppy look and flowers happy. It was the same face he made when he was daydreaming.

Tamaki snapped out of it when a book suddenly hit his head. "Hey!" Tamaki shouted at Kyoya. There, on Kyoya's face, was the Shadow King's glare, cold as it always was.

"Will you get that look off your face…?" Kyoya said, gritted teeth.

Tamaki bit his lip, seeing his friend going back to writing in the black book. But Tamaki couldn't help but smile.

Tamaki sat on the couch next to Kyoya. "Why are you so angry, Kyoya?" Tamaki said, giving a smile that was soft and would make any girl fall.

Kyoya lifted his gaze, feeling like he was just struck by lightening. Why was he mad? Because Rin was stupid enough not to take care of herself? Or was it for something completely different? Kyoya just couldn't wrap around the _real _reason of why he was mad. But he did have a reason.

"I'm angry because Miss Kawasawa was dumb enough to over work herself to the point in which she collapsed," Kyoya said, crossing his arms. "Thus making herself unable to attend Club, making work fall behind."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow and his smile turned into a frown. _He's so clueless… _Tamaki thought. Tamaki shook his head, finding it a bit pointless to further the question. Instead he bent down and picked up the book Kyoya had thrown at him. Tamaki looked through the book, noticing it was a planner.

"Did you ever get the feeling," Tamaki said, "that she's hiding something?"

Kyoya looked at his friend, wondering what Tamaki was trying to say or ask. Kyoya was about to say something, but was soon interrupted when Haruhi walked in, saying, "I think it would be best if we don't ask her, Senpai…"

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at her. "It would probably be good if we just let her tell us on her own," Haruhi continued.

Honey walked in with Mori slowly behind. "Haru-chan is right!" Honey said, looking a bit serious but still childlike. "What ever Rin is hiding, its something that can't be easily said."

Everyone knew that what was just said was correct. Rin was hiding something, something dealing with her past. The best thing to do was to just wait until she wanted to say something. But the Host Club didn't know that was sooner then they thought.

* * *

><p>A few hours past and the Host Club was still at Rin's apartment. They hadn't left, knowing that Rin might get up and go do something that would make her condition worse.<p>

The twins were laying on the ground in the living room, bored to death. They wanted to play with Rin, but she was still sleeping. So they were bored to death.

Haruhi was looking through the bookshelves, along with Honey and Mori. They were fascinated by the pictures.

Tamaki was watching TV as requested by the others. That way he didn't disturb the need rest for Rin.

Kyoya still sat on the couch. Thinking things through as he wrote in his black notebook.

"Hey, guys," Haruhi said, looking over her shoulder, "I think you might want to see this…"

The twins jumped up from the ground and ran over. Tamaki followed closely behind. Kyoya sighed and followed along with them.

What Haruhi had found was a family tree, but there was something odd about it. At the bottom was a picture of Rin, smiling. She didn't have blonde hair, but instead had black hair and it was a bit longer then how she had it now. The strange thing about this picture was that the picture was crossed out by a black ink. And below the picture was written the word, "Dead".

"Wonder why that's there…" Honey said.

Kyoya crossed his arms, wondering the same thing. But he shrugged and went back to his seat, not caring about it. It had nothing to do with him and he could care less about what happened to Rin. Although, a part of him did wonder what happened, but he just buried that feeling.


	8. Secret Meeting

**Chapter 8: Secret Meeting**

Rin had her hands in her pockets and was humming, like she always did. She had just gotten to Ouran that morning and was already surprised by how many people were there, crowding the Host Club.

_Great…_ she thought. Rin walked past, trying not to be seen by everyone, but she didn't manage to. Tamaki had noticed Rin walking by. "Rin!" he yelled waving to her.

Rin stopped in her tracks. She felt cold glares in her back from every girl that was standing there. She pretended she didn't hear and continued to walk on.

* * *

><p>Rin was walking down the hall and knew that she was being followed by Tamaki and few of the others. "Rin!" Tamaki yelled.<p>

Rin stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What?" she said bitterly.

Once Tamaki and the others, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru, caught up, Tamaki continued. "Good Morning," he said with a bright smile.

Rin stood there, wondering if he was going to say more. "Is that it?" she said. Tamaki stood there with his puppy smile and said nothing. Rin turned around and said, "I'm leaving…"

Tamaki was about to grab her, but Honey was the first to grab her.

Rin turned around and looked down at Honey. He looked disappointed and was about to cry, again. Rin stood there, starring at him. "Are you mad, Rin-chan…?" he said, his hand to his mouth and tears in his eyes.

Rin looked away. She sighed and said, "No, I'm not mad… I'm tired, that's all."

Mori made Rin face him by putting his hand under her chin. He then looked in her eyes, very closely to her face. Rin didn't change expression even thought most girls would just blush like crazy over that.

"Not enough sleep…" Mori ended up saying. He then released Rin, who turned her head away.

"Rin-chan?" Honey said, with a worried expression. "Are you getting yourself over worked again?"

Rin smiled at Honey. "No…it's nothing to be concerned about," she said, trying to reassure them. "Anyway, I need to get to class. I'll talk to you later."

Honey let go of Rin and she walked away. They guys stood there, watching her. Once she was out a view, Mori said, "She was crying…"

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru looked at Mori. "She looked perfectly fine to me," Hikaru said.

Honey shook his head. "Rin-chan is hiding something…very sad…" Honey then gripped Usa-chan tighter.

Tamaki looked down the hall. "It must be something very tragic to have her cry like that…" he said.

Rin was walking down the hall, rubbing her eyes. _He probably noticed…_ she thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have come today. My body hurt and today is…_

Rin wasn't paying attention and she ended up bumping into someone. "Ah! Sorry!" she said, looking up to see who she bumped into. The person she ran into was Kyoya. He had his black notebook under his arm and his glasses were falling off his face. "Oh, Kyoya… I'm sorry for running into you again."

"It's fine…" he said, not even paying attention to his glasses falling off. Kyoya looked to the ground without thinking and his glasses went falling.

Rin caught his glasses. "You need to be careful about these things…" she said. Rin, instead of giving the glasses back to Kyoya, she put them on him. Once they were back on, she smiled caringly. "Much better."

Kyoya didn't say anything, all he could do was stare at her. He noticed she had been crying, anyone could tell.

Rin put her hands to her hips and grinned. "I wanted to thank you for last week…" she said. "And I'm really sorry for troubling you and the others, but I was really glad that I had you idiots around."

Kyoya wasn't to happy about the idiot part. But he soon lightened up his mood when Rin continued. "And," she said, "if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask…"

Rin was about to walked away, but she was stopped by Kyoya. His hand slammed against the wall and stopped her from walking forward. Rin looked up at Kyoya, a bit scared. She saw him looking away, the light gleaming on his glasses.

Kyoya didn't say anything. He kept thinking of asking if anything was wrong, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He knew he wasn't that kind of person, but he just couldn't help but worry about her.

Kyoya put his arm back by his side. "Thank you, Miss Kawasawa," he said, still looking away from her, "I'll keep that in mind."

Rin grabbed Kyoya's arm, making him look at her, puzzled. "You got to stop calling me that," she said. She then let go of his arm and walked away. Kyoya turned around and watched her as she walked away.

After that, Kyoya ran into the rest of the gang. They all went to the Club room, and discussed what was going on with Rin.

Tamaki looked at the Hitachiin brothers. "Hikaru, Kaoru, did you talk to Rin?"

"Well," Hikaru said, crossing his arms, "sure we did, when we ran into her in the hall again. We asked if she was coming to the Host Club today, but she said she couldn't."

"Really?" Tamaki said. "Did she say why?"

"All she said was," Kaoru said, "that she had a meeting with someone important. She was smiling like crazy, so she must be really looking forward to it."

"Or she's just really pissed at us…" Hikaru said.

Realizing what Kaoru had just said, they all blanked. "Doesn't that mean…" Tamaki said.

"…she has a…" Hikaru said.

"DATE?" all three shouted.

Haruhi walked over and looked out the window. "Well, whatever it is," she said, "Rin doesn't want anyone knowing."

Everyone ran over to the window and looked out it. Rin was walking to the gate while looking both ways. When she got to the gate she looked around and then reached in her pocket. She pulled something out, but the Host Club could not see what.

"Men! And Haruhi…" Tamaki said, looking at everyone.

Everyone stood strait and saluted. Kyoya stood there, just watching to see what stupid idea Tamaki would get. "Our job is to follow Rin and see who she's secretly meeting!" Tamaki ended up saying.

"Yes Sir!" they said. Everyone then ran out the room.

Tamaki was about to follow but stopped when he heard Kyoya say, "You sure about this?"

Tamaki grinned and put his hands in his pockets. He then looked over his shoulder at Kyoya. "I'm pretty sure, but you're curious about where she's going off to, am I right, Kyoya?"

Kyoya grinned. "I guess you can say that."

Tamaki and Kyouya then left the school with the others and began to follow Rin.


	9. Meeting

**Chapter 9: Meeting**

Rin had stopped walking for the time being. She was franticly looking around for someone or something. And from time to time she looked at her watch.

The Host Club was hiding in a near by ally, keeping an eye on her.

"Wonder what she's waiting for…" Honey said.

"Maybe she's waiting for her date to get here…" the twins said, bitterly.

Tamaki crossed his arms and continued to watch Rin. But he was thinking so many things it was hard to say which one was running through his mind that moment.

A small voice was heard from down the street. "Onee-chan!" the voice shouted. Rin swiftly turned around.

A little boy, around four years of age, came running into Rin's outspread arms. He had black hair and was wearing all black. "I missed you so much, Onee-chan!" the boy said.

_Onee-chan? _the Host Club thought. Of course Kyoya heard, but he simply didn't care about what was going on and decided to just leave the others be.

Rin stood back to her feet and looked up when she heard footsteps coming toward her. Rin's smile faded and it turned into a small grin.

Standing before her was a man with brown hair and glasses. He wore a suit and was carrying a giant suitcase in one hand. He was around the age of twenty-five or so.

"Hello, Rin," he said, smiling. The smile was sad and seemed there was a few hidden stories behind it. "It's been awhile…"

Rin crossed her arms and still had a grin on her face. "Yep," she said, "it's been a really long time, Ichiro…"

The man, named Ichiro, dropped the suitcase by Rin. He then smiled at Rin. "Well," he said, "Ryuu's all yours. I hope you look forward to it. He's been talking about you for a few days now."

Rin gave a small laugh. "That's my little brother…" she said. "So," Rin's smile turned into a serious, "how are _they?" _

Ichiro crossed his arms. "Well," he said, "they haven't really changed much on the situation. They were pretty reluctant to give Ryuu to you."

Rin sighed. "They're still upset about my decision…" she said. Rin shrugged. "Well, nothing I can do about it."

Ichiro put his hands in his pockets. "Rin," he said, "you need to watch yourself. Anything else out of line, I'm sure they're going to take matters into their own hands again. They might do something much worse."

Rin smiled bitterly. "What's worse then what they've already done?" she said.

Rin took Ryuu's hand and looked at Ichirou. "Well," she said, "you better get back and tell them what happened. Say hello to Rosetta and Suzume-chan for me."

Ichiro nodded. "Will do," he said. He then kissed Rin on the forehead and rubbed Ryuu's head. He then looked at Rin again with a sympathetic look. "Be careful, Rin."

Rin nodded and smiled, a smile she normally didn't show. A happy smile showing she was completely fine.

Ichiro smiled one last time and walked away, out of view from the Host Club.

"Wonder what that was about…" the twins whispered.

Tamaki's eyes widened, along with the others. Rin and Ryuu were heading straight for them. They hide behind the corner and saw Rin and Ryuu pass right by them. Once they were past they peeked out of the ally and watched as the two walked further and further away.

"Alright men!" Tamaki whispered. "Time to follow Rin, again!"

Everyone nodded. Kyoya rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed along. He was curious about what Rin was up to, but he didn't want to be stalking her just to find out what was going on. He had other possibilities to get the information he wanted.


	10. Story

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry about not updating for a LONG time. But I've been super busy and I couldn't really write at any time. So, I'll tell you, I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATING! It might take weeks, months. I don't know. I'll try updating when I can. I'm super sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter, if not then... :/ I don't know what to tell you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Story<strong>

Rin and Ryuu were sanding in front of two grave stones, their parents gravestones.

The Host Club was hiding behind a few grave stones a little further away, but still able to see and hear what Rin was saying. They had been following Rin ever since she the left the school and this is where they ended up. Everyone wondering why she was here. Haruhi had been smart enough to figure it out, along with Kyoya. But everyone else had no real clue why Rin was standing there with Ryuu.

Rin sat on the ground in front of the graves, and Ryuu sat in her lap. "Hey mom, dad, I hope you're doing well…" she said, giving a sad smile. "It's been rough since you two left… I still remember that day and think about everything… I'm finally old enough to take care of Ryuu, but I don't think grandpa isn't to pleased with the idea of me taking care of him."

Rin's hair covered her eyes when she looked down. Ryuu felt a drop of water hit his head. He looked up and saw his sister crying. "Onii-chan…" he said. Ryuu whipped his sister's tears away. "Mommy and Daddy will feel bad if you start to cry…"

Rin whipped her eyes and smiled. "You're right…" she said. "I'm sorry Ryuu. How about I make it up to you, you want a sucker?"

Ryuu's face lit up. "Can I, Onii-chan?" he said.

Rin smiled. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a sucker. She then gave it to Ryuu and he began eating it.

The Host Club were just standing there, watching. Tears filled Honey's eyes and he was practically balling his eyes out. The twins were also about to cry, but were holding it back really well. Tamaki had a straight expression, still wondering what was going to happen, he didn't want to disturb anything, afraid Rin might do something rash.

"This is so sad!" Honey said, crying even more.

Mori covered Honey's mouth, making sure Rin didn't hear anything.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Haruhi said.

"No," Tamaki said.

Everyone looked at Tamaki, wide eyed. He was the one most likely to run out there screaming and crying about how Rin must be hurting. But instead he was completely calm.

"Let's wait a little longer before doing anything…" Tamaki said.

Kyoya crossed his arms and was about to walk away. He wanted nothing more to do with this. But Kyoya was stopped by the twins and their evil glares. "Shouldn't 'the prince' stay and make sure his Cinderella is alright?" they said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Kyoya muttered, actually staying as the twins went to go watch with Tamaki.

"Because it's true?" everyone said in a low whisper.

Everyone was silent after that.

* * *

><p>Rin was looking around after hearing a few noises. "Onii-chan?" Ryuu said. Rin looked down and noticed Ryuu pointing. "Who are those people?"<p>

Rin followed his finger and saw two orange heads sticking out from behind a few gravestone, but nothing else other then those.

Rin felt a bit ticked. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" she shouted.

The two head looks over the gravestones, smiling. "Sorry!" they said, coming out from behind the grave stones.

Behind them was also Haruhi and Tamaki, Haruhi was holding Tamaki from running out and shouting all over the place.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Rin and stood behind her. Rin went back to looking at the grave stones, feeling the twins sit down beside her.

Rin smiled down at Ryuu. "Ryuu, would you like to go get some flowers?"

Ryuu smiled and nodded. He then got up and ran away, out of sight.

Rin brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She then rested her head on her knees and looked at the gravestones.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat beside her, not saying anything.

"I was with Nee-san at the time…" Rin muttered, having a small smile. "My parents had went on a trip and they were late getting home that day. Ryuu had already went to bed. Nee-san and I stayed up, waiting. But later we got a phone call saying that our parents got into a terrible crash and were in the hospital. We all rushed over to the hospital…"

Rin didn't even notice that Kyoya had walked up behind the three and stood there, listening. Truthfully, he was a bit curious about what was being said. Also he couldn't really help but not want Hikaru and Kaoru around her right now.

"When we got there," Rin continued, "our parents had already passed… After that the three of us went and lived with our grandfather… But after awhile, I was kicked out of the main house. I was to never return or come within the main house grounds. I was to stay away from Ryuu until I was granted custody from my grandfather when I turned eighteen. And after that, I was still not aloud to visit the main house or my older brother…"

The twins looked at each other with sad expressions.

"Why'd you get kicked out of the main house?" Kyoya said, straight forward.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Kyoya, jaws dropped. "Are you crazy?" they shouted. "You shouldn't-"

Rin cut the two off with a small laugh. "I had a feeling that question would appear at some point…" she said, quietly. Rin looked up at Kyoya with a smile on her face, one of her normal smiles. "My grandfather wasn't pleased that I wasn't doing what he wanted me to do." Rin then looked back at the gravestones. She then got up and walked away. "Well, that's enough pondering for one day…"

The three boys watched as Rin walked away. Rin soon stopped and looked back at the three, a grin upon her face. "You coming or what?"

The twins looked at each other and smiled. They then got off the ground and ran to Rin, tackling her in a hug. Kyoya rolled his eyes and followed slowly behind as they left.

Ryuu had met up with Tamaki and the others. He had already taken a strange liking to Tamaki and seemed to be like a younger brother to Tamaki. The group then all went home. Although, it did take awhile to get Tamaki and Ryuu apart and the twins off of Rin.

* * *

><p>The Host Club was on their way back home after dropping Rin and Ryuu off the apartment. Night had fallen and the streets were lit with the street lights. The only thing so far heard was their many footsteps.<p>

"What a strange day…" Haruhi said.

"I would consider this a quite normal day…" the twins said, hands behind their head.

"There more to her story then she's letting on…" Mori said, straight faced like normal.

Everyone looked at him, except Kyoya.

"True…" Honey said. "She's still hiding lots of things…"

The twins crossed their arms in front of them. "Think we made any progress?" they asked, motioning to Kyoya.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya, noticing his friend was looking up. It was rare to see Kyoya taking a liking to the night sky in such a manner.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said. Kyoya snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend. "Are you alright?" Tamaki continued.

Kyoya was about to say something when the twins cut in. "He's probable just thinking about his Cinderella…" they said.

Kyoya glared. "Will you two stop the ill-advised nicknames…?" he said through his teeth.

The twins snickered. "Why?" Hikaru said.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Prince Charming was thinking about his wonderful Cinderella?" Kaoru said.

Kyoya's glare went much more maleficent then ever before. The twins stopped their teasing and went silent.

"You two really need to know when to stop…" Haruhi said, serious.

The twins pouted.

The Host Club went the rest of the way home, laughing and teasing Kyoya from his daydreaming expression earlier. Although, the twins were feeling a bit of jealousy toward Kyoya.


	11. Prince Charming

**Chapter 11: Prince Charming**

Rin slammed her hand against her blaring alarm clock. She then turned over. "Onee-chan!" a small voice said. Rin opened her eyes a bit and saw her little brother right in front of her. But she looked at the clock. She was it was past eight already.

Rin jumped up from bed. "Oh, I'm going to be late!" Rin ran to her closet and ran through her clothes in it.

"Onee-chan!" Ryuu shouted, but it seemed his sister didn't hear him.

Rin was still looking through her closet, through clothes everywhere.

Ryuu sighed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He then walked out into the hall and turned into the living room. He then sat under the Kotasu and watched TV.

Rin was running around the place, grabbing everything she needed. She wore long black jeans, with a long black and white shirt. She hopped across the hall, trying to put her boot on as she went to her bag. Once on, she got on both feet and grabbed her jacket and scarf. She then grabbed her bag and keys.

"Forget anything?" she heard a voice say.

Rin was to much in a rush to know who it really came from. "I don't believe I forgot anything." She then put her hand on the door knob about to run out, when she paused. She slowly turned her head to see the living room. Once her eyes laid on the dreaded thing in the room, she screamed.

People outside jumped, having heard the scream. The scream was probably loud enough to travel around the world.

"What are you people doing here?" she shouted, pointing at the people in her living room.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and crossed his legs. "Ryuu let us in," he said, giving a calm smile.

Rin crossed her arms and looked at her little brother. An eyebrow was raised and she didn't look to happy.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up from what they were doing. They noticed what Rin was wearing and they smirked. "A little dressed up are we?" they said, laughing.

Rin looked herself over and crossed her arms.

"Onee-chan…" Ryuu said, looking up to his sister. "You're going to be late…"

Rin looked to the clock and noticed the time. "OH MY-" she cut herself off when she hit the door when she opened it. Rin took her hand and put it to her forehead, kneeling in pain.

Kyoya gave a small laugh and un crossed his legs. He then stood to his feet and held the door opened for her.

Rin looked up to Kyoya, noticing the smile he was giving her. Kyoya then grabbed Rin's arm and pushed her out the door, with he following behind. He then shut the door, leaving the other Host Club members with Ryuu, along in the house.

"Are we supposed to baby-sit?" the twins said.

Everyone looked down at Ryuu and saw Ryuu smiling.

Tamaki smiled and hugged Ryuu. "Aw! Who could hate this?" he said, smothering Ryuu.

Everyone laughed, finding it quite true.

* * *

><p>Rin and Kyoya were sitting in a black limo. Rin had her arms crossed and she kept glaring at Kyoya, who sat across from her. Kyoya kept looking at her, no emotion on his face.<p>

"Will you stop glaring?" Kyoya said, crossing his legs and arms

Rin looked away and out the window. She was angry with him at the moment. She couldn't even stand being in the same place as him. Although, a part of her couldn't help but wonder how he knew where she was going.

"Your manager told me," Kyoya said, flipping a page in his black notebook.

Rin looked at Kyoya with a lifted eyebrow. "Why would-"

"Well," Kyoya said looking up at her and smiling, "we can't have you over working again, can we?"

Rin felt a shiver down her spine from the smile Kyoya had given her. She looked away again. "So, what?" she said. "Your going to be keeping an eye on my schedule and other things?"

"Pretty much so…" Kyoya said, turning another page in the notebook.

Rin shook her head, kind of considering everyone at the Host Club kind of like a stalker. And Kyoya would be the king of all stalkers. But then again, she was quite happy that someone would actually take the time to do such a thing. She couldn't help but feel like he cared, just a bit.

"Sir," the driver said. "We're at the studio…"

"Thank you," Kyoya said.

Kyoya opened the door and Rin stepped out, not even saying thank you or anything. Kyoya then stepped out after her, shutting the door behind him

Rin then walked off toward the studio, leaving Kyoya standing there. He crossed his arms and watched as she walked away. He sighed and walked after her.

* * *

><p>Rin and Kyoya stood in the studio. Rin was dressed as Kimi Natsuki and she was looking around at everything that was going around. Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, seeing everyone working around. <em>Music Video? <em>he thought.

Rin walked forward, toward her manager. Her manager smiled and laughed with Rin. Kyoya was to far away to hear what they were saying. But he knew that Rin had said something about him when both looked back to him and looked away, continuing the conversation.

Another man walked up and joined the conversation. Kyoya suspected that the man was the Director. The Director said a few things and Rin nodded. And then she looked shocked.

"What do you mean that he's gone?" Rin shouted, horrified.

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. The Director was trying to calm Rin down. Kyoya sighed and walked over. Once over, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "There's no point in worrying over something you can't control…"

Rin shrugged off Kyoya's hand and crossed her arms, taking deep breaths.

The Director looked at Kyoya and smiled. "You!" he said, pointing. "You would be perfect for the part!"

Kyoya lifted his eyebrows, intrigued by what the Director was saying. Rin's jaw dropped and she was horrified at the idea. "WHAT?" Rin shouted, just imaging the things Kyoya could do at this part. Was Kyoya _really _going to play Prince Charming?


	12. Trouble

Chapter 12: Trouble

**(Sorry for the late update! No owning to song! Rights belong to Hatsune Miku!)**

Kyoya leaned against the wall, his foot against the wall and his arms crossed. He was watching as Rin talked to the director. She was getting directions for the music video.

Rin was wearing a red and black dress now, instead of what she was previously wearing. Kyoya found it quite odd to see her in a dress, but it quite suited her.

"Curious?" a voice said.

Kyoya glanced to his side and saw Rin's manager. He was smiling at Kyoya, a bright happy smile.

"I guess you could say that," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "The thing I'm curious about it…why am I dressed like this?" Yes, even Kyoya was out of the normal clothes he wore. Now he was dressed like a prince, and he didn't enjoy it.

The manager laughed. "I take it no one explained to you," he said. The manager looked back to where Rin was. "You see, the person we originally had for this part left without an notification. And once the director saw you, he thought you would be perfect for the part."

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "And what _exactly _am I supposed to do?"

The manger smiled as he looked a Kyoya. "That's simple…" he said.

Kyoya listened to what the manager was saying and was…well…he couldn't make out what he was thinking. Happy? Confused? He kind of thought that it was something Tamaki would do instead of him. But Kyoya, being Kyoya, never leaves a job unfinished. And no matter how strange this one was, he planned on completing the way it was asked to be completed.

"Places everyone!" the Director shouted as he walked over to his chair.

Kyoya pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where he could get a clean view about what was going on in front of the camera.

"Action!" the Director shouted once Rin was in place.

The music began.

Rin was a completely different person, she was serious about what she was doing.

Rin stood there, looking a box with a knife sitting safely within. Once the music started getting more energetic, Rin snatched the knife out of the box. The box fell to the floor and Rin walked away, her dress dragging over the box.

"Cut!" the Director shouted.

Rin stopped walking and looked back at the director. She smiled brightly and looked like a real princess.

Kyoya crossed his arms, completely fascinated by her. How she reacted when the camera was rolling and how she was now where completely different. Two completely different people.

"Mr. Ootori!" the Director shouted.

Kyoya snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Director.

The Director crossed his arms. "Your turn," he said, smiling.

Kyoya nodded. Truthfully, he didn't want to take part in this. But if he didn't, work would pile up for Rin and make her not come to Club, causing the Club to get backed up which would put more work on him. And he had enough to concern himself about.

Filming had restarted, and everyone was working hard on the scenes that were being done.

_(Cendrillon: Duet: Kaito and Hatsune Miku)_

_After showing me a dream where I dance all night,_

_The sound of the clock bell expels the magic._

_A bewildering finger lures me down the stairs,_

_So I leap down 3 steps at a time._

Rin stood at the top on the stairs and Kyoya stood at the bottom. He held out a hand and motioned a finger, in a seductive manner which would make any girl scream, for Rin to walk down the stairs. Rin took a step down the stairs and skipped a few until her hand was laying in Kyoya's hand. Kyoya then walked off with Rin to the dance floor.

_You were trembling inside the horse-carriage._

_Now tear away that wretched old outfit and return to tonight's dance ball._

_A whispering voice orders me to search for you unfamiliar face, _

_And then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you._

_In this castle where orphans gather, I'm a seraph who,_

_With a smile sketched onto my mask, embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love._

Rin sat there, looking up at the giant clock tower. She looked down to her hands as they clinched the knife tightly. She then looked up and got up. She then walked quickly away, still gripping the knife.

_In the ashes, the glass slipper melts with a crimson glow._

_Now I really am leaving, because I'm quivering,_

_As your eyes rest upon the clock._

_Running through the slope where I dance barefoot,_

_I extend my fingertip all the way to your throat._

_I kiss your tears held in my hand,_

_As an impulse runs through your back in that instant._

Rin had her hands on Kyoya's throat, a tear running down her cheek. Kyoya took a finger and removed the tear from her face. He then kissed his finger and looked at the clock. Rin pulled her hands away. Rin then ran.

_Please don't ring the bell, as I kneel to you_

_Although screaming "no" my right hand thrusts out to you an eternal farewell._

_A princess who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume,_

_You unyielding pupil cleaves through my frigid mask._

_Now your sighs penetrate my ears._

_It all seems like a faraway dream._

_Through the stained glass, the moonlight covered you with a veil._

Rin stood there, looking over at the clock. Kyoya had finally caught up and stood a few feet away, panting. Rin turned around, eyes wide and tears running from them. The Prince smiled and held out a hand calmly. Rin gave a small sad smile and placed her hand in his. They then began, calmly, dancing in the moonlight.

_Ripping apart my dress with my knees, throwing away my tiara,_

_Our eyes, gazing at each other, fire off sparks._

_Our lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other._

_If I can't save your tears, then this will all have been a one-person game._

_(Note: It's a figure of speech, she's saying how she wishes to get ride of the act she's playing and just live in the moment her and the Prince are sharing at that moment in time. Which in this case, dancing at the ball.)_

Rin stood there, looking at the Prince who stood in front of her. She was crying once again. The Prince, Kyoya, looked at the beautiful princess, at bit of surprise in his eyes.

Rin's hand, behind the Prince, raised and gripped the knife tightly. Her hand was quivering and she was crying.

The Prince closed his eyes as he felt the quivering from the girl. He sighed and said something to the girl. Rin looked up, her eyes wide and the tears had stopped. The Prince looked her straight in the eye, a small and devilish smile on his face.

"Cut!" the director shouted.

Kyoya let go of Rin and Rin took a few steps away from him. "Finally…" they both muttered.

The Director got out of his chair and walked up to the two. "Wonderful job you two!" he said. "Now, we're onto the final part of the video. Think you can pull this off in a single take like the others?"

"Yes!" Rin said before Kyoya could get a word in. "As long as I don't have to do this again, then yes."

The Director gave a small laugh and looked at Kyoya, who had his arms crossed and was silently listening.

"Alright," the Director said, "in this next part, the Prince will kiss the girl in which she will drop the knife. She will the wrap her arms around him and thus the video will end with that."

Rin's eyes widened and Kyoya was completely calm.

"Sound good?" the Director said.

"N-" before Rin could even finish the word 'no' Kyoya had spoken and said, "Sure."

Rin looked at Kyoya, eyes wide. He was completely calm with this.

The Director smiled. "I knew it would be good. Now, I'll give you two a couple of minutes to get ready." The Director then walked away.

Rin looked at Kyoya and Kyoya looked at her. Rin's face had gone red with anger, not embarrassment. "What are you thinking?" she shouted.

Kyoya looked away and pushed up his glasses. "I'm thinking," he said, "that if we do what is asked, we'll be able to get this over with."

Rin crossed her arms. "True," she said. "But why do I have to k-k-ki-ki-kis-kiss a person like you? You're an idiot!"

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. An idiot? That was the best thing she could come up with? He knew she wasn't very good at insults, but still, she could have done better then a mere idiot.

Kyoya fixed his glasses once again. "You might as well just get some courage and do what is asked," he said. "The faster it's done, the sooner it is over."

Rin crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"Plus," Kyoya said, Rin looked at Kyoya, "there is a way to fake a kiss…"

Rin lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Great! You do that and everything will be fine!"

Kyoya looked at Rin and the Shadow King's smile appeared on his face. "Sure thing!"

Rin felt a shiver down her spin and she took a step back. _He's not really going to- _Rin's thought was cut off. "Alright everyone," the Director shouted as he walked over to his chair., "take your places!"

Rin sighed. Her and Kyoya then took there places from the previous scene. Rin took a deep breath and let it out.

"Alright…" the Director said. "Action!"

_Oh time, stop now. I've been completely drawn in to you._

_I want to count out every one of your unstable heartbeats._

Rin gripped the knife behind Kyoya tighter. Kyoya was still grinning. He place a hand behind Rin's head and gripped her waist. He then pulled Rin forward and tightly embraced her into a kiss.

_Remain in my surging emotion, and be soaked hot._

Rin's eyes widened and she was starring straight at Kyoya, who's eyes were closed as he was kissing her. _Oh my- _Rin began to think. But soon she cut off her thought. She had totally convinced herself that what had just happened was completely fake and was only happening because of what the Director asked. She didn't even know the real reason.

Rin dropped the knife and it hit the ground with a clatter. She then wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck and closed her eyes.

_I cannot move beyond this. It's almost like a fairytale._

Rin was completely frozen, her lips were still pressed against Kyoya's and her arms were still wrapped around him. _What the heck am I doing? _she shouted in her head. _Even if it is for my carrier! Why do I still feel…? _Truth is, deep down-way, way deep down-Rin was a bit happy. She was happy for this moment, but this emotion was covered up by anger, hatred, and some other emotions.

"Cut!" the Director shouted. He then walked away and went to talk to the film crew.

Kyoya pulled away from Rin. He saw Rin's eyes completely open and she was in complete shock and her cheeks were red as a rose. Kyoya couldn't help but grin. "Consider us," he said, leaning closer to her face until his breath could be felt against her face, "even…"

Rin's eyes widened even more.

Kyoya smiled and walked away.

Rin dropped to her knees and sat there. She slowly brought up her hand and covered her mouth, running her fingers over her lips. Her face was getting to a brighter red and her eyes were wide. "Even?" she muttered. "How is…?" Rin bit her lip and looked to the ground, pouting. "That was my first kiss, idiot…"

A few weeks later, the video was showing on every television in Japan. And surprising enough, everyone was over at Rin's the first time they saw it.

The twins, Tamaki, Honey, Ryuu, and Mori were all sitting in front of the TV. Kyoya and Haruhi sat on the couch, reading and looking through notes. And Rin was in the kitchen.

Tamaki was bright and happy as usual, when the Music Video came on. "Hey look everyone," he said, pointing at the TV like a small child, "Rin is on TV!"

Everyone looked, even Haruhi. Kyoya looked up, but then looked back down at his notes.

Tamaki, the Twins, and Honey's jaws dropped once they saw the ending. Haruhi looked at Kyoya and noticed his grin. Haruhi then gave a small laugh, causing everyone to look at her.

"I never knew you would be so bold…" Haruhi said.

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh-oh…" Ryuu muttered. "Onii-chan isn't going to be happy…"

Tamaki looked at Ryuu and smile hiding his surprised face. "And why do you say that, Ryuu?" he said.

Ryuu looked up at the others and said, "Because Onii-chan didn't want to have Rin-Onee-chan to have her first kiss yet."

Everyone's faces went blank, except Kyoya's, he just simply smiled.

"F-F-First kiss?" the twins and Tamaki said.

Ryuu nodded. "Onii-chan said that it would cause her to leave him and he didn't want that to ever happen…"

"Little sister complex…" Mori muttered.

Haruhi, the twins, and Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "You stole her first kiss?" they shouted. Except Haruhi, who just muttered it with a disappointed look.

Kyoya didn't say anything, but everyone could tell what he was thinking just by seeing the smile.


	13. Planned Trip

**Chapter 13: Planned Trip!**

Rin was back working at the Host Club, like a normal day. But Rin knew, it wasn't going to be a normal day for anyone. She knew something was going to happen, but who knew what. That is until…

"Hey, Rin!" the twins shouted.

Rin looked over her shoulder, right when she was tackled by the twins. Rin's curious expression faded and turned into one with anger. "What do you two want…?" she said through her teeth.

The twins pouted and looked at Rin. "That's not a very nice way to thank us…" they said.

Rin lifted an eyebrow. "Thank you?" she said. "Thank you for what? What did you two do?"

The twins smiled. "Well," Kaoru said, "we decided, since you've been working so much…"

"That we should give you a little break," Hikaru continued.

"We're all going to a Hot Spring!" both twins said.

"A Hot Spring?" Kyoya said. He had overheard them when he was walking by.

Rin was released from Kaoru and Hikaru's grip and she walked away, collecting empty cups that were on the tables.

"Yep!" Hikaru said. "Turns out our mother had some tickets and she wasn't able to us them…"

"So she gave them to us and said we should take everyone," Kaoru said, smiling.

Honey came running over with Mori following slowly behind. "Do you know which Hot Spring it is?"

The twins put their hand to their chins and looked to the ceiling in thought.

Rin was over at a near by table, overhearing every word they spoke.

"I believe it was…" Hikaru started.

"…Ashikage Family Spring…" Kaoru said, crossing his arms.

Rin's hand was on a cup when she heard those words. Her eyes widened and her hand let the cup slip, making it crash to the ground.

Everyone heard the crash and looked over, seeing Rin just frozen. "Rin?" the twins said.

Rin snapped out of it and looked at them. "Huh?" she said.

"Everything alright?" Kyoya said.

Rin lifted an eyebrow. She then looked to the ground, seeing the pieces of shattered glass. "Oh!" she shouted. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'll just clean this up…"

The twins looked at each other and then back at Rin, seeing her expression made them a bit concerned. It looked like she was sad or something.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and walked over to where Rin was. He then bent down and began helping Rin pick up the broken glass.

The twins lifted an eyebrow and crossed their arms, angry. Honey lifted both eyebrows and made an 'O' shape with his mouth, with a slight blush in his cheeks. Mori was unmoved as usual.

"That's unusual…" Tamaki said, walking up to the group and seeing Kyoya helping Rin.

"You got that right…" the twins said, with a biter tone. "Now he's acting like Prince Charming…"

Rin and Kyoya were picking up the broken glass. But soon, Rin snatched her hand away, after feeling a sting in it.

Kyoya glanced up as he paused from picking up the glass. "Something wrong, Miss Kawasawa?" he said.

Rin looked at Kyoya. "Oh, no, it's nothing…" she muttered. She glanced at her palm and noticed the cut she had just gotten from a piece of glass. She clinched her fist and continued to pick up the pieces.

Kyoya noticed her hand, but didn't say anything. Instead he just continued to pick up the glass.

Once every piece of glass was picked up and sitting on the tray, Rin was going to walk away and throw it away. But soon, she was grabbed by the wrist by none other then Kyoya. Rin looked at Kyoya and lifted an eyebrow. "What is it?" she said.

Kyoya flipped Rin's hand over (palm facing up) and opened her hand, seeing the cut on it. "Careless as usual…" he muttered.

Something snapped in Rin's head and she was furious from the words Kyoya had just spoken. "Excuse me for being careless…" she said, sarcastically.

Kyoya let go of Rin's wrist and put his hands in his pockets. "Once your done throwing the cup you so _carelessly _dropped; come back here so we can do something with that hand…" Kyoya then walked away.

Rin rolled her eyes. _What does he mean by 'we'? _she said, walking away. _Everyone knows I'm going to be the one taking care of this thing…_

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting in a chair, her arm outstretched and getting her wound treated by, strangely, Kyoya. She wasn't really caring about that at the moment, instead she was listening to the others talk about the 'Hot Spring' trip everyone was to go on.<p>

"So," Haruhi said, "you want us _all _to go to this Host Spring called 'Ashikage Family Spring'?"

Rin flinched from the sting in her hand and from Haruhi's words. "Hey!" she shouted at Kyoya.

"Be still and shut-up…" Kyoya said bitterly as he wrapped her hand.

Rin stuck out her tongue at Kyoya and looked away.

Tamaki smiled at the two, but didn't comment even though he was dieing to. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" he said to twins and everyone. "Then we could all bond!"

Rin felt like throwing up at what he just said. Kyoya had finished wrapping Rin's hand and she got up, trying to walk away as fast as she could before someone noticed her. But…

"Rin?" Tamaki said. Rin stopped and looked at him. "Are you coming with us?"

"Umm…" Rin said, scratching her head. "I would love to…but…uh…I have…work! Yeah, that's right, I have work!"

The twins lifted an eyebrow at her. "No you don't," they said. "We talked to your manager and he said you were free until next month."

Rin gave a nervous smile and laughed. _Dang it! _she thought. She then thought of her manager snickering at that moment. _You are so dead Nasagi-san…_

"Great!" Tamaki said, smiling brightly. "Then it's settled! We're all going to the Hot Spring starting tomorrow!"

Everyone cheered; Kyoya rolled his eyes and walked away; Rin stood there wondering what had just happened. "Uh…" she said. "How long will this trip be…?"

The twins looked at her. "About a week…"

Rin's eyes widened. _I don't know if I could survive that long… _she thought. _Especially at that place…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about last time guys! When I uploaded it, it didn't want to let me edit it and stuff. And so, that's why there were mistakes and stuff. Okay so, I know people saw that I spelled Mori "MoUri" and truthfully, you could spell it that way and many other ways, but the most common way is "Mori" so I apologize for confusing you with the spelling and plus I was thinking about Detective Conan and Mouri is spelled with a 'U' so that could explain some of it. The other stuff was due to the computer being an idiot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapters so far, I'm trying to update them more. Thanks for the Reviews and stuff. Hope to read more of them! And stay tuned! Because we are finally-actually, I'll let you wait, no spoiling the next chapter! ^_^**


	14. Ashikage Family Spring

**Chapter 14: Ashikage Family Spring**

Rin kept jumping her leg as she watched the trees roll by. She had been in the car with Host Club for about three hours, or for what felt like three hours. The whole ride was just her waiting in agonizing pain for what she awaited for once they got to the Ashikage Family Spring.

The Host Club was in a bright and happy mood. Honey watching everything out the window with Mori by his side. The twins talking with Haruhi about how they were going to have a good trip with everyone. And Tamaki was…well…being Tamaki. He was talking with Kyoya and it seemed Kyoya was getting annoyed.

Tamaki stopped talking, feeling the killing aura from his friend and the girl who sat next to him. Tamaki looked at Rin and saw she was still jumping her leg. "Uh," he said, "Rin?"

Rin didn't listen, she was completely zoned out by now.

"Rin!" Tamaki and the twins shouted.

Rin jumped and stopped jumping her leg. She looked at Tamaki with a glare. "What…?" she said through her teeth.

"Are you alright?" the twins said. "You've been acting strangely ever since we picked you up this morning."

Rin gave a smile, hiding the fact she was a bit scared and worried. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just a bit…worried about Ryuu…?" Part of that statement was actually true. Since Rin was going on a week long trip to a Hot Spring, no one would be able to take care of Ryuu while she was gone. So, Rin had called her older brother, Ichirou, to take care a Ryuu for the time being. Of course, her older brother-being the more protective one-told Rin that a week long trip with six boys was not a bright idea. But Rin didn't listen and decided to leave for the trip anyway.

Haruhi and Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, hearing the slight question in what Rin had just said. Haruhi, although, shrugged it off and began to look out the window.

The twins crossed their arms. "Are you sure that's all it's about?" Kaoru said.

"You and Kyoya did get into a fight before we left…" Hikaru said.

Both twins were elbowed in the side by Haruhi and Tamaki, and they knew that they shouldn't have said anything about the previous fight.

Ring crossed her legs and arms. Her hair covered her face, but everyone saw the evil smile on her face. When Rin looked up, her face was grim. "Now who said that has anything to do with what I'm feeling…?"

Kyoya smirked. "It sure seemed to get you apprehensive earlier…" he said.

Rin bit her lip and glared at Kyoya. "That's just because you-" Rin cut herself off and her face went a bit red-not from embarrassment but from rage.

"I…what, Miss Kawasawa?" Kyoya said, grinning as he looked at Rin.

Rin looked away, a frown on her face and her anger building up.

The twins glared at Kyoya, but Kyoya didn't care. In fact, he quite enjoyed getting under Rin's skin and making her tick. It was most enjoyable, but at times it could get a bit out of hand.

Kyoya looked away from Rin. He pushed up his glasses and looked back at his notebook, crossing his legs in the process. "Rin," he said.

Rin jumped at hearing her name leave his mouth, although she heard it a few times it never sounded like this. The word left Kyoya's mouth with a kind of sweet sound but with a slight touch of the usual bitterness.

Rin looked at Kyoya out of the corner of her eye. There she saw the Shadow King's smile and knew nothing good was going to come out of what he was going to say.

"Your brother," Kyoya said, "did have a small point. It's way to _uncivilized _for a high school girl-your age-to be going on a week trip with six men."

Rin felt her thought break in half. Was he really saying this? He was the one who agreed to letting them all go on the trip. "Are you serious?" Rin said, turning her head towards Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at Rin and smiled-a smile that could make _any _girl fall. "I'm dead serious, Miss Kawasawa," he said.

Rin's anger level had reached it's peek. Her hand-that was gripping the seat-clinched it tighter. But soon, she had calmed herself down and her hand released the seat. Rin then turned her head to the window. "Whatever…" she muttered.

Everyone blinked in amazement, everyone was surprised that Rin had managed to calm down so quickly. It was a real shocker.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the Host Club had arrived at Ashikage Family Spring. They stood in the lobby, looking around. It was on old fashioned, open air, Hot Spring. Of course, Rin wasn't as fascinated as Tamaki and the others were, since she had been there many times.<p>

Footsteps were heard from the corridor to the left from where the Host Club was standing. They looked over and saw a women standing there. She wore jeans with a gray t-shirt. Her hair was a short-bob and it was black. The women crossed her arms as she stepped up to the group.

"I take it you're the Host Club I heard was coming?" she said, with a grin on her face.

Rin stepped behind the twins, hiding-or at least trying. The twins looked at each other, wondering what had gotten into her.

Tamaki smiled at the women. "Yes, indeed we are," he said, acting like a true gentlemen. "You must be the owner of this fine place."

The women lifted an eyebrow, she didn't seem impressed with Tamaki's charm. "Cut the crap, boy," she said.

Everyone was shocked, except Rin. Although, the Host Club thought that the women was just like Rin for a moment.

"Yes," the women said, "I'm owner of this Spring. Ashikage Reiko."

"Nice to meet you…" everyone said, scared of the smiling face of Reiko.

Reiko crossed her arms. "We haven't really had an visitors for awhile…" she said. "Well, it's a pleasure having you all stay here. The rooms are down the hall. There are a total of four rooms, so that means two in each room." Reiko walked past the Host Club and walked to the corridor right across from the other. "If you have any questions, please notify me or my daughter. Dinner will be brought to your rooms around 8:00 P.M." Reiko was then out of sight.

The Host Club all looked at each other. Rin walked past the Host Club and was walking down the corridor, towards the rooms. The Host Club slowly followed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rin was sitting in the open air bath. The bath was divided in two, one side women another men.<p>

The night was quiet and there was no noise to disturb Rin. Except when someone else came into the bath.

Rin opened her eyes and was surprised to see Reiko, standing there. A towel was wrapped around her and she had a grin on her face. "I knew it was you, Rin…" Reiko said.

Rin looked to the water as she heard Reiko step in. "Look," Rin said, "I didn't want to come here… I was dragged along, so don't-"

Reiko cut Rin off. "I don't mind you coming here…" she said, taking a place near Rin and looking up to the sky. "The only person one person who _would _mind …"

"Are you going to tell him?" Rin said, glancing at Reiko.

Reiko grinned. "No," she said, "there's no reason for me to tell him."

Rin went silent.

"Do you remember when we were little," Reiko said, a smile on her face, "we used to always look up at the stairs and make a wish."

Rin gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I remember…" she said. "Back when everything was perfect…" Rin's expression saddened.

Reiko looked at Rin. Reiko lifted an eyebrow and smacked Rin on the back of the head. Rin glared and Reiko gave a grin. "Don't think everything is lost."

Rin smiled.

"By the way, isn't it a bit dangerous to be on a trip with six boys?" Reiko said.

Rin lifted an eyebrow. "Since when did you become the kind of person to worry about me?" she said.

Reiko elbowed Rin. "Since I had a child!" she said. "Still, be on your toes, Rin, you never know when something will go completely wrong. Next thing you know, your in a room, alone with one."

Rin laughed. "Like that's going to happen," she stated sarcastically.

On the other side, Kyoya was sitting in the bath, reading his notebook. He had heard everything and was quite curious himself. Kyoya smiled, he knew he could use this to his advantage.

* * *

><p>Rin was walking back to her room, her robe on and a towel hanging around her neck. <em>I thought Reiko would have been the first to get me in trouble… <em>she thought as she placed her hand on the door. _I guess something must have a happened in the main house… _Rin opened the door and walked into the dark room.

Rin stopped her thinking for a moment and looked to the window. Her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting in the chair. Kyoya was sitting there, his arms crossed and a serious look in his eyes. The light gleamed on his glasses and Rin could see his hair was still a bit wet.

Rin lifted an eyebrow and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" Rin said.

Kyoya got up from his chair and walked across the room to Rin-saying nothing.

Rin took a step back, her heart beat quickening. Soon Rin bumped her back against the door. She looked behind her, seeing the door was actually there. Then, a hand slammed against the wall next to her head. Rin looked up and saw Kyoya inches away and getting closer with every second.


	15. The Little Girl

**Chapter 15: The Little Girl**

Rin was trying to keep her breathing under control. Was she dreaming? No, she wasn't. Kyoya had actually pinned her against the door and was moving inches closer to her. Rin could feel the warmth from his body and the warm breath from his mouth.

Kyoya was about a centimeter away from closing the gap between their lips. He looked at Rin and saw she was in complete shock. Her face was red and her hair was dripping to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bit wide, but no wider then normal.

Kyoya gave a Shadow King smile and pulled away from Rin, a laugh slipping his throat.

Rin raised an eyebrow at the sound of the small laugh. _Did he just… _Rin thought.

Kyoya couldn't keep his laughter in anymore and began laughing.

Rin's expression faded into a blank look.

Kyoya was leaning over, laughing. He had his hands on his knees, keeping him standing. He looked up at Rin and was beginning to cease laughing. "You don't actually think I would do such a thing, would you?" he said, gaining his composure again.

Rin's blank stare faded and turned into her normal expression. "No," Rin said, "I thought you were up to something. Now, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Kyoya said, sitting in a chair. "You're the one who came into the wrong room."

Rin was about to say something, but soon she paused and looked around the room. She noticed the bags in the corner and a small bear hand sticking out of it. _Whoops… _she thought.

"Now," Kyoya said leaning forward, "what is that you want? Did you come here for something? Or did you want to…" Kyoya paused, but then he continued, "or did you want to _enjoy yourself _a bit?"

Rin's eyes widened, she knew what he was thinking when he said that. But telling by the grin on his face, he was simply joking, but Rin didn't know that.

Rin grabbed one of the pillows and gripping it in her hand. She looked up at Kyoya, dead serious. She then threw the pillow at Kyoya's face and opened the door about to walk out. "Next time you want to know something," she said, looking over her shoulder, "seriously ask instead of playing a sick game like this!" Rin then slammed the door behind her and she was gone.

Kyoya looked at the pillow in his lap, he then looked out the window. "Sick game, huh…?" Kyoya put his hand over his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. "I'm so distrait…"

* * *

><p>Rin was storming down the hall. Her hands were in fists and her cheeks were still a bit red. <em>What is up with him? <em>she thought. _Doesn't he know when to not do something? He makes me so frustrated! He can go die in the mountains for all I care! _Rin slowed her pace down and looked to the ground. _But… _Rin put her hand to her chest and gripped the rob. _Why did… _Rin shook her head and put her hand back by her side. _There must be something wrong with me…_

Rin began walking again, but that is until she ran into something hard. She looked up and saw Tamaki standing in front of her.

"Rin?" Tamaki said, rubbing his head. "What are you doing up so late?"

Rin smiled. "I was just going back to my room," she said. She then walked past Tamaki and waved. "Well, goodnight, Tamaki."

"Goodnight…" Tamaki said. He was wondering why Rin was up so late. And why did she just come out of Kyoya's and his room?

Tamaki shrugged and walked back to his room, but before he could open the door, he noticed a small girl hiding behind a pillar-looking at him. Tamaki smiled and bent down to the girls height. "Hello there," Tamaki said, smiling.

The girl blushed and hid more behind the pillar.

"There's no need to be afraid," Tamaki said, holding out his hand.

The girl stepped out from behind the pillar and looked at Tamaki. She had short black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a pink kimono and her hand was up to her mouth. She looked the age of four or so.

Tamaki smiled again. "I'm Tamaki," he said, "what's your name, little one?"

The girl shifted her eyes back and forth. She then looked at Tamaki and said, "Maya…"

Tamaki gave a small laugh. "Well, Maya-chan," he said, "what is it-"

Maya cut Tamaki off. "Are you Rin-nee-chan's friend?" she said.

Tamaki laughed again and smiled nervously. "Yes, I am," he said.

The girl's expression faded into a dark and sad one. "Oh…" she said.

"Do you know Rin?" Tamaki asked.

Maya nodded slowly. "Mommy and Daddy told me to stay away from Rin-nee-chan…" Maya said sadly.

"And why's that?" Tamaki said, as childish as ever, but with an astonished tone.

Maya looked at Tamaki. "Because they said she was a bad omen…" she said. "They said she would bring bad luck to the family and that she should just go away…" Tamaki's eyes widened at this. Maya looked to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes, she was unhappy. "The grownups always called Rin-nee-chan names and kept saying things I didn't understand…" Tears ran down Maya's face. "I wish Rin-nee-chan would just disappear…"

Tamaki smiled and laughed. "Now, now," he said, "surely you don't-"

"I hate her!" Maya screamed. She then ran away.

Tamaki squatted there, wondering what had just happened. Soon the door to the room opened and Kyoya peeked out. "What's going on?" he said.

Tamaki stood. "I don't know…" Tamaki said, shrugging. He then looked at Kyoya and glared.

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "What?" he said.

Tamaki crossed his arms. "Why was Rin with you…alone?" Tamaki said.

Kyoya and Tamaki just stood there, looking at each other. Then Kyoya slammed the door shut and left Tamaki standing there. He kept shouting to be let in and after awhile Kyoya let him in. But he still didn't answer Tamaki's question. Truthfully, he didn't want to talk about it, especially to someone who would over react at the situation.


	16. Falling

Chapter 16: Falling

Rin was walking through the woods with Hikaru. A few minutes ago, everyone was out playing ball. Tamaki soon hit the ball too hard and it went flying to somewhere in the woods. Rin offered to go run and get it, but the twins wanted to come along.

Soon enough the twins and Rin were wondering through the forest. But after hearing a noise, they were off running (even Rin). The twins had split and Rin was now with Hikaru.

So now, Rin and Hikaru were looking for the ball and Kaoru.

"How long have we been wondering through the forest?" Hikaru said, slowly walking behind Rin.

Rin looked at the watch around her wrist. "For about thirty minutes…" Rin quietly said. She put her arm down and continued to walk.

"It's only been thirty minutes?" Hikaru said. "It feels like an hour…"

Rin laughed and rolled her eyes. She looked up and stopped walking. Hikaru stopped behind her and looked up. "Well," Rin said, "found the ball…"

Both teens smiled as they looked at the colored ball in the tree. It seemed to be stuck and was very high from the ground.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting on the grass, waiting for Rin and the twins to come back with the ball. "They seem to be taking awhile," Honey said. "Think maybe they got lost?"<p>

"Na…" Reiko said, grinning. She was carrying a tray of drinks over to the group when she over heard what Honey had said. "Rin knows the woods like the back of her hand."

"How?" Haruhi said.

"Rin doesn't really seem like the type of girl who would go through the woods so much," Tamaki said.

Reiko giggled and set the tray on a table near where Kyoya was sitting. "Well," she said, "then you don't know Rin very well. She's one of those girls who doesn't take no for an answer. She's rash, hot-blooded, likes doing things on her own, and is a tomboy." Reiko sat down in a chair, a smile playing across her lips. "But, she can be kind and considerate when she wants to be."

Honey and Tamaki tilted there heads in curiosity. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and so did Haruhi.

"You sure know a lot about her…" Kyoya said, crossing his legs.

Reiko's smile faded.

"What is your relationship with Miss Kawasawa, Mrs. Ashikage?" Kyoya grinned as he looked at Reiko.

Reiko crossed her arms and looked at Kyoya, not really saying anything.

Tamaki and Honey looked back and forth from person to person. Mori and Haruhi just looked at them blankly.

Reiko crossed her legs and sighed, looking to the ground. "Well… Rin and I are…"

* * *

><p>"I can't reach it!" Rin shouted. She was on a branch, stretching her arm out to the ball locked in the branches.<p>

Hikaru stood at the ground, watching from the ground. "Rin," he said, "be carefully. The branch doesn't look that sturdy…"

Rin grinned and continued to reach. "I'll be fine…" she said. "I'm sure that the-" Rin cut herself off when she heard a crack.

Hikaru heard the crack also, and then another crack.

Rin looked down and saw the branch snapping. She quickly looked up and reached for the ball again. "Almost…there…" she muttered.

"Rin, get off the branch, you're going to-" Before Hikaru could finish, the branch snapped from underneath Rin.

* * *

><p>"You and Rin are cousins?" everyone shouted in shock.<p>

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and re-crossed his arms. "That would explain some things…" he muttered.

Tamaki lifted his eyebrows at hearing Kyoya say that. Although, he seemed to be the only one who heard it.

"So," Honey said, "you and Rin have known each other for awhile now."

Reiko nodded. "I've known Rin ever since she was born. I am ten years older then her."

"Did you know Rin's parents?" Haruhi asked.

Reiko nodded. "They were great people and they cherished Rin very much. It's hard to believe that they're really gone…" Reiko leaned against her hand as her elbow rested on the table. "On the day of Rin's birth, they two had a dispute about her name. Her father wanted to name her 'Ren' (water lily) and her mother wanted to name her 'Yuki' (snow). After awhile, they came to an agreement and named her 'Rin'. Kimi and Natsuki always thought Rin's name was fated, saying as how Rin was always cold to others especially to them…"

"Kimi and Natsuki?" Tamaki said.

Reiko nodded. "Kawasawa Kimi, Rin's mother, and Kawasawa Natsuki, Rin's father…" Reiko lifted an eyebrow. "You mean Rin never said anything?"

Haruhi shook her head.

Honey looked at Mori. "So," he said, "Rin dedicated her stage name to her parents?"

Mori gave a small nod.

* * *

><p>"Ow…" Rin moaned, her eyes shut and her hand rubbing against her head.<p>

"You alright?" Hikaru's voice asked.

Rin gave a small nod. "Yeah, I think I'm fi-" When's Rin's eyes opened, she saw Hikaru underneath her. Her legs on either side of him and his back was leaning against the tree trunk a bit. Their faces were a bit apart and they were looking straight at each other. Both of them were covered in leaves and small sticks.

Both teens were frozen in place. "Um…" Hikaru said. "You sure you're alright?"

Rin slowly nodded. "Yeah I'm fine…" Rin pushed herself away and got off of Hikaru. Hikaru sat up, but still sat against the tree trunk.

"Uh… Rin?" Hikaru said.

Rin looked at Hikaru, her eyebrows lifted.

"You…have a cut on your head…" he said, giving a small smile.

Rin looked up, trying to see her forehead. "Do I really?" she said. Rin soon felt a hand slip behind her head and pull her a bit forward. Soon a pair of soft and warm lips pressed against her forehead, the place where the cut was. Rin couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by this, to make it worst she felt a tongue against her skin.

Hikaru pulled away from Rin and looked at her. He saw her face bright red and she was speechless. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Rin shouted, hitting him behind the head.

"Because," he said, "your expression is priceless!"

Rin frowned. "Well," she said, standing, "it surprised me a bit…"

"Sorry, but we can't let it get infected," Hikaru said, smiling as he stood to his feet.

Hikaru was soon cut off guard by a hand brushing against his face and moving through his hair. His heart had quickened in pace just knowing Rin was touching him.

Rin pulled her hand away, holding a small leaf. "You had a leaf in your hair, Hikaru," she said, grinning as she held it.

"R-Right…" Hikaru said, giving a small sigh. He was slightly disappointed.

Rin dropped the leaf and walked away. She bent down and grabbed the ball and turned around to see Hikaru standing there still. "We should continue to look for Kaoru, he should be around here…"

"Maybe he went back to the others already," Hikaru said.

Rin blinked a few times. "You might be right…" she said. "Anyway, we should get moving." Rin then walked away.

Hikaru bit his lip and frowned. "Right…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Hikaru and Rin rejoined the group. Turned out that Kaoru had the idea of going back to the others and waiting for Hikaru and Rin to get back.<p>

Everyone welcomed the two back and Kaoru was happy to see his brother alright. Everyone was laughing and playing ball again. But soon the ball got kicked into the woods again and was never seen again.


	17. Hikaru's Feelings

Chapter 17: Hikaru's Feelings

Hikaru was sitting at the table, watching Rin talk to Haruhi about cooking. His chin was resting on his palm and his elbow against the tabletop. He was watching the different expressions Rin made when she was talking to Haruhi in the kitchen-right across from where Hikaru was sitting. Of course he was to far to hear what the two were saying, but he knew that the conversation was fun for Rin.

Hikaru felt his heart jump when he saw Rin show a gentle smile to Haruhi. Haruhi must have said something to make Rin look like that-especially saying as how Rin had a small blush to her cheeks.

"It's not polite to stare," a voice said.

Hikaru didn't dare to lift his head, knowing who was next to him now. His brother, Kaoru, had taken the seat next to him.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Kaoru said, doing the same thing as his brother was doing. Just instead of looking at Rin, he was looking at Hikaru.

"About two hours…" Hikaru muttered. "Although I don't understand why I'm not bored…"

Kaoru's eyes widened, why would his brother just sit there for two hours? Unless…

Kaoru smiled, he knew the reason even though Hikaru couldn't see it. Most likely, everyone knew the reason. Although, only one person probably didn't like the thought of it. And knowing Hikaru, he would completely deny it.

"You are so clueless sometimes…" Kaoru said with a small laugh.

Hikaru looked at his brother and saw him smiling.

"I saw what happened in the woods the other day," Kaoru said. "I saw everything, Hikaru. You can't hide it."

"Hide what?" Hikaru said, giving a small pout-most likely offended that his brother would think he was hiding something.

"You like Rin, don't you?" Kaoru said, smiling.

Hikaru looked away from his brother and back at Rin. She was laughing with Haruhi. Hikaru felt a bit overjoyed to see her smiling and laughing-it was way different from her normal expressions. Although, he loved them all.

But soon the unexpected happened and the most unwanted person-in Hikaru's mind-came into the picture. Kyoya had walked into the kitchen, saying something as he passed by Rin. Rin rolled her eyes and then shouted at Kyoya. Haruhi got a bit startled and was trying to calm Rin down. Kyoya probably said something about Rin's attempt at cooking and made her angry.

Hikaru gave a small smile, finding it quite amusing to see Rin get angry over such a thing. Although, he some how wished she got angry at him instead of Kyoya.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kaoru said.

Hikaru jumped out of his thoughts and realized that Kaoru was still next to him.

"I don't know if I like her…" Hikaru said, his expression softening. "My emotions always get jumbled whenever she's around… All I know is, I want to tease her and make her get angry at me like she does with Kyoya."

Kaoru looked at the expression his brother was showing, sad and hopeless. Although, not everything was lost. Kaoru smiled at his thought, maybe there was a way to make that change.

"Well," Kaoru said, getting up from his seat, "just sitting here won't get you any closer to figuring it out."

Hikaru looked up at his brother and saw that mischievous smile. Hikaru couldn't help but join his brother in smiling.

"Don't give up until the very end," Kaoru said. "Or she _definatly _won't be yours…"

Hikaru glared at Kaoru and Kaoru began laughing. He knew that would get his brothers attention. Even if Hikaru couldn't figure it out yet, Kaoru knew what his brother was feeling. After all, what would twins be without that bond?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update everyone. I have been SUPER busy and I almost forgot about this story. But I finally got inspiration and wrote this and that. I really do hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if I didn't get Hikaru down pat, but I think I got him kind of close. But thank you for all the support on this story. Check out my Profile and see some stuff in there that you might be interested in. But still, THANK YOU! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! COMING TO A WEBSITE NEAR YOU! XD<strong>


	18. Maya's Hatred

**Chapter 18: Maya's hatred**

* * *

><p>Rin was standing near the table in which everyone sat at for dinner. Everyone had finished dinner and they were all talking. Tamaki was talking to Reiko, asking too many questions from the likes of it. But Maya seemed happy to listen. Honey was all smiles and talked to Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking with Haruhi, and she didn't look to happy from the teasing. Kyoya seemed to be the only calm one at the table, sitting there quietly and reading his notebook.<p>

"Alright!" Rin said, smiling. "Time for desert! A special something that I cooked!"

Everyone's faces went blank and kind of sickly. Reiko had told everyone how Rin was terrible at making things with an oven. They just hoped that it wasn't cake she was giving out.

Rin's smile faded and she blinked at everyone. "Why did everyone go green all of a sudden…?"she said.

Everyone gave a sheepish smile and said, "No reason!"

Rin raised an eyebrow and turned around-heading toward the kitchen.

Everyone looked at each other a bit concerned about what Rin was going to bring back to all of them. The only one who actually knew was Haruhi, because she helped her friend.

Rin came back holding a small basket. She set it on the table and smiled as she took her seat next to Kyoya.

"What?" she said, looking at everyone as they starred at the basket. "Something wrong?"

"N-No!" everyone said, laughing.

Surprisingly the first one who reached into the basket was Kyoya. He soon pulled out a small cookie and looked at it. Everyone knew he wasn't into sweets, so they were all anticipating him to just put it back or something. But what did happen was completely unexpected. He actually took a bite of the cookie, making everyone gasp. They were gasping at the fact he would actually take a bite of a sweet _and _the fact that he was willing to try Rin's cooking.

"Not bad…" Kyoya said, glancing at Rin with a grin. She grinned at the comment or what was supposed to be a comment.

Honey lifted his eyebrows and looked at the basket. He then reached across the table and grabbed a cookie-along with the twins and most of the others.

Honey took a bite of his cookie and his face lit up. "This is delicious!" he said. Mori nodded, agreeing with Honey.

The twins took a bite of theirs and smiled. "Wonderful!" they said in unison. Both then looked at Rin and saw her smiling at the compliment-a real smile. Hikaru immediately blushed.

Tamaki took a bite of his and his face lit up. "It's like heaven!" he said. He then looked at Rin and saw her glaring at him. He then went to his depression mode, making everyone laugh at him.

Reiko looked down at Maya and saw the girl wasn't to happy. "Maya?" Reiko said in a gentle tone. "Would you like one?"

The girl didn't answer. She just kept her eyes on Rin. How could she be happy with knowing what she did?

Reiko looked at Rin and then back at Maya. The little girl was steaming now, furious. "Ma-"

Before Reiko could finish, the little girl screamed, "Stop this!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the little girl. The girl had tears in her eyes and they were running down her face.

"Maya, there's no need to shout at Rin," Reiko said, about to touch the girl's shoulder. But she drew back once the girl slapped her hand away.

"How can you take her side?" the little girl screamed. "She's taking everyone away! First mom and dad! And now she's trying to take away Aunt Reiko!" The little girl glared at Rin, but Rin didn't show it bugging her. In fact, the words the girl screamed were nothing to her, sure they hurt but she didn't want to show it.

"You're a murderer!" Maya screamed once again. "I wish you would just disappear!" Maya then jumped from her seat and ran out the backdoor.

"Maya!" Reiko shouted, but the girl was gone already. Reiko sighed and looked at Rin.

Rin's head was down and her hands sat neatly in her lap. Her bangs covered her eyes and her hands were trembling. But no one could see this.

Kyoya glanced at Rin and noticed the differences in her mood. But he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't know much about what was going on at the moment. But before he knew it, Tamaki had spoke the words that most of them were afraid to speak.

"What was that about?" Tamaki said.

Honey looked up to the girl that was sitting next to him, noticing the sadness that she had at the moment. "Rin-chan?" he said. He was about to put his hand on her's, when she suddenly stood to her feet.

Rin stood there for a second, not really moving an inch.

"Rin?" Hikaru said.

Rin didn't mutter a word let alone look up from the floor. She pushed her hands off the table and stormed towards the backdoor.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Kawasawa?" Kyoya said, folding his hands on the table.

Rin slammed open the door and looked back over her shoulder. "I'm going to go find Maya…" she said.

Kyoya opened his mouth about to say something, but Rin quickly cut him off before anything was said. "Don't think about stopping me, Kyoya."

Kyoya didn't bother saying anything now. Her tone was serious, full of hurt and worriment. He could understand a bit of why, but that was just an assumption of his. He still considered her an idiot, running out into the woods in the middle of the night without a light or anything.

"Rin!" Tamaki shouted as Rin ran out the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Should we go after her?" they said, giving the worried gaze to Tamaki.

Tamaki simply looked at the young man sitting next to him, Kyoya was calm and was simply looking at the door. What was running through his friends head? He didn't know, no one knew. But it couldn't be good.

"Miss Ashikage," Kyoya said, sitting back in his chair. Reiko looked at the young man with a narrow gaze. "Care to tell us what this predicament is about?"

Reiko just stood there, her arms crossed. A starring contest was more like what Kyoya and her were doing. Neither saying anything and neither moving from their spot. That is until Reiko spoke up.

"Maya's parents died in a car accident a few years ago," Reiko said. "At the time, everyone in the family was saying Rin was bad omen-mostly because they didn't accept her being a delinquent after her parents died. Do to this, at the funeral everyone was saying how Maya's parents death was caused by Rin, saying as she was near by at the time. Maya soon began to believe that. She's hated Rin every since then."

Everyone was silent. The twins took a glance at each other. Honey was practically crying again and Mori his normal self. Tamaki was crying and hugging Haruhi, which she didn't really understand. Kyoya sat there, calm and looking at the door. He didn't understand why he was concerning himself with Rin's past. But he just couldn't help but want to know more about it, trying to understand what made her a delinquent.

Soon something caught Kyoya's attention outside. Something small running up to the door. The door burst open and Maya was standing there, panting.

Reiko jumped to her feet and ran over to Maya. "Maya!" she said, falling to her knees and looking at the girl. "Are you alright?"

The small girl nodded and dried her tears. "I-I'm sorry!" she said. "I'm sorry for yelling at everyone!"

Everyone smiled, glad to see the girl was alright. But, where was Rin?

"Maya," Reiko said, trying to calm the girl down, "where's Rin?"

The little girl sniffed and tried to control her crying. "She found me a-at the lake and I was about to fall in. Rin caught me before that and ended up falling in herself. I ran here before she came back up!"

In a matter of seconds Kyoya was up and out the door. Everyone just stood there blankly, trying to wonder what just happened. But soon they decided instead of standing around they should follow and make sure that Kyoya didn't do anything he might regret.

* * *

><p>The Host Club had gotten to the lake and they were all panting. They had ran all the way there, but they reached the Lake after Kyoya. But Kyoya was just standing there, looking at the lake and the person sitting in front of it.<p>

The person turned around and looked over their shoulder. The person was Rin, drenched in water. She got up and walked over to the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" she said, smiling.

"Well, we-" Hikaru began, but Kyoya quickly cut him off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kyoya shouted. Everyone was taken aback. "Do you ever think before you act?"

Rin crossed her arms and looked at him. She saw the rage in his eyes and could tell he was super angry with her. But she noticed something else in his eyes, worriment?

Rin was about to say something, but Kyoya just cut in again. "You could have gotten hurt, idiot!" he shouted. "Do you know what could have happened if you didn't come back up?"

"If I didn't act then Maya could have drowned!" Rin shouted.

Kyoya was silent, knowing she was right.

"I know that I could have drowned or froze or whatever," Rin said, her tone more calm. "But I wouldn't call that an idiotic decision if it was to save another, especially if it's someone who has more to look forward to in life."

Everyone was silent, even Kyoya. Who knew Rin could have such logic behind her actions. But still, they did agree with Kyoya that he actions were a bit rash.

Kyoya raised a hand and Rin flinched, afraid he was going to do something. But instead he rested in on her head and patted it gently. But that didn't lat long before he said, "You're still an idiot."

Rin glared up at Kyoya, but she wasn't the only one. Hikaru was also glaring at Kyoya from behind his back. He couldn't take it when Kyoya touched Rin like that. He also couldn't stand him being a jerk to her. Kaoru actually had to hold his brother back from punching Kyoya right then and there.

Rin slapped Kyoya's hand away and glared at him. Kyoya just snickered and gave a grin. But soon Rin lightened up and smiled, knowing that the teasing would still be the same no matter how many things she did wrong. Or about how many things he disapproved of.

Tamaki smiled, seeing the two. _Maybe there is some progress… _he thought. But soon his look went narrow. _But their still both clueless… Maybe that'll change in the near future._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter was a bit different or not to your liking. It was hard coming up with something. And I'm sorry if I'm making Rin's past a bit TOO sad for you all. The next few chapters are probably going to be different. Still, sorry if you don't like. I'm running out of ideas for this, but I'm sure after awhile I'll get something. Please Review! NICELY! Anyway, please continue reading. *bows* thank you very much.<strong>


	19. Arguing

**Chapter 19: Arguing**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing of the songs in this chapter or any of the song mentioned in ANY chapter. Please enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the last day of the Ashikage Family Springs Weekend, and as the Host Club was leaving to go home there was already tension among two members. Rin and Kyoya had gotten into another argument, one much worse then the one's before. Of course, Rin wasn't just irritated at Kyoya's provocative manner, she was also annoyed with Tamaki and the twins.<p>

Earlier, before everyone had left, they were all wishing Reiko and Maya the best of luck. It seems after the incident with Maya and Rin, Maya thought differently about Rin. Tamaki was so happy about this that he wanted a group hug with everyone, even Reiko and Rin. The to ladies looked at each other and grinned. Next thing everyone new Tamaki was on the ground, in pain.

After that the twins had tackled Rin in a hug. She didn't enjoy it much, saying that they were giving her a mischievous smile. But she shrugged them off and she said goodbye like everyone else did.

Once they got to the car was when the fight started. Kyoya said how Rin shouldn't neglect her work when she gets back. Rin then began shouting, saying that she wasn't neglecting her work and she was doing all she could. But then Kyoya went and stated that her manager called him and told him she hasn't written a new song in quite awhile. The manager asked that Kyoya would make sure she wrote one and that the deadline would be in a few days.

Rin of course yelled at him for forgetting to mention something like that, which made the fighting continue. But once everyone was in the car and riding home, tension had filled the air. Rin was ticked and everyone could see the anger on her face and knew just by how she was jumping her leg while reading through her notebook.

Everyone could tell Kyoya was the same way, just by how he was writing and the anger shown on his face. Sure to those who didn't know him would consider him to be calm, but to his best friend-Kyoya was pissed.

About an hour passed and the group was still not home. There was still silence between everyone. Only thing that was heard was the engine, and the radio that the twins had turned on to get rid of the silence.

The song that was playing ended and the announcer was now talking. _"Now the moment you've all be waiting for!" _she said. _"The special guest for today is…" _there was a dramatic pause. _"Kimi Natsuki's band members!"_

Everyone in the car looked up to the small radio station. They then began to pay attention to what was being said instead of just carelessly listening and not paying much attention.

Rin looked back down at her notes, not really caring about what was being said. Although, she did stop working to hear a few words of what was being said.

"_Now," _the announcer said after everyone was introduced, _"first question; How is it working with Kimi Natsuki?"_

"This will be interesting…" the twins said smiling. The looked at Rin and she simply rolled her eyes at them.

"_Well," _Ajibana Koan, the basses that the Host Club met, said, _"it's actually interesting to work with Kimi Natsuki… She's actually really fun when she wants to be."_

"_Although," _Tokaji Shunichi, the guitarist, said, _"she's very serious about singing. She rarely takes breaks when dealing with new songs. So every now and then we have to scold her to just stop for the day."_

"_We don't know much about her," _Shigemitsu Takuya said, the drummer. _"But even if we don't, we're all friends and understand one another."_

"_So," _the announcer said, _"it's kind of like a family bond, even though you have no relation."_

"_Pretty much," _Mitsuwa Yusuke, the pianist, said.

"_Now, I'm sure everyone is dieing to know, especially ever male fan," _the announcer said. _"Is Kimi Natsuki currently dating anyone you know about? Because if she is, their doing a really good job at hiding their relationship."_

Tamaki heard the snap of a pencil from next to him. He looked and saw Rin was even angrier then before. She didn't like people getting into her personal life, especially the press or radio talk shows.

"Maybe we should shut it off…" Honey said, a bit scared of Rin at the moment.

"No," Rin said, getting a pen from her bag, "it's not bothering anyone so you can leave it on."

Everyone knew it was bothering her, but if they shut it off then she would be even angrier then she was now.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at Kyoya and saw him paying no attention to this matter. It's like he wasn't even worried about it. Although, Tamaki knew better. He noticed Kyoya had stopped writing and was paying attention to the radio-reason was unknown though.

"_Not that we know of anyway…" _Takuya said. _"She doesn't really mention this stuff to us."_

"_If she was dating anyone, we would have figured it out by now," _Yusuke said, calmly.

"_What about that man in the music video?" _the announcer said. _"You sure there wasn't something going on between them?"_

"_Now that I think about it," _Koan said, _"he did show up to one of the concerts before then… But after the concert I could hear them yelling and stuff. So I highly doubt they were together."_

"_Complete opposites if you ask me," _Shunichi said.

_Actually…_ everyone thought, looking at Rin and Kyoya. _They're exactly alike…_

Hikaru crossed his arms and sat back. He was starting to get a bit ticked, just thinking about that video made him angry. But it was completely understandable, stating the circumstances.

"_Now," _the announcer said, _"I've been wondering for awhile. Is the scar at Kimi Natsuki's back real? Or is it just stunt to make her look suggestive?"_

Hikaru's mind immediately drew to conclusions at the word 'suggestive'. His face turned scarlet and his mind just ran through images of Rin. But his brother managed to elbow him hard enough to make the thoughts disappear.

Tamaki looked to the back and saw Rin was still a bit angry. But it seems Kyoya was a bit calmer. He now had his head raised and was paying full attention to the radio-his legs and arms crossed.

"_Actually," _Takuya said, _"it's real. We don't know the story behind it, sure we asked, but she didn't really want to talk about it."_

"_So, no one knows how it got there?" _the announcer said.

"_Nope!" _Shunichi said.

"_That is," _Koan said, _"Kimi and her manager know. Other then that, no one knows. And even if we did, we wouldn't say it out loud."_

Everyone in the car heard a small laugh. They all turned and saw Rin was shaking from laughter.

"I can just see them giving the announcer a glare with a gentle smile…" she said, laughing.

"They sure do care about you," Kyoya said.

Rin looked at Kyoya and saw him smiling-which was just plan strange. She returned his smile with a glare and went back to her writing.

"Guess she's still angry at you, Kyoya," Tamaki said, giving a small smile. He leaned forward and shut off the radio, knowing that the silence wasn't going to last any longer.

Honey looked up at Rin and smiled. "Rin-chan," he said, Rin looked over to him, "did you get an idea on a new song?"

Rin nodded. "I think this will be a really good song," she said, calmly.

"Can we hear it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Rin's face went red and she looked away from them. "I-I'd r-rather not…" she muttered.

Kyoya smirked. "So you can sing in front of millions, but you can't sing in front of us?" he said. "Well, that's quite disappointing."

Rin glared at Kyoya. "Fine!" she said. She then looked at her notebook, took a deep breath, and began.

_"Fairytale" (Sara Bareilles)_

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

_She's got a_

_Crush on the guy at the liquor store_

_Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_

_And she forgets why she came here_

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood_

_For shame she says_

_None for you dear prince, I'm tired today_

_I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

_[Chorus:]_

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales_

_You're so worried about the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again cause_

_What else can you do_

_With seven itty-bitty men?_

_Sends them to bed and calls up a friend_

_Says will you meet me at midnight?_

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says_

_Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair_

_I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_

_[Chorus]_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_

_Man made up a story said that I should believe him_

_Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

_But I don't want the next best thing_

_So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me_

_Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Worry bout the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb_

_Appreciation_

_But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending_

_Cause I don't want the next best thing_

_No no I don't want the next best thing_

Rin looked up with a blush on her cheeks. Hikaru's face went bright red and he hid behind his brother-trying to make his heart slow down.

"Beautiful, Rin-chan!" Honey said, holding her hands.

Rin giggled and everyone was surprised. Was she actually being shy? Rin took a glance over to Kyoya and saw him smiling at her. She then looked away quickly, finding her face going redder then before and her heart racing. This made Kyoya smile even more, finding it amusing that she was embarrassed.

"Rin?" Tamaki said, trying to look Rin in the eyes. "Your not getting sick again, are you? Your face is all red."

Rin's eyes widened and she glared at Tamaki. Why did he have to point it out the obvious? Tamaki soon had a red hand mark on the side of his face from Rin slapping him so hard.

Kyoya smirked, he knew a way just to get under her skin now.

"Rin," Kyoya said.

Rin felt a shiver down her spine. She knew Kyoya only used her name for special reason, such as: teasing her, yelling, or if he's just flirting with her for fun.

Rin reluctantly turned her head to look at Kyoya. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

Soon Kyoya's hand was under Rin's chin and he was inches away. Rin's eyes widened, seeing the darkness in Kyoya's eyes. The Shadow King had come out and he was planning on having some fun.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Kyoya said, leaning in a bit closer.

"N-N-No!" Rin said, trying to back away, but the seatbelt kept her in place. Rin was a bit scared about what Kyoya would do to her, especially in front of everyone.

Tamaki's jaw was dropped. Honey was blushing and Mori had his head to the side. Kaoru and Haruhi were trying-very hard might I add-to keep Hikaru from punching Kyoya.

"Oh?" Kyoya said, moving towards Rin's ear. "You don't want to tell me, huh? Well, I have other measures to get it out of you…"

Rin's eyes widened when she felt Kyoya nibble at her ear. His tongue gently slide across her skin and made her face heat up more then ever. Her heart was racing, but the expression on her face was showing she was just surprised and embarrassed. She quickly shut her eyes, hoping he would just stop-she was embarrassed enough.

Kyoya saw Rin's reaction and smirked. Although, he didn't move his lips from her ear.

Rin's eyes shot open when she heard a small laugh near her ear. He was laughing? Kyoya pulled away and was really trying to not to laugh.

"Your reaction is just wonderful, Miss Kawasawa," he said, holding back his laughter.

Rin glared and felt a vain pop. She was ticked at him, he was joking like usual. She should have known.

"You are such a-" Honey covered her mouth before she could cuss at him or say anything she could regret. But Rin removed his hands and just continued to glare. Soon she looked away, furious.

"Kyoya, you shouldn't have done that…" Tamaki said.

Kyoya fixed his glasses, not saying a word.

The rest of the trip Kyoya and Rin were arguing no stop. It seems that everything was normal, or as normal as they could possibly be.


	20. Failure

**Chapter 20: Failure**

* * *

><p>About two weeks had passed since the Host Club's trip to the Hot Springs. And ever since then, Rin had not spoken one word to Kyoya. Even during club activities she didn't speak to him. Of course Kyoya being the way he was, didn't really mind the peace. But he couldn't help but find it odd that she didn't even insult him once.<p>

Winter break was approaching and exams had just finished. The Host Club was looking forward to seeing what everyone got.

Honey came skipping down the hall-Mori, the twins, and Haruhi following behind him-towards Tamaki, Kyoya, and Rin. The three were standing in front of the board in which the staff posted the exam scores.

"How did you guys do?" Honey said, cheerfully.

Tamaki smiled. "I passed!" he said, cheerfully.

Kyoya fixed his glasses and crossed his arms. "Ranked first as usual…" he said, a smile on his face.

Honey and everyone looked at Rin. She seemed to be in shock.

Honey stood under Rin, looking up at her. "Rin-chan?" he said, tugging on her hand.

Rin didn't budge, she was still staring at the board. "This can't be possible…" she muttered.

The twins looked over Rin's shoulders and followed her gaze. They spotted her name on several of the papers. Each one they read, surprised them more and more.

_Physics: Rin Kawasawa…0 _

_English: Rin Kawasawa…0_

_History: Rin Kawasawa…0_

_French: Rin Kawasawa…0_

_Literature: Rin Kawasawa…0_

_P.E: Rin Kawasawa…0_

The twins blinked in amazement and said, "How do you fail P.E?"

Rin looked to the ground, depression falling over her. She failed all her classes, for the first time ever.

"I thought you were almost as smart as Kyoya, Rin-chan…?" Honey said, looking at the numbers.

_Almost? _everyone thought, looking at Honey shocked that he would say that. Kyoya grinned, finding it rather amusing.

Rin didn't say anything, it seemed she didn't even here Honey say the name 'Kyoya'. It was like he had disappeared from her life completely.

Soon the teacher that Rin had passed by, seeing Rin from the corner of his eye. "Miss Kawasawa," he said, walking by, making the others look at him, "I expect to see you bright and early for the make-up exams… And don't make plans for your Winter vacation, you'll be spending most of it here."

Rin fell even deeper into depression. "There must be a mistake!" she said, looking at the teacher.

The teacher stopped and turned around. "Come with me, Miss Kawasawa…" he sighed.

Rin followed the teacher, along with the others. Soon they all reached the classroom and watched the teacher reach into his desk. He soon pulled out five exams, all having Rin's name. He showed them to her and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's no mistake, Miss Kawasawa…" he said.

Everyone looked at the paper, it was blank and filled with red marks. The only thing there was her name.

Rin grabbed the exam and looked at it closely. She blinked a few times, hoping it would change, but it didn't. She had completely failed to write down even one answer. Rin dropped to her knees and fell into a deeper depression then earlier. She almost seemed like Tamaki when he was in his corner of despair.

"How could this possibly happen…" she whispered.

The teacher shook his head. "I really expected more from you, Miss Kawasawa…" he said. "You're the second best student in this class. What happened…?"

Rin looked up with a pleading expression and tears in her eyes. "I don't know…" she muttered.

Everyone was shocked to see Rin act this. Never once had she acted this way, until now. It seemed she really cared about her grades, for a delinquent with a high standard for fighting that is.

The teacher took the papers from Rin's hand and put them back. "I expect to see you here for the make-up exams during winter vacation…" he said. "Don't forget or your going to fail."

Rin sighed. "How long will the make up exams take…?" she asked.

The teacher crossed his arms, thinking. "Well," he said, "there's never been a student that has failed everything before. So it might take you until Christmas Eve…"

Everyone's eyes widened. Tamaki then looked at his friend and so did most of the other Hosts. Kyoya looked at them. "Why did you all look at me…?" he said.

"No reason…" they all muttered and looked away.

Kaoru glanced to his brother and saw him a bit concerned about this. Kaoru gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>The group was walking down the hall, toward Music Room Three to start Club. Rin was still depressed, she couldn't understand how she failed everything-even the classes she really loved.<p>

Tamaki put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Cheer up, Rin…" he said, giving a smile. "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side…?" she said, glaring at him.

Tamaki backed away from Rin, knowing she was about to punch him.

Kaoru and Hikaru put an arm around Rin and gave her their famous smirks. "You mean you don't remember?" Hikaru said.

"The Christmas party you were looking forward to?" Kaoru said.

Rin's eyes widened and she was a bit more happy. But soon that disappeared and she fell into despair.

"I don't think I'll be able to go…" she muttered. "You heard the teacher. Make-up exams won't be done until Christmas Eve night… That means by the time I get done with the make-up exams the party would have ended."

The twins frowned, she was right. There was no way she could come now. If she hadn't failed the exams, they might have had a chance to spend time with her during Christmas. And Kaoru could have made sure that his brother and Rin had sometime together. But now everything had fallen apart.

Kyoya fixed his glasses. "There's no use being upset about it," he said. "Only thing you can do is get the exams finished and hope for the best."

Rin nodded.

Tamaki and the others lifted an eyebrow. That was the first thing she did to acknowledge that Kyoya was actually there. Does that mean she wasn't mad anymore?

Rin smiled. "At least Ryuu doesn't have to spend Christmas alone…" she said, giving a small laugh.

Haruhi gave a smile. "Your older brother is going to be taking Ryuu during Christmas, right, Rin?" she said.

Rin looked at Haruhi and nodded.

"Why is that?" Tamaki asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

Rin looked at Tamaki. "Every year the Kawasawa family hosts a Christmas party," she said. "Ichirou said he would take Ryuu and show him what it's like-saying as the other times he wasn't able to go." Rin looked at the ground. "It gets held at an estate that the family owns and every year it changes. This year it's being held at the Main House, so…"

"You can't go?" Honey asked.

Rin nodded. "Grandfather wouldn't approve, plus I'm forbidden to step within the grounds of the estate." Rin smiled. "But it's not like it matters. Those parties are always dull. The grownups getting drunk, people dressed in Kimonos, and it being quite while the Grandfather gave his stupid speech."

Everyone smiled, watching Rin as she gave a small laugh.

Tamaki lifted his eyebrows, just realizing his plan wouldn't work because Rin has to take make-up exams during vacation. Tamaki crossed his arms and looked out the window. What was the back up for this? He had to think of something or everything that has happened would have meant nothing. Tamaki soon got an idea and smiled.

"Hey, Rin," Tamaki said. Rin looked over her shoulder and saw the happy-go-lucky smile Tamaki was showing. "Do you need any help with studying for the make-up exams?"

Rin gave a small laugh and gave a grin. She was flattered that he would offer to help, but she didn't want to be around him all that much. "That's very kind, Tamaki, but you-"

Tamaki cut Rin off. "Oh, I wasn't talking about me," he said, his smile gone.

Rin's face went blank. She knew where he was going with this. But she really hoped she was wrong.

Tamaki put an arm around Kyoya as he fixed his glasses. "I was talking about Kyoya!" he said, pointing at the young gentleman.

Rin's face went into complete fright. Kyoya was merciless to her during club, he must be much worse when it dealt with grades. Having him breath down her neck as she worked would just be torture.

Rin gave a sheepish smile. "I don't think that would be a good idea…" she said. "Kyoya doesn't wish to spend his vacation helping me for something that was completely my fault."

Kyoya crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "I have nothing big for Winter Break," he said. "And it might be a good idea to have someone benefit you-saying as how you managed to fail _everything_."

Rin gave another awkward smile and laughed. "I don't think that's necessary…" Rin said.

Kyoya smile and Rin got a shiver down her spine. The Shadow King's smile was more terrifying then anything. "It's completely fine by me if you have no help and end up failing everything yet again. It's really none of my concern. But may I remind you, you will have to repeat everything if you fail."

Rin didn't know what to do. Risk getting bad grades or having Kyoya help her and have her ace everything. Soon Rin decided, she gave a sigh and looked to the ground.

"Please take care of me…" she said, sounding like she was crying with horror.

Tamaki smiled, looked like his plan worked. Now he was only hoping they wouldn't ruin their chances for this to progress.


	21. The Horror Study Session!

**Chapter 21: The Horror Study Session!**

* * *

><p>Rin was standing at the front door of a large house. She looked up and was scared to knock on the door. <em>What if he answers…? <em>she thought, biting her nails. She soon stopped and stood up straight. _Wait, what am I thinking? Since when am I afraid of the stupid Shadow King? _After a moment, Rin had the picture of the angel and demon on her shoulders.

"There's no reason to be afraid of him, Rin," the Angel said, holding her harp and smiling.

The Demon snickered. "Yes there is!" she shouted, putting a hand on her hip. "He's merciless! You never know what that-" Rin glared at the demon, hoping she didn't hear the word she hated the most. The Demon cleared her throat and continued, "he's part of the Host Club! What else is there to say?"

Rin looked at the Angel. She was pondering and looked at Rin. "I have to say, I can't argue with that."

Rin glared at the Angel. "You're supposed to be the good one here!" she said. "How can you not say he's a good man and that just because he's in the Host Club doesn't mean he's a selfish freak!"

The Demon and Angel blinked at Rin.

Rin sighed and gritted her teeth. "GO AWAY!" she said, swooshing the Demon and Angel off of her shoulders.

After another sigh, Rin lifted up her hand and was about to knock on the door, but she hesitated. Her arm seemed to be resisting her. She glared at her arm and kept thinking to knock, but he hand just hovered over the door. _WHY CAN'T I KNOCK? _she thought. With her other hand she tried pushing her hand forward, but even that hand wouldn't cooperate. She couldn't understand why she didn't want to knock. Maybe she was afraid of what would happen if she was in the house with Kyoya.

Rin sighed and put her hands at her side. _Why bother…? _she thought. She turned on her heel and was about to walked away, when she heard the door open behind her.

"Oh…" a women's voice said. Rin turned around and saw a women with black hair.

Rin gave a sheepish smile.

The women held out her hand. "You must be Kawasawa Rin, correct?" she said. "I'm Kyoya's sister, Ootori Fuyumi."

Rin shook her hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Rin muttered. "Umm…how did you know my name?" Rin looked a bit worried, wondering if Kyoya was talking bad about her or anything.

Fuyumi smiled brightly. "Oh, my brother always talks about you," she said. "Although most of the stuff he's told me weren't good. He told me you might be coming, he's right inside waiting. I'm surprised he'd be up by now, usually he's never up around noon."

Rin smiled and gave a small laugh. Soon she was grabbed by Fuyumi and pushed into the house. Fuyumi smiled as she shut the door and said, "Have fun!"

Rin was horrified when she saw the door shut and saw the lock turn. She's was in hell, literally. Rin backed up a bit and ended up running into something hard. She felt the killing aura behind her and knew who it was. Rin slowly looked over her shoulder and met eyes with a gray shirt. She followed the shirt up to the collar and then up to the face, where she met the cold glare of the Shadow King.

Rin suddenly stiffened and felt his hand land on her shoulder.

"G-G-Good a-a-a-a-afternoon…Kyoya…" Rin stuttered, feeling his grip tighten on her shoulder.

"You're late…" he said, bending to her height.

Rin gave a sheepish smile. "On the contrary," she said, "you never-" Rin was soon cut off by Kyoya pushing her alone into the living room. He pushed her down and she was now sitting at the table.

Rin blinked and looked at all the books and papers that were scattered. "Uh…" she said, watching as Kyoya sat down across from her. "What is all this…?"

"Today's lesson…" he grumbled.

Rin's smile twitched. She saw Kyoya reach under the table and pull out three more books-thick books at that, around three inches probably.

"Are those dictionaries…?" Rin said, her jaw dropping.

Kyoya fixed his glasses. "Stop asking questions and get to work," he said strictly. Kyoya pushed across the table a worksheet with many mathematical equations, some English words, and most of the other stuff she failed on the test. Rin bent down and looked at the thickness of the papers, they were as thick as the Dictionaries in front of her.

"Your serious about this, aren't you…?" Rin said, looking at Kyoya over the stack.

Kyoya smiled. "Very," he said.

Rin sighed and looked at the first question. She grabbed the pencil across from her and began working.

Kyoya sat there watching her for awhile, but soon he looked down and began reading a book.

* * *

><p>Hours and hours passed before Rin was half way done with the questions. It was evening now and the sun was falling. Rin's hand was throbbing from all the writing and her eyes hurt and were growing heavy. <em>Who knew he was so serious… <em>she thought.

Kyoya looked up from the book and saw Rin starring at the paper. She was biting the pencil.

"I take it," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses, "you don't know the question…"

Rin glanced up from the paper and looked at Kyoya, seeing his eyes right on her.

"Yeah…" she muttered. "But how did-"

Kyoya cut in. "You bite the pencil whenever you don't know something…"

Rin lifted an eyebrow and gave a discussed look. "Creeper…" she said, looking back at the paper.

"For you information," Kyoya said, getting up from the ground, "your brother informed me of this habit."

"And why would-" Rin cut herself off when she felt Kyoya right behind her. He was sitting behind her, looking over her shoulder. His chest to her back and his arms around her-one arm on the table and one taking the pencil from her hands.

Rin blushed when she felt him move closer and his head practically touching her shoulder. She also felt his breath against her neck and ear, making her blush even harder.

"This is a simple question," he said. "How can you not understand it…?"

Rin pouted and looked away, trying to hide her blush. But Kyoya saw the blush before she could look away.

"Well," Rin said, crossing her arms, "sorry if I'm not as smart as you! I get confused when I see numbers and symbols put together!"

Kyoya glared at her and Rin knew it. Kyoya sighed and shook his head.

Rin looked back at the paper when she heard writing and felt Kyoya move against her. When she laid eyes on the paper, she saw music notes-her most favorite symbol in the world.

"There," Kyoya said setting down the pencil, "understand it now?"

Rin looked at the paper, piecing things together. "Kind of…" she muttered. She grabbed the pencil and began writing the equation. Once she was done, she said, "Is that it?"

Kyoya sighed again, Rin had learned his sighs and new she was wrong with the answer.

Kyoya put his hand over Rin's and began moving her hand-and pencil-across the paper. Rin glanced at Kyoya and saw he wasn't bothered by this. But she surely was bothered. Her heart was racing and she couldn't make it stop.

"Think you can solve it?" Kyoya said, his tone a bit harsh.

Rin looked at the equation and tilted her head, accidentally bumping her head against Kyoya's gently.

"Not all the way…" she muttered while biting her lip.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"How can you not understand this…?" he said, his tone a bit raised. "A junior high student knows this!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" she said, loudly. "I don't really remember how to-" Rin turned her head and was surprised to see Kyoya's eyes looking straight into hers. She didn't remember he was looking over her shoulder and had completely forgotten he was this close. What shocked Rin the most was that she had felt their lips brush together saying has how they were so close. And not just once, but twice.

"Uh…" Rin muttered, her face becoming brighter. She looked away and down at the paper.

Kyoya turned away from Rin, and bit his lip. His cheeks had a slight pink to them. Even though he's kissed her before, he's always done it on his own will. And it was always to tease her, get under her skin. He never meant to do _that_!

Kyoya fixed his glasses and got up from the ground.

Rin looked up and watched Kyoya walk away.

"I'll get us something to drink…" he muttered, turning the corner.

Rin gripped the pencil tightly and almost stabbed it in her hand. This was more nerve wrecking then before.

Rin slammed her head against the table and laid there for a moment. _That was a bit of a shock… _she thought. _I never thought I would…be so happy… _Rin closed her eyes and sighed. Her breath then began getting slower and slower. Soon she fell asleep, not knowing what was going to happen when she woke up.


	22. Heat on A Cold Day

Rin sat at the table with Kyoya right across from her. She quietly sipped her coffee, her face still scarlet.

"So, tell me again," she said, "why did I wake up next to you?"

Kyoya set down his mug and sighed.

I told you roughly about 60 times…" he said. "How many more times do I have to say it?"

"Until I believe you weren't being a pervert!" Rin shouted as she stood to her feet.

"We slept in the same bed," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses. "It's not like we-"

Rin cut him off-her face turning redder then before. "Don't you dare say it!"

Kyoya smirked. "You have such an innocent mind, Miss Kawasawa…"

Rin's blush got worse. She looked away angry, why did he always have to say that?

Kyoya chuckled lightly. Rin looked at him and was surprised to see him laughing.

"You have to stop worrying," he said. "I wouldn't dare try anything with you."

Rin crossed her arms, feeling a small sting in her chest. What did he mean by that? Was he to good for her? That's probably likely. But could he mean that he respected her?

Kyoya looked up and saw Rin pondering. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw her change expressions with ever thought running through her head. It was quite amusing to him.

Rin heard him sigh. She looked at him and saw him partially frowning. _He's disappointed? _she questioned.

"You are so slow, Rin…" he said, putting his hand to his forehead. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

Rin shrugged her thoughts-and feelings-off and became angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shouted, leaning over the table.

Kyoya put his hands on the table and leaned toward Rin.

"It's exactly how it sounds, Miss Kawasawa," he said, smirking. He leaned forward and kissed Rin's nose. When he pulled away, he chuckled seeing Rin's ruby red face. "You are so easy to fool…" he muttered. Kyoya pulled away and turned on his heel.

Kyoya fixed his glasses and crossed his free arm. "We should get to work," he said. "Your makeup exams are in three days." Kyoya walked forward and picked up a black bag. He turned around and threw it at Rin.

Rin caught the bag and looked at Kyoya-an eyebrow raised.

"What's this?" she said.

Kyoya turned back around. "Get changed and meet me outside, you're running…"

Rin blinked blankly as Kyoya disappeared from her sight.

"You can use my room to change!" she heard him shout from down the hall.

Rin looked at the bag in her hand, still processing everything through her head. He was so confusing at times. He does one thins, then goes and down the opposite.

Rin set down the bag and opened it. She raised an eyebrow and held up the clothes. It was a baggy t-shirt, Kyoya's t-shirt actually.

Rin put down the shirt and glared at the hall. Of course Kyoya wasn't there, but it sure felt like it.

Rin snatched the bag and made her way upstairs, to the room where she woke up that morning.

Rin opened the door and slammed it shut She stood there for a moment, sighing. She walked over to the bed and set down the bag, then beginning to change into those clothes.

Ring when Rin was changing, she heard the door open behind her.

Rin looked over her shoulder and saw Kyoya. Both teens were shocked. Rin because he had walked in on her, just like a Manga. And Kyoya because he stepped in and now he had seen Rin in her bra. Rin's shirt was partially off, but only enough so he saw her back

Kyoya felt heat rising to his face and thoughts that he's never had before run through his head. Kyoya, deciding to take action, shut the door quickly and leaned up against it. He put his hand over his mouth. The image of her bare back was burned into his mind. With the perverted thoughts running through his head, he finally understood what it truly meant to want a girl.

"I've turned into Tamaki…" he muttered.

This statement is true, he was turning into Tamaki. He was being childish in his actions towards her. He also found himself daydreaming during class on several occasions. And on several of these occasions, Tamaki had caught him. Tamaki didn't just catch Kyoya daydreaming, he also caught Kyoya staring at her during club.

Kyoya stopped leaning on the door and began making his way down stairs.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the two were standing outside-in the winter cold.<p>

Rin was wearing the t-shirt and shorts that Kyoya had given her. While Kyoya was wearing a jacket, holding his notebook.

"Why the hell am I dressed like this?" Rin shouted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well," he said, "you wouldn't want to get your clothes even more dirty then they already are, do you?"

Rin glared, seeing the smirk on his face.

"So," she said, "I'm running where?"

"To the store down the street…"

Rin sighed. "Alright, so run to the-"

Kyoya cut her off by saying, "Begin…"

Rin jumped and looked at him. "Wait, I was-"

"You're wasting your time, Miss Kawasawa…"

Rin grumbled to herself and then sprinted off.

Kyoya sighed, finally she was gone. He really couldn't focus when she was around. He still couldn't believe he was attracted to a girl like her. There was so many things that didn't make her attractive. How could any guy fall for her?

Kyoya sighed once again. Even if she had unattractive traits, he himself rather found them quite attractive. He loved how she always tried doing her best. Although, at times she did complain and yell, she still did what was asked.

Kyoya smiled to himself, remember all the things he's asked of her and her getting angry over. But she always pulled through and gave him what he wanted. Except one thing…herself. Then again, he's never really asked her for herself. And if he just randomly asked, she would most likely run. She wasn't like the other girls, falling over herself when he walked by. Instead she stood tall and didn't care what he saw about her. That's probably the most attractive thing about her.

Kyoya glanced up, seeing her footprints in the snow and saw her turn the corner, finally disappearing from his sight. When was she finally going to realize that all his actions so far weren't just for teasing? Because Kyoya was pretty sure that everyone else figured it out. Of course, Hikaru doesn't seem to happy about it. But Kyoya could careless about that. He just wanted Rin to figure it out.

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, getting a good idea. Her grinned, knowing it was perfect. But that question was, would she run away when she hears it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, Sorry about the late update. And sorry for making the chapter so short. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please comment and I hope to have you all read the next chapter!<strong>


	23. Mistletoe

**A/N: Hey everyone! *coughs* Hi… Well anyway, sorry for the slow update. I recently caught a cold (worse one I've ever had… -_-) And I'm still trying to get over it. So far I'm still coughing and stuff, and I feel really tired. But not to worry! Anyway, I'm well enough to at least attempt at writing a good chapter. So anyway, hope you enjoy! It's short, but all the same.**

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting in the classroom. It was the day of her makeup exams, and she was a nervous wreck. She kept screaming about how she was going to fail, but everyone kept reassuring her that she would do fine. But Rin was not so sure.<p>

Kyoya even had the nerve to say, "I've taught her well… She won't be able to forget _anything _I taught her." And with that he smiled.

Now that Rin was sitting in the silence, watching the sun set on the day, she finally understood what he meant. _I really can't forget anything… _Rin cried. She had just finished the makeup exams a moment ago, and she hoped to forget everything from the text books. But it seemed that nothing was leaving her head-which might have been a good thing if it wasn't haunting her every thought.

Rin sighed, kicking her feet when she banged it against the metal bar. She then bent down, hitting her head against the table. "OW!" she screamed.

"Miss Kawasawa?" a voice said.

Rin jumped from her desk and saluted. "Y-Yes?" she said, still feeling the pain in her leg and head. When she looked to the door, she saw her teacher.

"You do know you are free to leave…" he said, pointing down the hall. "It's getting late, I'll just mail the results as soon as possible…"

Rin smiled and laughed. The teacher then walked down the hall.

Rin grabbed her bag and ran out the door to down the hall. _Finally! _she thought, skipping now. She looked over to the window when she walked and noticed the sun was gone-leaving the sky a bit dark.

Rin walked out the front door and walked to the entrance of Ouran. She watched her feet as she took steps and then she looked up when she saw snow falling to the ground. She was soon surprise to see a spectacled figure standing near the entrance-leaning against the brick wall. His scarf was wrapped around his neck and he breathed into it, most likely trying to keep his face warm. He wore a heavy jacket, but the color Rin couldn't tell.

"Kyoya?" she said, walking up to him.

He looked up, a bit surprised to see her there, but then again he looked a but angry.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rin said, crossing her arms.

"Five hours…" he said through his teeth.

Rin glared. "Well," she said, walking away, "it's not my fault you were out here in the cold…" Rin walked out the entrance and began walking down the street. "What is it that you wanted any-" Rin was cut off by Kyoya grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the opposite direction in which she was going. "W-Wait, Kyoya!" she shouted, practically running after him. "Where do you-"

"Just shut up!" Kyoya said, not even looking over his shoulder at her.

Rin felt a bit ticked at him, but she felt it was wise to shut her mouth for the moment.

* * *

><p>Rin and Kyoya were now slowly walking through the park. Rin was pondering after demanding an explanation for his sudden act. "So," she said, glancing at him, "you just decided to drag me along for no reason whatsoever…"<p>

"Well," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses, "there is a reason. It's just you don't need to know it…"

"Why not?" Rin shouted, causing some people to stare. "You were the one who grabbed me!"

Kyoya crossed his arms for a moment. "Can't you be silent for a second…?"

"Why should I-" Rin was cut off my the stern glance Kyoya had just given her.

"Do you even remember what day it is…?" he sighed, looking away.

Rin crossed her arms and bit her lip. What day was it? It wasn't anything important, or so she thought.

"It's Christmas Eve in case you couldn't remember…" Kyoya muttered.

Rin's eyes widened. How could she forget this? "Whoops…." she muttered.

"'Whoops'?" Kyoya repeated, giving her a confused look. "That's all you can say?"

Rin looked up at Kyoya with a smile. "Pretty much, yeah!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and looked away.

"So," Rin said, "was that all you wanted…?" For some reason she felt a bit unsatisfied.

The two walked out of the park and were walking through the square, near a giant Christmas tree. Then Kyoya suddenly stops walking. "Actually…" he said. "I wanted to give you something… As consideration for you passing your makeup exams…" Kyoya put his hands in his pockets, trying not to act to suspicious.

Rin looked back at Kyoya and laughed. "But I don't even know if I passed yet!"

Kyoya fixed his glasses with his hand. "I highly doubt you failed. I mean, after all," he gave a smile, "I was the one teaching you."

Rin gave a sheepish smile and a small laugh. "True…" she muttered. She looked up to Kyoya and scratched her cheek-a bit embarrassed. "So…uh…what did y-you want to give me…?" She felt her face turn a bit red, truly this was a shock to her and Kyoya.

Kyoya pulled his other hand out of his pocket and handed Rin a rectangular box with red ribbon. To Rin, it was beautifully wrapped.

Rin looked it in her hands and glanced up at Kyoya, noticing he was reverting his eyes. Surely he wasn't embarrassed from one simple act-after all he was part of the Host Club.

Rin opened the box and was surprised to see a silver pen, literally-a writing pen. But even if it was an uncommon gift, she was pleased none-the-less. Rin smiled caringly and picked up the pen, she then noticed that something was on the side. She turned the pen over and noticed one simple word was engraved on the side, "Welcome".

A laugh slipped Rin's throat, which made Kyoya look at her a bit shocked.

"Sorry…" she said, putting the pen back in the box and closing it. "It's just ironic how much similarity our gifts have to each others." Rin placed the box in her pocket and in return pulled out another. This box instead had blue ribbon.

Rin placed the box in Kyoya's hands and grinned, giving a small laugh at Kyoya's shocked expression. "Merry Christmas!" she said. "Truthfully, I did remember what day it was."

Kyoya opened the box, finding curiosity getting the better of him. When he saw what was in the box, he could swear his heart skipped-but then again it was hard to tell with it's fast pace already. It the box was a pen similar to the one he just gave Rin. It also had engraving on the side, but instead it was two words. "Thank you," he heard as he read those words.

Kyoya looked up and saw Rin grinning at him. "I mean it…" she said. "You've done a lot for me, so, thanks…"

Kyoya closed to box and reverted his eyes from Rin. "Thank you very much, Miss Kawasawa…" he muttered under his breath. Truth was, Kyoya was rather embarrassed.

Rin blinked blankly, shocked at the words of thanks. But she more shocked when she saw a small bit a red in his cheeks, _Is he embarrassed…? _she thought, her face going to a red now. _Na…it must be the lights…but…_

"Mommy!" a small kid shouted, casing the two teens to look over. "They're under the mistletoe!"

* * *

><p>Tamaki was walking down the street, on his way from a store. He was getting everyone a Christmas present.. He was walking down the street with his goofy looking smile, making most of the women blush as he passed them. He was heading past the square, where he wanted to see the Christmas Tree before he headed back home. But it seemed that wasn't the only thing he was going to see.<p>

"Mommy!" a small kid shouted, Tamaki stopped walking and looked up. "They're under the mistletoe!" Tamaki looked over to the tree, knowing that they always hung the mistletoe somewhere over there, and Tamaki was left in complete shock. Tamaki quickly hid behind a nearby wall and peeked over the top, looking at his two friends which stood under the mistletoe.

"This is the perfect chance…." he muttered. "This is the perfect chance for him to tell her…" Tamaki could just picture it, after the two kiss under the mistletoe-Kyoya and Rin would admit that they loved each other. Then everyone would have a happily ever after.

But so far, that wasn't the case. Since neither Kyoya or Rin had moved since the kid shouted that. They just stood there, looking at each other. Although, Tamaki could make out a faint blush on both of them. He knew how they felt for each other, he just didn't like how they weren't saying anything. Although, he learned just yesterday that Kyoya had figured out how he felt about her. Tamaki pestered Kyoya to tell her on Christmas Eve, and Kyoya was going to at least say something. But if she was so dumb enough to not know after him saying something like that, then he'd drop it/ But Tamaki kept shouting about how Kyoya shouldn't do that. Then Kyoya suddenly hung up after saying something very rude to his friend.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw Kyoya press his lips to Rin's. Rin's eyes widened.

Tamaki felt a blush rise to his face, but a smile on his face. "YES!" he shouted, jumping up and down.

Everyone looked at him, confused. He stopped jumping up and down and slowly looked over his shoulder. There he saw Kyoya looking right at him. Tamaki smiled and sat down, knowing he was in trouble now.

Rin looked at Tamaki and then at Kyoya, seeing Kyoya was frustrated. Rin's face went into a deep blush. Rin faced the ground and said, "Why…?"

Kyoya looked at her, crossing his arms. "Hm?"

"Why do you always tease me?" Rin said, rather loudly.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the girl. Is that what she thought it was? Well…she does have good reason to think that. Kyoya sighed and looked back to his friend that was sitting on bench.

"Well," Kyoya said, "the answer to that question is simple…" Rin looked up at him, a blush still on her cheeks. "It's just to easy."

Rin slapped Kyoya's arm and shouted. "That's not true!"

Kyoya laughed, holding his arm. He walked forward, heading toward Tamaki, but soon he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "If's it's an consolation…" he said. "You're the only girl that I would ever tease…"

Rin felt those words pierce her heart. She was happy to hear it, yet she was angry that he had to say that. Rin watched as Kyoya was talking to Tamaki now, yelling more like it. He made everyone stare at them. They looked like brothers bickering. Rin just couldn't help but laugh.


	24. A Little Game

Rin was sitting at her desk in the classroom, reading her notebook as she always did in the morning. That morning, the classroom seemed louder then normal. Girls were fawning over the Host Club's latest activities since break had ended. And the guys were taking about sports and what not. A few groups discussed Kimi Natsuki's latest concert which was supposed to happen in a few weeks.

Rin turned the back in her notebook and began reading it again, but she soon paused and looked up. She had a feeling she was being watched by someone. She turned her head and saw Tamaki starring right at her with that silly puppy dog look of his. Rin simply rolled her eyes and tried to continue reading. But she soon stopped again, feeling his eyes not leaving her.

Rin slammed shut her book and glared at Tamaki. "Is there something you want?" she said, through her teeth.

Tamaki jumped and looked at Rin with a smile. "W-What makes you t-think that, Rin?" he said, laughing.

Rin lifted an eyebrow, knowing he was trying to get her off his back. "You keep staring at me, now," Rin stood to her feet and leaned down to Tamaki, "what. Do. You. Want.?"

Tamaki smiled and held up his hands in surrender. "Really, there's nothing," he said.

Rin stood up straight and crossed her arms, looking down on him. She knew if she just continued to glare at him, he would break.

Tamaki just kept smiling, trying not to break under her pressure. But it seemed it couldn't do it for long, because soon he broke. "Alright!" he shouted.

Rin grinned and sat back in her seat. "Glad we have an agreement," she said, crossing her legs. "Now, what is it-"

Tamaki leaned in closer to Rin and looked fairly serious-which was rather unusual on his part. "But we can't speak here…" he said. He grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her out of her chair, dragging her out the door.

The whole class stared as Rin shouted as Tamaki pulled her out of the room. "Wonder what's going on…" a few said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Kyoya had walked through the door and entered the classroom, with most eyes on him. He walked over to his seat and sat down. When he looked over to Rin's chair, he saw it was empty. He always remembered Rin was first to get there, even before him. Even Tamaki wasn't there, and Tamaki was always one to welcome Kyoya in the morning.<p>

"Excuse me," Kyoya asked a fellow classmate, "but where is Miss Kawasawa and Tamaki?"

The female student smiled with her friends and said, "Actually, you just missed them. It seems Tamaki-senpai dragged Kawasawa-san out of the class just minutes before you arrived."

"He seemed rather serious then usual though," one of her friends said.

Kyoya crossed his arms, thanking the girls for telling him. The blushed and walked away, leaving Kyoya staring at the door. _I wonder what he's up to… _he thought.

* * *

><p>After awhile, class had started and Tamaki-along with Rin-had not returned. Which was still quite unusual on their parts. But Kyoya decided it was none of his concern and choose to focus on some other things. But his mind always drew him to the question he waned answered: Where is Rin and Tamaki?<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya had just entered the club room and found most of the others already there. But it seemed Rin and Tamaki still hadn't shown.<p>

"Where's Tamaki and Rin?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as he sat down in his chair.

"I haven't seen them today," Kyoya sighed. "Which is rather odd…"

"Really?" Honey said. "I saw them earlier."

Everyone looked at him, even Mori who seemed shocked by hearing it to. "Where?" Kyoya said.

Honey held up a finger and looked very serious. "I saw them together near the fountain on my way here," he said. "It was rather odd since they both seemed very serious."

"Did you by any chance hear what they were saying?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yeah," Honey said, smiling, "I actually was able to hear most of the conversation."

Everyone looked at him, anticipating what he was going to say. "Well?" they all said.

"Oh!" Honey said, laughing. "Well, Tamaki and Rin were talking about weddings!" Everyone was speechless. "It seemed that Rin was wishing for a small wedding, while Tamaki was wishing for a big wedding-with all his close family and stuff." Honey smiled brightly. "In my opinion I'd go for either, as long as there's cake!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Wonder why they were talking about that?" Kaoru said.

Kyoya crossed his arms and legs. He sat back in his chair and pondered.

"There's no use fussing over it," Haruhi said. "Why not just ask when they get here…? I'm pretty sure they'll tell us if we ask."

Everyone lifted an eyebrow at her idea and glared at her. It was highly unlikable that they would honestly tell them something like that. But maybe they should give it a try.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Tamaki and Rin walked in through the doors. Both were smiling and seemed rather happy. For Tamaki that was normal, but it sure scared the others to see Rin happy.<p>

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting!" Tamaki said, smiling even brighter. "Well, why don't we get club started." He then marched away, towards the back room-humming a happy tone.

Rin sat down in a chair and crossed her legs. She looked up and saw everyone giving her a suspicious look.

"What?" she said, she smile fading.

"You seem oddly happy…" the twins said, glaring at her.

"Something good happen?" Honey said, smiling.

Rin lifted an eyebrow. "Is it really that odd for me to be happy about nothing?"

Everyone nodded, which made Rin sigh.

"So," Kyoya said, "where were you two since this morning?"

Rin looked at him bitterly. She gave him a rather evil glance, but one she's shown before. But that look soon faded and to everyone's astonishment there was rather stubborn teenage expression replacing it. "Why do you need to know?" she said. From her tone, she wasn't going to tell them what happened with any ease.

Hikaru was about to say something, but he was cut off by Tamaki shouting, "Rin!"

Rin got up and sighed. "What is you want?" she shouted as she stormed off towards the back.

Everyone watched as she shut the door behind her. They all were suspicious at this point. There was something strange going on here, but what it was they hardly knew.

Soon everyone was surprised by Tamaki walking out, with a smile still plastered on his face. He walked over to the others and placed his hands on his hips. "Men!" he said, looking at Hikaru and Kyoya the most. "I have an idea!"

Everyone lifted an eyebrow. Honey, Mori, Kaoru, and Haruhi knew this idea wasn't meant for them-everyone knew the only people he was talking to at the moment was Kyoya and Hikaru.

"What is it this time, Tamaki…?" Kyoya said, fixing his glasses.

"Why don't the three of us play a little game?" Tamaki said, holding up a finger.

Kyoya and Hikaru lifted an eyebrow, along with most of the others. "Why are you going to be apart of it?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki pouted. "It's no fun if you're just watching from the sidelines!"

"What is the game you have in mind, Boss?" Hikaru said, crossing his arms.

Tamaki smiled again and gave a small laugh. "It's a game of skill," he says. "And whoever wins…" he paused for dramatic affect and then continued. "…gets to have one date with Rin! Along with one kiss from the Queen of Hearts herself!"

Kyoya blinked blankly at his friend and Hikaru's face went scarlet red. The thoughts running through their heads was a mystery to everyone. But soon, they were all surprised.

"I'd rather not be apart of this silly game," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses.

Hikaru laughed. "Afraid you'll loss, Mr. Shadow King?"

"Not at all." Kyoya crossed his arms. "I just find it pointless to win without giving you a fair chance…"

"Why you-" Kaoru held his brother back before Hikaru was able to bite Kyoya's head clean off. It seemed that really angered him.

"AW!" Honey said. "I want to be apart of this game too!" Everyone looked at him, a bit shocked. "I think going on a date with Rin would be fun!"

Tamaki put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Then it's settled," he said, figuring now that Kyoya was apart of it, "whoever completes the obstacle course first, wins."

"Can't you get an better ideas…?" Kaoru said, giving a disappointed expression. "At least make it interesting…"

Tamaki pouted and crossed his arms. "Well," he said, "sorry for not being able to come up with any other better idea!"

"How about this?" Kaoru said. "Whoever can find Rin's lost item and find her weakness, wins."

Tamaki nodded. "Great idea!" he said. "And to make it interesting, we have up to Rin's birthday!"

"When's her birthday?" Haruhi said, just out of curiosity.

"Three days from now…" Mori said.

Now things were starting to get interesting for the Host Club.


	25. Frightened to Tears

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing or what not. Or the Character don't seem like themselves. But if it's good, then great. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Kaoru rested his chin on his hand, not really amused by Tamaki's actions of avoiding the question. It seemed that the question actually made Tamaki fairly nervous.<p>

"You know, Boss…" Kaoru said, making Tamaki a bit more nervous then before. "It's not fair if you're helping Kyoya win this game…"

Tamaki laughed. "Who said I was-"

"It's obvious that you don't want a date from Rin…" Kaoru said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the back of the couch.

Tamaki sighed, knowing he was caught. "Alright…" he said. "But it seems I'm not the only one. You are helping your brother, are you not?"

Kaoru gave a small laugh and looked over to his brother as he sat at a nearby table-thinking oddly enough. "Well," he said, "if I don't, then there is no way he would beat Kyoya."

Tamaki smiled. "Then it's settled…"

Kaoru turned away from his brother to see Honey talking to Rin. It seems he was holding a cake and laughing. "It looks like we better get a move on…" Kaoru said. "It's already been a day since we started this whole thing. And it seems Honey-senpai isn't giving up."

"Look Rin-chan!" Honey said, laughing. "I think I found your lost item!"

"My lost what…?" Rin said, making herself Honey's height. "Umm… Honey…I don't think my…uh… 'Lost Item' is a cake… But thanks for the offer…"

Honey pouted and looked at the cake. "Then what am I supposed to do with this…?"

Rin lifted an eyebrow, getting an awful yet funny idea. But to do that at this school, and in front of Honey, she would defiantly be in trouble. But she just couldn't help but say, "I'll take it, Honey…"

Honey looked up a bit shocked as Rin stood and took the cake from Honey. "Are you going to eat it, Rin-chan?"

Rin began walking away. "Uh…sure…" she said, a bit sarcasm in her voice. She looked over to the twins and smiled. "Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru!" The twins looked at her, a bit shocked. "Want to come?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned. They then jumped to their feet and ran over to Rin.

* * *

><p>The three were standing at a second floor window, watching as people passed from under them.<p>

"I can't watch this…" Hikaru said, smiling.

"Aw…" Rin said, laughing. "Why not? It will be funny!" Rin turned her back to the window and threw the cake over her shoulder. She heard the splat, but when she looked back out the window-she knew she was dead.

The twins were laughing their butts off at who the cake landed on. None other then Kyoya himself.

Kyoya looked up and saw Rin was looking out of the window-the twins no where near her. The twins knew to hide, but they didn't know Rin would get caught.

Rin gave a sheepish smile to Kyoya who was glaring at her. "H-Hi, K-K-Kyoya…" she said.

Kyoya looked to the ground a dusted the cake off of himself. He was furious with her at the moment, on top of that he was furious at Tamaki also.

Rin was about to run away, but she froze when she heard Kyoya say, "Rin."

Rin looked out the window again. "Yes?" she said.

Kyoya looked up with the coldest look he has ever given her in her life. She was terrified of him, she'd rather be dead at the moment then have to deal with him.

"I will deal with you later…" he said, storming off.

Rin's smile twitched, she was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Rin sat on the couch, looking at all the objects in the back room of Music Room Three. She had been sitting there for a while now, saying as how Kyoya grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with no explanation whatsoever. She knew he was going to scold her, and then later she would have to deal with a crying Honey-saying as how it was cake that landed on Kyoya.<p>

"Why am I back here?" she asked.

"Because I needed to speak with you about the incident from earlier…" she heard Kyoya say bitterly from behind the curtain.

Rin bit her lip. "Look," she said, "I didn't mean to drop the thing on you."

Kyoya pulled back the curtain and glared at her. "And what did you mean to do, Miss Kawasawa…?"

Rin's face went red, his shirt was unbuttoned, which just made her heart race. She looked down, not finding words come out of her mouth. "I…uh…"

"Speak up…" Kyoya said through his teeth. He was really angry at her this time.

Rin glanced up from her hands to find he still hadn't buttoned his shirt. "I was…uh…going to…" Rin sighed. "I don't know…"

"Exactly…" Kyoya said as he stepped toward her. "You don't know what you were doing. For all you know it could have landed on anyone… You're lucky it was me."

Rin shot up her head. "How am I lucky?" she shouted. But soon her mouth shut when Kyoya's hand slammed against the back of the couch and he was looming over her.

"If it was anyone else," he said, "you could have gotten in real trouble."

Rin's face went to a brighter red. "I already am in real trouble…" she muttered. Although her words had more meaning then they should from the sound of them. And Kyoya knew this.

"What was that…?" Kyoya said, smirking. He had heard her, but he just couldn't help but mess with her.

"Never mind…" Rin said, turning her head away.

Kyoya glared, he couldn't stand this girl at the moment. She made him so frustrated at times. Kyoya grabbed Rin's chin and made her face him-rather roughly. "Tell me, Rin."

Rin slapped his hand away. "You heard me," she said through her teeth. She got out from under him and stood to her feet. "I'm leaving if you have nothing more to say." Rin walked to the door, but bumped into a large mirror that was near her, which made it topple a bit. Rin looked up and saw the mirror had lost it's balance and was about to topple on her-but she was to frightened to move. But luckily Kyoya pulled her out of the way before it could harm her.

* * *

><p>The others were sitting out in the Club room, chatting among themselves. Club had ended a moment ago, and they were free to do whatever they wanted.<p>

"I wonder what he's saying to her…" Haruhi said.

Tamaki sat back in his chair. "He's probably just explaining that it was no way to use a cake."

Honey looked up. "Did you say cake?" he said, brightly.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered, but before they could say something they heard a crash from the back. Everyone looked back, and quickly stood to their feet and ran over.

* * *

><p>Rin opened her eyes and found herself under Kyoya. She was fully surprised by him protecting her, but she was fully embraced because his skin was touching her. But soon he got off of her and sat next to her. "You alright…?" he asked, looking at her.<p>

Rin nodded as she sat up and leaned against the back of the couch. "What about you? Are you-" Rin cut herself off when she notice Kyoya move and then wince in pain. He brought his arm up and both saw that his arm had been cut pretty badly.

"I'll be fine…" Kyoya said, putting his hurt arm to her side-blood dripping to the floor. "As long as your fine…" Kyoya looked up and saw Rin was completely frozen, she wasn't moving or saying anything. "Miss Kawasawa?" Kyoya was about to touch her, but the doors soon opened and he dropped his hand by his side.

"Kyoya!" Kyoya heard Tamaki shout as he ran in. "What happened?"

Kyoya stood to his feet with the help of his friend. "I'm fine, Tamaki…" he muttered, gripping his hurt arm. "It's just a scratch."

"That's not a scratch!" Honey shouted, rather sternly. "It needs to be treated!"

Tamaki looked to Haruhi. "Haruhi, can you take care of him?" Haruhi gave a nod and walked out with Kyoya next to her.

Kyoya looked over his shoulder and saw Rin was still in the same place, not moving an inch. He was rather worried for her, for once.

Tamaki was talking to Honey and Mori about what to do with the glass to notice what had happened with Rin. But Kaoru and Hikaru knew. Hikaru squatted in front of Rin, noticing her eyes weren't moving from the one spot on the floor.

"Rin?" Kaoru said, going to his knees next to her.

Rin didn't seem to hear them, either of them. She was to frightened from her memory to be aware of them. _"You're not suited for this family!" _a deep voice screamed in her head. She remember the shatter of glass and she remembered that when she opened her eyes she found the floor covered in blood. But after she could only remember shouting.

"Rin?" Hikaru said, reaching out a hand and putting it on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Rin shouted as she slapped his hand away. Everyone looked at her surprised. She was shaking in fear, and everyone noticed this. But Hikaru didn't let a simple slap of his hand cause him to back off and not learn what was wrong. But he didn't know what to say.

"Rin," Kaoru said, "what's wrong?"

Rin jumped and finally snapped out her thoughts. She looked at Hikaru and Kaoru to see their concerned expressions. Rin realized what happened and she couldn't hold back the tears from falling down her face. This shocked the twins even more.

Rin brought her knees to her chest and gripped them tightly, finding them rather comforting.

Kaoru sat down next to Rin. "What's wrong, Rin…?" he asked, calmly. He knew fully well his brother didn't have the guts to ask what was wrong.

Hikaru sat on the other side of Rin, and listened to what she had to say.

"A few years ago," she said, "when my grandfather banished me from the family. We got into a fight… I don't remember much, but I do remember the shouting between us. And I remember him hitting me and getting pushed into mirror. That was how I got the scare on my back…" Rin buried her face in her knees and cried silently.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They then looked up at Honey, Mori, and Tamaki. Honey and Mori were looking at each other, most likely thinking the same thing. And Tamaki was giving a sad smile, knowing she had been through some rough times.

Rin jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up and found Hikaru was gently hugging her, but he wasn't looking at her. Rin bit her lip, she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She pressed herself against him and began crying in his chest. Hikaru was pretty surprised, but he just patted her back as his face turned red.

Kaoru put his head on his hand and smiled brightly. _At least there's some progress… _he thought. _To bad it had to be this situation…_

* * *

><p>After awhile, Rin had calmed down and gently fallen asleep. Tamaki had been kind enough to carry her over to the couch and let her rest as Honey and Mori cleaned up everything. Hikaru and Kaoru also helped, but they were mostly keeping watch of Rin.<p>

Tamaki walked out of the room and found Kyoya sitting in a chair. His arm was wrapped in bandages. Haruhi had went to go get some drinks, to calm everyone down which was very kind.

Kyoya looked up when he heard the footsteps stop. He saw Tamaki smiling at him with his arms crossed.

"How is she…?" Kyoya asked.

"She's fine…" Tamaki said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to him. "She fell asleep after crying."

"She cried?" Kyoya said, a bit shocked.

Tamaki nodded and folded his hands as he crossed his legs. "It seems the scare on her back came from her getting backed into a mirror…" Tamaki looked up at his friend. "So that's why she was a bit scared…"

Kyoya looked back to his book. "That's more then a bit scared…" he said, remembering the look she gave him. He saw the fear in her eyes and he couldn't bare the thought of her that scared.

Tamaki elbowed Kyoya in the side. "Aw…" he said. "It's cute to see that you were worried for her!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and said, "I wasn't worried. I was concerned for a friend."

"Friend?" Tamaki said, lifting an eyebrow. "Just admit it already…" Tamaki smiled. "You love her and you were worried! You can't hide it, Kyoya!" Tamaki crossed his arms. "You said that you had figured out how you felt and now you just need to admit it! You love her!"

Kyoya smirked, but didn't look at his friend. "Your right…" Kyoya muttered. Tamaki was actually really surprised to see this side of Kyoya for once. But he couldn't believe that Kyoya had finally admitted that he loved her, it was just a bit out of character. But Tamaki could only smile at his friend.

Kyoya looked up at his friend and saw the goofy smile he showed ever so often. "Get that smile off of your face before I tear it off…" Kyoya said, bitterly.

Tamaki pouted. "Your no fun…" he said. Tamaki stood to his feet and placed his hands on his hips as he turned his back to his friend. "But you better get a move on, Kyoya!" Tamaki began walking away. "Because you won't be able to make her yours if you don't hurry…"

Kyoya smirked. He found it funny how ironic the circumstances were. Tamaki was the one telling _him _to get a move on and confess. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Kyoya laughed to himself. Tamaki had some point to what he said, it was true and Kyoya knew it. If he didn't hurry there was chance that Hikaru could have Rin all to himself, and Kyoya didn't want that to happen.

But the Shadow King didn't know that Cinderella's heart had already been stolen, even thought she didn't realize it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was all to your liking! I'm running out of ideas for this. I have a really good idea for the ending, and a good idea for who wins this "Game" Tamaki choose. But I have no idea what her lost item is... : I also have no idea what should happen for the winner to find her lost item. So, please, tell me if you have an idea. PLEASE HELP ME! Anyway, please comment and tell me the idea-or message me-and please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Tamaki: By the way... Who is the winner going to be?**

**Me: Hmmm... That's a secret.**

**Kyoya: Obviously it's me...**

**ME: You think to highly of yourself.**

**Hikaru: She's right... Plus the winner should be me.**

**Honey: I should win! Rin obviously likes me more!**

**Me:...**

**Hikaru: There's no way that Kyoya will win...**

**Kyoya: And how would you know? You're no closer to winning then I am...**

**Kaoru, Honey, and Tamaki: He's right...**

**Me: Can you just get over it already? I know who wins and that's final! And if you don't stop arguing about the winner, I will make neither of you the winner!**

**Hikaru: ...**

**Kyoya: You're bluffing...**

**Me: *smirks* Oh? Am I? We'll find out in the next chapter! BYE!**


	26. Bullying of a Delinquent

Rin was walking around the Host Club, doing her job like usual. But today was a bit different. It all started after lunch, it seemed that someone had the bright idea to pick on her. Her books were in shreds and her bad was missing-later being found in a tree outside of school.

Of course, everyone in the Host Club didn't know about this. She had kept it to herself for the time being-finding it just meaningless bullying.

"Rin!" a pair of voices chimed.

Rin looked over her shoulder, ceasing her polishing of the table for the moment. "Yeah?" she said.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at her. "Can you get us another pot of tea?" they asked.

Rin sighed. "I guess…" she muttered. She placed the towel on the table and went to do as they had asked. _Saying as it is my job…_

"Rin," a pair of girls said when they saw her angry expression.

Rin looked over to see it was the girls talking with Haruhi that had called her name. "Don't be so angry…" one said.

"We like seeing Kawasawa-san smile!" another said.

Rin smiled, but didn't actually mean it. "Thanks!" she said. "That means a lot!" Rin the walked away.

* * *

><p>It was after Club now, and Rin was packing up her things when she noticed something was missing from her bag. <em>Funny… <em>she thought. _I thought I had put it in here…_

"Loss something, Miss Kawasawa?" she heard a voice say.

Rin looked up to see Kyoya standing next to her-his arms folded. "Uh…" she said, looking back to her bag. "No…I didn't loss anything…"

Tamaki stood right behind Kyoya and looked over to them. He had heard what Rin had said, and it was obvious it was a lie. "Really?" Tamaki said, walking over.

Rin looked up. "Yeah…" she looked back down to her things. "Maybe someone just took it by mistake…"

"Well," the twins chimed, "what is it you lost?"

Rin looked up once again and saw everyone standing there. She jumped at this, but soon calmed. "My book isn't here…" Rin grabbed her things and walked away. "I probably left it at home. Anyway, bye everyone!" Rin then walked out the door.

The twins shrugged and walked off, along with most of the others. Although, Tamaki stayed with a pondering Kyoya.

"She wasn't acting like herself today," Tamaki said, leaning on Kyoya.

Kyoya looked up and to his friend. There he met the goofy expression Tamaki showed every so often-but he was serious in a way.

"Maybe she's being bullied!" Tamaki said once again.

"If she was," Kyoya said as he looked away, fixing his glasses, "she would have dealt with it."

"Well," Tamaki said, crossing his arms, "you have to remember, Kyoya: Rin is a teenage girl like the rest of them. Most girls try not saying anything if being bullied. I mean take Haruhi for instance."

Kyoya knew where Tamaki was going with that. But Haruhi and Rin were different, in a lot of ways. But they were both independent, that was for sure.

"But," Kyoya finally said, "she isn't the kind of girl who would just be bullied. She's more likely to be the one doing the bullying…"

Tamaki pondered for a moment. "True…" Tamaki patted his friend on the back and turned away. "Well, whatever's on her mind, I'm sure she'll be able to solve it… That is," Tamaki looked back to his friend with a bright smile, "if you don't get your self exhausted worrying for her."

Kyoya fixed his glasses and the next thing Tamaki knew, Kyoya had thrown a book at him. Tamaki knew that was his minute to leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Rin's P.E. class. She was walking down the corridor-wondering where her things could have gone to. She was passing by the window, when she noticed something in fountain down below. Rin looked out the window and felt very ticked at seeing her things in the water. <em>Great… <em>she thought, beginning to run down to the fountain. _I hate fishing…_

Once Rin had gotten to the fountain, she looked at all her things spread out in the fountain. They were soaked and getting even wetter due to the fountain being on.

Rin rolled up her pants and took off her jacket. She then swung over the edge and went in the water-beginning to pick up her things.

The first thing she picked up was a her bag. She then threw it to the ground and began picking up her other things. That's when she found her journal-the thing she missed yesterday-in the water. She picked it up and opened it to see a few of the pages were ripped out. Then the rest were illegible and just got worse with the water pouring on her and the book.

Rin sighed, she was soon startled by footsteps. She looked up to see Kyoya walking up. "Oh, hey, Kyoya…" she muttered, throwing her book over to her bag. She then began picking up her things once again.

"What happened?" Kyoya said, looking rather shocked to see her things in the fountain.

Rin glanced up and grinned. "Just me being a klutz…" she muttered. "Nothing to worry about…" She was lying. Rin wasn't that klutzy, even she could manage not to throw her things in the fountain. Especially her journal.

Kyoya sighed and fixed his glasses.

Rin stopped working when she heard splashing next to her. Rin looked up and saw Kyoya next to her. "Uh," she said, rather flattered by his action, "you don't need to help, Kyoya…" She had then just realized his glasses were off-along with his jacket.

Kyoya glanced over to Rin as he picked up a few papers from under the water. "I learned from a friend," he said, still splashing through the water, "that I can't just sit around anymore…"

Rin looked back down and began picking up her things again-for some reason that phrase made her happy. Every now and then she glanced out of the corner to see Kyoya. He was soaked now, well, so was she. But she really couldn't believe he was doing this for her. She thought he was more of the person to walk away and not help, guess she was wrong.

The two had finished picking up everything from in the water and where now beginning to make their way back to the classroom. Kyoya parted half way, saying he needed to find Tamaki before going back, Rin understood and made her way back before him.

When Rin reached the classroom, most people were shocked to see her soaked to the bone. But then there were those who laughed. Rin walked over to her desk and saw a mysterious letter sitting there. She picked it up and opened it. She then placed her hand on her hip, not surprised to see what it said. _Did you enjoy going fishing? _she read. _If you want this to stop, meet us on the roof… _Rin crumpled the paper when Tamaki and Kyoya walked in.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked, seeing the girl crumpling the paper.

"Hm?" Rin said looking up. "Oh, this?" Tamaki nodded. "It's nothing." Rin threw it over her shoulder and it landed in the trash. "I have something to do before heading to Music Room Three… So I'll meet you two there."

Rin brushed past them and walked to the door. She then disappeared down the hall.

"Wonder what that was about…" Tamaki muttered. He looked to his friend and saw him pondering. "By the way…" Kyoya looked to Tamaki. "Why are you soaked?"

Kyoya blinked at his friend, didn't he already explain? Maybe he forgot to mention it.

* * *

><p><em>I never knew this place has a roof… <em>Rin thought as she climbed the stairs. _Guess Ouran is full of mysteries. _Rin opened the door to the roof and walked forward-but no one was there. Soon she heard the door slam behind her. She quickly turned around and ran to the door, trying to get it opened. But it was locked. She was stuck, on the roof, soaked to the bone, with the wind blowing… This didn't seem to good for her.

* * *

><p>The Host Club was sitting in silence. Rin still hadn't shown, and they were starting to worry.<p>

"Should we look for her…?" Honey asked.

Tamaki crossed his arms. "No…not yet…"

"But it's been three hours!" Hikaru shouted. "She's never been this late-not once!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. Hikaru looked to his brother and huffed as he looked away. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"He's right…" Haruhi said. "Plus…didn't you say Rin was being bullied?" Everyone looked at her. "Well, in stories-such as this-the heroin usually never shows because she got stuck somewhere."

"You're saying this is like a book?" Kaoru said.

Haruhi nodded. "It's not un common for girl to get jealous." Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Why would anyone be jealous of Rin?" the twins said.

"Well," Honey said, "Rin-chan has been hanging around the Host Club. And it seems we've all taken a liking to her. Maybe it's because we're always so nice to her."

Tamaki pondered. "That sounds about right…" he muttered. Tamaki quickly stood to his feet. "Men!" he looked to Haruhi. "And Haruhi…" He looked back to everyone. "We need to find Rin, before the sunsets. Now," Tamaki smiled, "whoever finds her first wins the game."

Hikaru lifted an eyebrow and so did Kyoya. But neither moved from their spots.

Honey looked up to Mori and nodded. "Lets go, Takashi!" he said. Mori just nodded.

Hikaru jumped to his feet. "Hikaru?" Kaoru said, a bit surprised.

But Hikaru didn't listen and before Kaoru knew, Hikaru had bolted out the door-with Kaoru following behind.

* * *

><p>Rin sat on the ground, looking up at the sky. She was bored out of her mind. She had been sitting there for about four hours-or what felt like four hours. She was freezing her tail off.<p>

"I wonder if I would be found by morning…" she wondered. Although, it was a very good question indeed. Another one was; would she ever get found. She doubted that anyone even know Ouran had a roof. And if it did have _one _roof, how many others were there.

Rin sighed. "I feel like I'm in a Shoujo Manga…" she muttered. "Well…minus the part where the love of my life comes a rescues me… I highly doubt that would ever happen." Rin then froze for a moment. She had been reading to many of those stories, she a heroine-a delinquent one too! She shouldn't have this knowledge!

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru were in the hall, panting. They had checked practically the whole campus-minus the parts Tamaki and the others checked.<p>

"Any sign?" Haruhi said, running up to them.

"Not yet…" Kaoru said, trying to catch his breath. "We checked practically every room in this place… She's no where…"

"How's your search going…?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "Still no luck. Kyoya's looking over the blueprints for the school, seeing if there's any other place we haven't checked."

"How'd he get the blueprints for the school…?" the twins asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "It's Kyoya." That was the simplest answer and the twins knew it was true-Kyoya could get (almost) anything he wanted with his connections.

Soon Honey and Mori came running up, saying that they had no luck finding her either. But both looked like they didn't break a sweat.

"Now where…?" Honey said. "We've checked every where we could think of."

"What about the roof…?" Mori said, as calm as usual.

Everyone blinked blankly. There's a roof?

"Since when did Ouran have a roof?" the twins asked.

"Since this story began…" Haruhi mumbled. But this was unnoticed by anyone.

"Isn't it a bit cliche though?" Kaoru said. "It usually happens in Shoujo Manga, doesn't it?

"Yeah...the author wasn't really thinking this through," Hikaru said. "But people love the cliche's..."

After that, everyone looked at each other. Might as well check the roof.

* * *

><p>Rin was kicking the door right about now, hoping that it would at least come loose or something. But so far she's been kicking it for about ten minutes-and with no luck.<p>

Rin sighed, running out of breath. She stopped her kicking and stood there-looking at the door. Dints. That's all that was in it. She hadn't been able to loosen it any.

"Rin!" a voice shouted from the other end.

Rin perked up and put her ear to the door. "Hikaru?" Rin said.

"Rin," two voice said, she knew it was the twins. But what they said next quite scared her. "Back away from the door!"

Rin backed away about six feet, just in case. Next thing she knew the door was off it hinges and laying on the ground. Rin looked up, shocked. Honey stood there with Mori next to him.

Hikaru and Kaoru peeked out from behind the two, happy to see Rin. Rin gave a peace sign and said, "About time someone showed up!"

* * *

><p>Everyone made it back to Music Room Three safely, only to find Kyoya and Tamaki sitting calmly in chairs.<p>

Kyoya glanced up from his computer and looked over to see Rin-and the others-walking towards the table. "Welcome back, Miss Kawasawa," Kyoya said, grinning. "I hope that you won't find a chance to do that again."

Rin glared at Kyoya's comment and then she stuck her tongue at him.

"By the way," Tamaki said, "who did this?"

Rin was about to say something, but she was cut in by Kyoya. "Don't worry," he said, smiling, "they've been taken care of. I highly doubt they will _ever _be able to do this again…"

Everyone was frightened by Kyoya's smile, they knew that his connections were this good. But the question that roamed through their heads was what he did to them.

"So, who won?" Tamaki said.

Rin lifted an eyebrow.

Haruhi smiled weakly. "Mori-senpai had the idea that Rin was on the roof," she said, pointing. "But then Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones who found the right roof." He then smiled brightly. "Then Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai kicked down the door."

Tamaki crossed his arms. "This sure is a predicament." Tamaki looked at Mori. "What do you think, Mori-senpai?"

Mori was silent for a moment but then said, "I didn't do it for the prize…"

Rin tilted her head. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" she shouted.

Honey smiled. "We beat that whoever found you would win the prize for our game!" he said brightly.

Rin lifted an eyebrow, and everyone knew Honey had said to much. But Honey was still happy.

"What was the prize?" she asked, completely calm.

"A kiss and a date!" Honey said, a slight blush to his cheeks.

Rin crossed her arms and pondered for a moment. Tamaki and the others figured she was angry, but what her words said was completely unimaginable. "Sure…" she said. "That doesn't sound so bad…" Rin glared at Tamaki, knowing he had the idea. "But ever do this again without my permission, you will wish you never lived." Tamaki gave a small weak smile, but had a shiver down his spine.

Honey smiled. "That's nice, Rin-chan," he said. "But I don't want the prize either!"

"Really?" everyone said, a bit surprised.

Honey nodded and gave another flowery smile. "I just did it to have some fun!" he said. Then everyone's moods darkened at his words.

"So," Rin said, "who gets the prize?"

Tamaki looked at everyone, wondering who was going to take the offer.

Kaoru looked to his brother-seeing that Hikaru didn't want to say anything. Kaoru grinned mischievously and said, "We'll take it!"

Everyone looked at Hikaru and Hikaru glared at his brother. Kaoru smiled, knowing his brother wasn't to pleased. But he knew that at some point he would get thanked.

"Alright," Rin said, shrugging, "that sounds fine to me. As long as it's not Mr. Glasses here."

Kyoya looked at Rin. "Excuse me?" he said, trying not to show his anger for many reasons.

Rin crossed her arms. "You heard me," she said.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and went back to his computer.

Honey tugged on Rin's jacket and looked up at her. "Rin-chan," he said smiling, "why don't you give the kiss now, that way you don't forget."

Rin's face went bright red and everyone noticed. She couldn't admit that she was embarrassed. Truthfully, she never realized it before, but there was the slight possibility she had feelings for Hikaru-but it was so small that she didn't care for them much. She was also embarrassed because she couldn't kiss people so easily. She even had problems kissing her brother (older and younger) on the head.

"Uh…" Rin stuttered. "Maybe another time…"

Kaoru looked to his brother and saw Hikaru's face was a bright red just like Rin's. He knew what was going on.

"Oh, come on, Rin!" Kaoru said smiling. He pushed her forward toward Hikaru. "Don't get shy on us now!"

Turns out Kaoru's trajectory was a bit off and instead of Rin falling into his brothers arms-their lips pressed together instead. But Hikaru and Rin didn't move, both were just to shocked to move or look away from each other.

Kaoru was also a bit shocked. _Whoops… _he thought. He felt the glares from Tamaki and Kyoya, but mostly Kyoya right about now. Kaoru really didn't mean to do that, but it ended up like this.

Rin pushed herself away from Hikaru, her face (and his) was bright crimson. They were both embarrassed. "Sorry…" Rin stuttered.

"It's fine…" Hikaru said.

"If you two are finished…" Kyoya said, standing to his feet. He grabbed his bag and jacket, walking to the door. "It's late and we should all go home."

The door slammed after Kyoya walked out and everyone knew he was angry. Well, except Rin that is who was just to oblivious to his feelings.

Rin and Hikaru were now apart and were feeling rather awkward being near each other-so they decided to take much space between each other.

Rin looked to the door, wondering what was wrong with him now. But she soon shrugged it off, not really caring. Right now she had more pressing matter to attend to. And she had a feeling that Tamaki's grin wouldn't help any.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the length everyone. I had to get this part done. But I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for mistakes or anything. I hope you comment and such. Thanks for reading. May the next chapter come to a shock.<strong>

**Oh! So the whole, bully thing I got from the OHSHC Manga. I was rereading it (doing research mostly) and I was thinking "What would happen if Rin was bullied like Haruhi...?" Then I wrote this chapter. So that's why. And I was also reminded of how they always refer to them as a Manga-so I put some stuff like that in here. I tried my best, and truthfully I was very lazy on this chapter. The next chapter I won't, promise! Oh, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! or for me another Single's Awareness day... -_- yippee... Anyway, glad you could read. Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SMILE!**


	27. Éclair Kiss and Confession

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! You don't know how busy I have been. Also, I kind of had difficulty writing this chapter, because the ideas weren't flowing. Plus I was dealing with friend problems, crushes and stuff. But, I'm back! So sorry for that. Hope you all like this long awaited chapter!**

**P.S. This chapter has SOME mild Fluff…maybe a lot…**

* * *

><p>Rin was waiting on a bench, waiting for the twins to arrive for their 'date'. She has arrived earlier then the expected time, and that was just because she wanted to get this over with. She wasn't pleased at all that Tamaki had made this decision. But she was happy that it was twins instead of the Evil Overlord.<p>

"Rin!" a voice shouted.

Rin looked up to see Hikaru walking toward her with a big smile. He was looking forward to this. Sad thing was his brother wasn't with him.

Rin stood to her feet, making her short black skirt a bit longer. But Hikaru still blushed at the sight. Rin wore a short skirt with her bands t-shirt. She wore her boots of course, which was probably the only thing she had on that was actually something from her everyday attire.

"Hikaru," Rin said, smiling. She looked over Hikaru's shoulder and looked to the sides. "Where's Kaoru?"

Hikaru scratched his head and looked rather sheepish. "Well," he said, "Kaoru said he wasn't feeling well, so he told-" Hikaru cut himself off before he could say anymore. He remembered his brothers exact words. "_Make sure she has a good time!" _Kaoru had said. "_And don't forget to give her ice cream!"_

"_But Kaoru…" _Hikaru muttered. "_How do you-"_

"_I know and that's the point! _Kaoru said, smiling. _Just make sure everything goes according to our plan. Got it?"_

Rin crossed her arms and pouted. "That's to bad…" she muttered. "I was hoping that we could all have fun together today." She looked up at Hikaru and smiled. "But, oh well, we'll just have to have extra fun in his place!"

Hikaru gave a slight laugh and walked along with Rin to where they were supposed to go.

In some nearby bushes, Kaoru and the rest of the Host Club were hiding.

"Why are we watching them…?" Haruhi asked, liking the idea of just leaving them alone.

"Because…" Kaoru said. "I have to make sure everything goes as planned…"

"Who cares…?" Kyoya muttered as he pushed up his glasses. He had been dragged out of bed at the most unreasonable time imaginable. He couldn't stand people so early.

Tamaki had water in his eyes and so did Honey-but mostly Tamaki.

Haruhi glared at Kyoya. "You should…" she muttered.

Haruhi's glared received one of equal mass from Kyoya-just more frightening. "I don't concern myself over what she does or who she…" Kyoya couldn't even say the word. "She can do whatever she wants… It's none of my concern." Kyoya turned around and was beginning to walk away-but he was suddenly pulled back.

"Now, now…" Kaoru said. "Is Prince Charming going to leave while his princess is in the hands of another man?" From Kaoru's words, it sounded like he wished that Rin would be with Kyoya. But in actuality, he wished his brother the best.

"Plus," Tamaki said, sniffing, "Mommy, you need to keep a watchful eye on our little girl! Before she ends up with a sick person like him!" Tamaki then began crying.

Kyoya sighed. "What is with the ill-advised nicknames…?" he muttered. He asked himself this question every day. But the answer has never came close to being right.

"Shush!" Honey and Kaoru said, putting a finger to their lips. They then looked back to Hikaru and Rin, who were laughing.

"So," Rin said, putting her hands on her hips, "where should we go first?"

Hikaru crossed his arms and pondered, where to go was a good question. He looked at Rin and shrugged. But it seems Rin didn't really notice his shrug, she was to busy pondering at the map.

Rin's eyebrows lifted and her jaw dropped. "I know!" she said, getting excited. She looked at Hikaru with a giant smile and giggled. "Why don't we go to the Haunted House?"

Hikaru's face was bright red and before he could actually object, Rin had already taken his hand. She then tugged him along toward the Haunted House.

Kaoru and the others came out from behind their bushes and stood there, getting stares from some girls walking by.

"Did everyone just see that…?" Haruhi said, tilting her head as she watched Rin skip toward the Haunted House.

Every Host Club member nodded. All of their faces were red, they couldn't believe the way Rin acted just then, it was completely unlike her.

Kyoya placed a hand over his face, trying not to show he was affected by her. But everyone could see it.

"Rin-chan is really cute when she's happy!" Honey said, laughing.

Tamaki looked to Kyoya and saw his friend looking in the direction Rin had ran in. "Worried about her?" Tamaki said, nudging his friend.

Kyoya returned his friend question with a glare, still not to happy about his recent experience toward the new side of the secret idol. "Must you always jump to conclusions?"

Tamaki crossed his arms. "I'm not jumping to conclusions!" he said. "It's written all over your face, Kyoya. You're worried about Rin being taken by Hikaru…" Tamaki felt very nervous about his deduction, so he feared to ask. "…right?"

Kyoya couldn't deny it, he was a bit worried. But he wasn't going to say so. Him and Hikaru weren't going to stop their little battle until one of them won, and at the moment Hikaru had the upper hand.

* * *

><p>After hours of following Rin and Hikaru, the couple had finally stopped for a rest-allowing the Host Club to rest also. But that didn't stop Honey, Kaoru, and Tamaki from continuing their spying.<p>

Rin skipped up to the table that Hikaru had chosen and smiled, hiding something behind her back. "Hikaru!" she chimed.

Hikaru glanced up from his hands and was surprised to see an ice-cream cone in front of his face.

Rin tilted to the side, as if she was popping out from behind the ice-cream cone. "I hope you like ice-cream!"

Hikaru took the ice-cream cone from Rin's hand and looked at it curiously. He then looked up to see Rin smiling at him. "Dig in!" she said, licking her cone.

Hikaru gave a grin and took a bite of his. He glanced up at Rin to see her fully indulged into the ice-cream she had. Her cheeks were rosy, and the smile was on her face. She was in bliss.

Kaoru and Honey looked at each other and pouted. "Wish we got one…" they both sighed.

Soon both heard a squeak from Tamaki, making them look at him. He was in complete horror and pointing at the couple they were following. Kaoru and Homey looked over and now _they _were in complete horror. Right in front of their eyes was what looked like Rin and Hikaru kissing. Lips to lips.

Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey looked up to Kyoya, feeling the Shadow King's devilish aura emitting from him. They knew soon they would have a death on their hands, whether it was Rin's or Hikaru's death they didn't know.

The three looked back over to the couple to see that they pulled away finally. Although, it seemed Rin had a small blush to her cheeks.

Soon Hikaru sat back in his chair and looked to his hands (by then the ice-cream was gone). Rin smiled and laughed, as did Hikaru. But soon their expressions drew serious and Hikaru said something-making a conversation appear.

"Wonder what they're talking about…" Honey said.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at the sight of his brother looking a bit nervous, and Rin looking a bit sad, or nervous. He couldn't really tell which it was, but either way, Kaoru knew what was happening.

Soon Rin reached across the table and took Hikaru's hand in hers and smiled at him. She then said something, looking rather sad. Once she was done, Hikaru said something that startled her, making her pull back. Her face was red, and everyone could see it was.

Rin shook her hands in front of her and shook her head in a no manner. She then laughed while saying something. But Hikaru didn't laugh, he cut her off and Rin's worried expression faded. She looked to her feet and muttered something. She soon looked up to see Hikaru smiling at her. Hikaru stood to his feet and smiled while telling her something or another. Rin nodded and Hikaru began running toward where Kaoru and the others were hiding.

"We've been discovered!" Tamaki cried, clutching onto Haruhi for dear life.

Kaoru grabbed Tamaki's collar and tugged him off of Haruhi. "Pull yourself together man! We haven't been found out yet!"

"Why are you guys hiding in the bushes?" a voice said.

The group shrieked (Kyoya fixing his glasses and Mori looking at a butterfly saying as they didn't have anything to do with this) and looked up to see who had spoken. Hikaru stood before them, looking rather ticked.

"H-H-How long h-have you known?" Kaoru stuttered.

"Ever since I left the house…" Hikaru said, smiling.

Kaoru sighed with defeat and stood, he stepped out of the bushes. He looked at his brother, only to see him smiling. But Kaoru felt like the smile was fake, hiding something that had truly happened.

"Does Rin know?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," Hikaru said, "she's known ever since we left the haunted house."

Tamaki stood to his feet and ran past Hikaru. "RIN!" Everyone turned around just in time to see Tamaki hug Rin. He was practically strangling her with his arms and almost drowning her in his tears. "We're so sorry you had to be with this pervert!"

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted, with a small glare at his boss. "How was I being a pervert?"

Honey tugged on Hikaru's shirt, making the young man look down. Honey, with his innocent eyes, put his hand to his mouth. "We saw you kiss Rin…"

Hikaru opened his mouth, but no words came out of his mouth. His face, instead, turned red.

Kyoya crossed his arms and glanced through his spectacles. The sun gleamed off them, making his angry glance unnoticed by the others.

"He didn't kiss me," Rin said, prying Tamaki's arms off of herself. She couldn't stand him touching her any longer. She was lucky she survived that long.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted. Some people stopped and looked over to the group, wondering what was going on. But when they saw it was nothing, they continued to walk.

"He didn't kiss me," Rin repeated. "He was getting ice cream off my cheek."

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Honey gave a blank stare.

"It would explain why it looked like a kiss from afar…" Haruhi said, crossing her arms. She looked over her shoulder, noticing Kyoya behind her. But when she looked over at him, she noticed he wasn't paying attention. But from the way he stood and had his arms crossed, he was angry.

Rin shrugged, not caring what Kyoya was thinking about the situation. It was better is he was angry.

"So," Kaoru said, "what now?"

Everyone shrugged, not knowing what to do now. Would they just go home? Or stay a bit longer.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya, hoping his friend would have an idea. But that's when he noticed the look on Kyoya's face. Tamaki frowned at this, but soon smiled again.

"I have an idea!" he said. Everyone looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Let's go on the Farris Wheel before we leave! It's the perfect time!"

Everyone smiled, nodding in agreement.

Tamaki then grabbed Rin's hand and began dragging her along. She shouted and screamed at him. She even shouted for help from Hikaru and Kaoru. But the twins only laughed and watched as she got dragged along with them.

Soon, the rest of the Host Club followed Tamaki and Rin, laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the Host Club was standing in front of the Ferris Wheel.<p>

When the woman said it was their turn, Tamaki pushed Rin into the compartment along with Kyoya. He then shut the door and waved as they were carried up.

"That jerk!" Rin shouted, looking out the window. Tamaki was waving to them, while Kaoru and Hikaru shouted at him.

Rin sat down on the seat, noticing Kyoya wasn't saying anything.

"No sly comeback?" she said, grinning and glancing over to Kyoya.

Kyoya had his head resting on his palm as he looked out the window. The amusement park was alit and it looked wonderful from how high they were getting.

Rin crossed her arms and looked out the opposite window. She felt a pain in her chest from him not answering. Sure, he didn't answer half of her questions most of the time. But, this was a bit different to her.

"Did you have fun today?" she heard the gentleman say.

Rin quickly glanced over to him, seeing him glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He was still frowning, which was almost normal.

"Yeah, actually, I did," Rin said, a small smile playing across her lips. She was happy he finally spoke to her.

Kyoya soon looked away from her, not saying anything more. It seemed her answer had angered him a bit more then the kiss from the other day. Or was it something else?

Rin gave a sad sigh and looked out the window again. She couldn't understand why he was so frustrated with her. But for some reason she couldn't stand him feeling that way.

"Kyoya?" Rin muttered. Kyoya glanced over to Rin, seeing her looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry… You're probably angry because I didn't refuse… I'm a girl and I should have… So, I'm sorry…"

For a moment, Kyoya had gotten his hopes up. He was hoping Rin finally understood why he was angry. But then they all crashed when she continued with her apology. It seemed that she hadn't noticed, but he wasn't just going to tell her straight forward.

Kyoya looked to the ground and gave a deep sigh. "It's not your fault…"

Rin looked at Kyoya, seeing he didn't seem so angry as before. But that vibe was still emitting from him.

"You can just make me so frustrated sometimes," Kyoya said, glancing over to Rin.

Rin cocked an eyebrow, still not getting it even with Kyoya's straight forward answer. "Sorry that frustrate you so much…" she said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Kyoya glared at her, her statement had just angered him more then necessary. But he shrugged it off and forgot about it. There was something else he needed to say or do. And this was most likely his only chance to do it.

"What happened between you and Hikaru?" Kyoya said.

Rin looked at Kyoya, hearing a tint of jealous laced in his voice. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she couldn't help but feel happy for that sound.

"He…uh…" Rin looked to the ground once more. "He confessed to me…"

Kyoya looked at Rin, feeling a bit angry at her words.

"But…" Rin paused for a moment. "I turned him down…" Rin looked out the window. "I can't say that I don't have feelings for him though…"

Kyoya bit his lip, trying not to get an angrier then he was already getting.

"But my feelings for someone else are a lot stronger…" Rin smiled and looked at Kyoya. But her smile faded when she saw Kyoya was looking out the window again. It seemed she had angered him once again.

"Rin," he said, his voice a bit deeper then normal.

"Y-Yes?" Rin said with a slight twinge.

Kyoya reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He placed it in Rin's hands and faced the window once again.

Rin looked at the bag and smiled. Chocolate was in the bag, and not just any chocolate. Éclairs, Rin's favorite.

"Éclairs?" Rin said, untying the bag. "But why-"

"I remember," Kyoya said, glancing over to the girl, "reading that you liked Éclairs…"

Rin pulled out an Éclair and smiled. She popped the thing in her mouth and smiled. It melted in her mouth and she loved it.

"It's delicious!" she said. She looked at Kyoya and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Kyoya!"

Kyoya grinned and looked back out the window.

Soon, fireworks began exploding in the night sky. Rin smiled even brighter and Kyoya had a small smile as well. The two were so focused on the fireworks that they hadn't even noticed they were stuck.

Kyoya felt a hand tap his shoulder. He looked over and saw Rin holding out the bag. "You want one?" she said, popping another Éclair in her mouth.

Kyoya grinned. "Don't mind if I do."

Kyoya then reached his hand forward and slid it behind Rin's head. He then pulled her forward. Their lips locked in place. Rin was to surprised to move or do anything to stop him. She simply starred at his shut eyes. Rin soon found her eyes slowly shutting on their own, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

Rin was a bit surprised when she felt Kyoya's tongue force it's way into her mouth. She moaned and weakly tried forcing herself away from him, but Kyoya kept her close. His hand wrapped around her waist and his other hand ran into her hair. Rin dropped the bag of Éclairs into her lap, finding herself falling into his grasps.

The Éclair in her mouth was snatched away, not surprising her one bit. Kyoya opened his eyes slightly, but didn't pull away even though he already got the prize he was looking for. Was he just going to pull away and pretend that was all he wanted? Or was he going to stay there and see how she responded?

Kyoya decided the best he could do, and most like him, would be to pull away. But in the back of his mind, he was saying to stay where he was.

Kyoya pulled away, sliding his lips again her bottom lip. He then released her and sat back.

Rin opened her eyes, her mouth a bit ajar and nothing coming out.

Kyoya grinned and snapped the Éclair in his mouth in half.

"What the hell was that?" Rin shouted, her face going bright red. She knew he was teasing her, but she really wished he wasn't.

"You offered…" Kyoya said.

Rin looked away from Kyoya, her face completely red. She couldn't stand him. She really wished he didn't pulled away. But she knew that it meant nothing. He was just messing with her, and she knew that. But she couldn't help but have these feelings.

Soon the cabin began moving again. Rin sat back, refusing to look at Kyoya.

Kyoya rested his arm behind Rin, the two being a bit closer then before. Rin was barely against him, but he could still see she was tense. He decided to look out the window and that's when he felt her back rest against him. She wasn't fully acknowledging him though.

"Kyoya?" the girl said.

Kyoya looked down and was surprised by Rin popping an Éclair in his mouth. Her finger gently brushing against his lips.

Rin giggled, seeing the spectacle man becoming shocked by her action. He was always so serious, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Don't think I'm just going to get over your action," Rin said, grinning. "I'm going to get my revenge!"

Kyoya grinned and said, "You can try your best..."

Before anything more could be said, their ride had ended. The Host Club then all met up after the ride, and Kyoya and Rin acted like nothing had happened. The arguing on the way home was just like normal. Even though both were feeling a bit different, especially Rin.


	28. Ouran Fair

The Ouran Fair had come and the Host Club had decided to do Alice in Wonderland as they served the guests and parents. Tamaki was the mad hatter; the Hitachiin twins were the Cheshire Cat (or cats?); Honey was the door mouse; Mori was the Heir; Haruhi saying she wanted nothing to do with the cosplay and being herself with Kyoya; and Rin…well…

"Why do I have to be Alice?" Rin whispered to Kyoya as she looked around to see if any parents in the hall heard her.

"You're the only female in the Host Club, Miss Kawasawa," Kyoya said as he typed on his computer.

"Why couldn't Haruhi do it?" Rin pointed an accusing finger to the girl across the room.

"Haruhi is male…" Kyoya glanced over his glasses. "It would be a bit to awkward if a boy dressed as a girl, don't you think?"

Rin glared at the Shadow King. "It's not like the Host Club hasn't done it before!"

Kyoya just kept looking at Rin with a cocked eyebrow. Did she have a point to her rambling?

Rin threw her arms in the arm and turned her back to the spectacled man. "Why do I even bother?" Rin then stormed off, her black flats stomping against the ground.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and looked back to his laptop. Numbers, words, and charts was all he saw. None of it made since now that his mind was somewhere else. He sighed and shut his laptop. He put his hands to his face and sat back.

"Something wrong, Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked up and saw Tamaki. His hands placed on his hips as he stood overhead and his head slightly tilted to the side.

"Nothing is wrong, Tamaki," Kyoya sighed, becoming his normal stoic self.

Tamaki grinned. "You can't hide it, Kyoya. Something's bothering you."

Kyoya didn't answer his friend. He simply watched the parents talk with their children in the hall and laugh as they had fun.

Tamaki looked past Kyoya and saw Rin talking to a few women who had stopped her. She laughed and seemed like an actual girl for the moment.

"Is it something to do with Rin?" Tamaki said, looking back at his friend.

Kyoya, never once in his life, jumped from shock. Kyoya was quite surprised with his reaction and Tamaki seemed to be also. Tamaki, along with others, never thought Kyoya would be the kind of person to get surprised by a question like that. He didn't even expect the red covering Kyoya's face without his friends notice.

Tamaki scoffed and looked back at Rin. "She really is interesting…"

Kyoya looked up and glared slightly, feeling a twinge of jealousy emerge.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya and smiled. "She fits you well, Kyoya."

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, but a small smirk was found on his face.

Rin looked over her shoulder to Kyoya and Tamaki, seeing the two talk. It was surprising when she saw Kyoya laugh slightly at Tamaki. Rin felt her face get a slight blush, but she shook her head and it fell right off. Rin took a deep breath and made her way over to them.

"What seems to be so funny?"

Tamaki and Kyoya stopped talking and saw Rin. Her arms were crossed and she leaned on one leg.

"Nothing that concerns you," Kyoya said, opening his laptop again.

Rin was about to say something, but she stopped when she felt something tug on her side.

"Onii-chan!"

Rin looked down to see her little brother, Ryuu.

"RYUU!" Rin screamed, picking up her little brother. "How did you get here?"

"Onee-chan brought me!" Ryuu said, pointing across the room. Rin looked over to see Ichiro standing there, waving. He was to far to say anything to his sister, but knew she noticed him.

"Hey, Rin," Kaoru said, walking up with Hikaru.

"Who's with your brother?" Hikaru finished.

Rin's eyes widened and she was frozen. She placed her brother on the ground, and stood there looking in complete shock at the face she saw.

"Honey," Rin muttered, Honey and Mori walking up to her, "can you take Ryuu and show him around the campus…?"

Honey tilted his head to the side, but nodded, knowing fully well Rin asked for a reason.

"Rin?" Hikaru said, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin shrugged off Hikaru's hand and glanced over her shoulder. She was acting like she did when she first met the Host Club.

"I advise you to not say a word," Rin said.

Ichiro and the old man with him, walked up to the group. "Hello, Rin," Ichiro said, smiling.

"Hello, brother…" Rin looked at her brother, giving him a small bow. She then looked at the old man next to him. Gray hair and a kimono, as if he was from old times. "Hello, Grandfather…"

"Rin," the old man said. "How have you been?" The old man looked at Rin's friends behind her and then back at the attire she was wearing. "I see you're still as foolish as ever."

"Foolish is what you consider it," Rin said, crossing her arms. "But I call it being myself. I don't need to you to acknowledge my personality, Grandfather. It's not like you have before."

The old man gritted his teeth, tension growing in the Host Club (Haruhi now watching as she joined them.)

"You still deny my words, Rin?" he said.

Rin crossed her arms. "Since when have I ever taken your advice, Grandfather? Isn't that the reason you disowned me, because I didn't behave the way you wanted."

Suddenly, a loud _slap _was heard through the room. The Host Club leaned forward, willing to give a helping hand to Rin, but they stayed back following her words.

Rin kept her face turned in the direction her Grandfather had slapped her. She wasn't going to face him.

"HONOR YOUR ELDERS!" the Grandfather said loudly. "I made you leave the house because you were uncivilized! You weren't proper."

Rin licked her lips and looked back at her Grandfather, a smirk playing across her face. "Why are you here then?" she said.

The old man tucked his hands in his kimono sleeves and frowned, having calmed.

"I realized my mistakes," he said, shocking Rin a bit, but she knew he was lying. "I came to take you back home, Rin."

The Host Club's eyes widened, did he really just say that?

"No," Rin said, frowning.

The Grandfather was once again angered and raised his hand yet again. But before it hit skin, someone had stopped it.

"Now, Mr. Kawasawa," a male's voice said, "there's no need to be rash."

Rin looked over her Grandfather's shoulder, seeing a tall-thin-man in a gray suit and tie. He had blonde hair like Tamaki, and seemed just like him, just more proper.

"It's not like she'll have a choice in the matter," the man said, walking past Rin's Grandfather and standing in front of her. He gave a gentlemanly smile. "Hello again, Rin."

Rin crossed her arms. "Hello, Erik." Rin titled up her head and grinned. "What brings you from America?"

Erik smiled. "Grandfather Kawasawa asked me to come and make sure things went smoothly." Erik leaned forward, giving the Host Club a shiver. "Now, be good little girl, and listen to your elder."

"Rin," Ichiro said, "it's best if you hear them out."

Rin pushed Erik away and looked over her shoulder. She saw Kyoya's stern look and knew he wasn't too happy about the ruckus that they were making. She sighed and looked back at the three men in front of her.

"Fine," she said. "But," her Grandfather lifted an eyebrow, "my friends stay."

Rin's Grandfather grinned. "Alright," he said.

Rin crossed her arms again, waiting for the old man to talk. She knew she wasn't going to like what was going to be said.

"Well?" Rin said.

Her Grandfather took a step forward and took a deep breath. "I want you to come back to the family household," he began. "Once you come back into the family," he held out a hand at Erik, who was smiling, "you will marry Mr. O'Connell and run the family business."

Rin's jaw dropped. "There' no way in hell I will-"

Her Grandfather gave her a glare that made her words retreat to the back of her throat.

"If you don't take this," he said, "I will make sure your friends' club will be put to a stop and your activities as Kimi Natsuki be put to a stop too, permanently."

Rin's eyes widened, he couldn't do this to her. After all her hard work, this was her only option? She worked so hard to hide being Kimi Natsuki, how was it that the old geezer found out? What will she do?

Rin looked back at her friends, seeing them all concerned and looking at one another. The only one who looked at her was Kyoya. His eyes bore deep within her, as if saying it didn't matter what happened to the club. But Rin couldn't let their hard earned dream go down because of her.

Rin sighed and frowned at Kyoya, she then gave a small sad smile that shocked Kyoya. He knew what she was going to do, and he was against it. He couldn't have her go through with it and go back to the life she hated so much. He couldn't have her leave.

Rin looked back at her Grandfather.

"Fine…" she said, looking to the ground. "But on two conditions."

Her Grandfather sighed and lifted an eyebrow. "And what would those be…?" He didn't sound to pleased with saying it.

"One," Rin held up a finger, "you will do nothing to my friends."

The old man sighed. "Fine…" he muttered. "What's two?"

"I get to continue my work as Kimi Natsuki."

Rin's Grandfather looked at her with a cold look. He wasn't going to be easy to- "Fine, you have deal."

Rin held out her hand and her Grandfather did the same. They shook hands, the deal was done. Rin had just sold her life to the family she hated. But what the Host Club didn't realize: Rin did it all to protect them, especially the Host she fell the hardest for.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late update, hope you liked. By the way, the story is no where near ending, I still have more after this. Hope you look forward to reading it!<strong>


	29. Heart Breaking

**Warning: VERY FLUFFY! So, if you don't appreciate make out scenes, please skip. ;)**

* * *

><p>Rin stood back and watched the Host Club continue their work that day. It was hard watching because of recent events. She didn't realize until then how much she loved being around them. She loved their antics, how they made girls swoon, how they always knew when something was wrong. It was something she hadn't seen for a long time.<p>

Rin sighed. She needed to tell them, but how? She couldn't just go up and tell them. She couldn't announce it to the whole school, even if they had the right to know. Personally, Rin thought it would be better to just keep the news quiet for now.

"Something on your mind, Miss Kawasawa?"

Rin jumped and looked over her shoulder. Kyoya was walking toward her, same as usually. His black notebook was under his arm and his pen was in his hand, as if he just finished writing.

"Nothing's on my mind, Kyoya," Rin said, crossing her arms and looking away. Stubborn as usual.

Kyoya laughed, which caused Rin to look at him a bit surprised and angered.

"It doesn't seem that way… Now does it?" Kyoya said, setting his notebook on the table next to him along with the pen. He then placed his hands behind his back and stood there, watching with Rin.

Rin's expression changed, remembering the words her absurd Grandfather gave her earlier when no one was around. She looked away and to the ground. Maybe now was the time to say something, maybe she should just keep her mouth shut. There was a good chance he would get angry with the words.

"Your Grandfather," Kyoya said with a small sigh, making Rin look at him, "is a lot different then I pictured."

Rin looked at the others as they moved around the room, talking with parents and students. She smiled.

"I guess…" she muttered. "He would seem a bit different from the way I described him…" Rin's smile faded. "But he's still heartless…"

Kyoya glanced at Rin, seeing her frown. He was about to say something, but Rin spoke up first.

"Kyoya," she said, not looking up, "I won't be here much longer…"

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. "What's the supposed to mean, Miss Kawasawa?"

Rin didn't say anything for a moment, wondering through her thoughts. She hadn't realized she was speaking until it was too late.

"Grandfather has decided to take me out of Ouran…"

Kyoya was taken aback by Rin and was quite speechless. Was she just joking? From her sad expression, that wasn't the case.

Rin looked up and at Kyoya. "You're the only one who knows, and I would like to keep it that way…"

"Wouldn't it be better for everyone to know?" Kyoya said, trying not to show his emotions. "I think the rest of them have a right to know."

Rin shook her head. "They would just freak and try coming up with a plan to get me back. If that happens then I won't be able to leave."

"You want to leave?" Kyoya said.

Rin's sad smile faded into a frown and she looked back to the ground. Did she really want to leave? No, she didn't. She wished to stay with her new friends, but it seemed she couldn't.

"I can't have these hardships of mine affecting everyone," Rin muttered. "I've put enough on you guys already. I can't continue to do that. It would just be better if-"

Kyoya would have never thought himself bold, but for the moment he would consider himself as such. He couldn't stand hearing her talk that way any longer. He cut off her words by grabbing her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

The hall was empty, leaving the two enough time to talk. Everyone that would have been walking down the hall was in the room with the others, or in other classrooms.

Kyoya let go of Rin and before she knew it, he had her pinned to the wall. His arms on either side on her and his was looming over her, their bodies nearly touching.

Rin looked into Kyoya's eyes, noticing he wasn't happy, the Shadow King had made his appearance. But other then the Shadow King, there was something else hidden in those blue orbs. Pain, angst, something that wouldn't be found normally.

"Never," Kyoya said, looking straight at her, "never say that you are burdening us!" His voice was raised and if it wasn't loud already, somebody would have heard him. "Never say it would be better if you were gone!"

Rin didn't feel hurt from Kyoya's words, she wasn't even shocked. "Why shouldn't I say the truth?"

Kyoya slammed his hand against the wall. "Because it's not true!"

"And how can you say that?" Rin shouted. "You've always found me a thorn in the side from the first time I started working with the Host Club! And you have the nerve of saying it's not true?"

Kyoya pushed himself off the wall and turned his back to her. He took a deep breath, but that didn't make him any calmer.

"Everything I have done, thus far," he said, his teeth gritted together, "has been for you. And you still say I'm not telling the truth?"

Rin felt anger building up within her. "All _you _have done is teased me!" she shouted. "I'm sick of it! I don't see anything to gain from you teasing me!"

Kyoya put his hands to his head and groaned. She was so frustrating! She was so thick headed, that she didn't even notice.

"Are you really that blind?" Kyoya shouted, looking at Rin.

Rin stepped forward and threw her arms in the air. "What is there to see?"

Kyoya looked away from her again. He cursed under his breath, again and again. He finally snapped, he couldn't take the torture of her not knowing any longer. He quickly turned around and grabbed Rin, pulling her forward. He pressed her against him and locked her lips with his.

Rin was surprised, but she was more angry then anything else. He was forceful, brute, and not anything like the young business man she originally thought he was. But his personality was something completely unexpected. She knew he only did things if he got him something in return. But he always did things that never got him anything in return. It was contradictory. She was puzzled about what went on in Kyoya's head, but a few things were very clear. One being that he would never give up on his friends.

Kyoya's arms wrapped around Rin's waist, pulling her closer then before. He didn't treat her like she was fragile, because he knew she wasn't.

Kyoya was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling herself upward. She responded, for probably the first real time.

Kyoya walked forward, Rin between him and the wall now. Her body was fully pressed against him. His hands ran up and down her back, sometime's finding their way up to her hair and playing with it. Her hands staying locked in his hair.

Rin pulled away to get breath, but Kyoya quickly pulled her back into another passionate kiss. She wasn't complaining.

Kyoya couldn't believe himself, his morals had all dropped. He couldn't pull himself away from her just yet. It might have been the last time he would be able to express himself like this.

Kyoya's lips strayed from Rin's mouth and ran down her neck. Rin sighed and was wondering what, in her right mind, made her enjoy this. She wasn't the kind of girl who would do this willy-nilly.

Kyoya pulled away for a moment, feeling Rin panting along with him. His eyes locked on her's and they pulled toward each other once again.

Rin felt Kyoya's hand run against the skin that was visible, sending jolts up her spine. She understood her feelings toward the young man, and she knew what feelings he felt toward her. But something stopped her.

Rin drew her hands away from Kyoya's hair and ran them down his shirt as she dropped them at her side. But her lips still stayed locked with his.

Kyoya pulled away from her, both of them out of breath. He opened his eyes and locked them with hers. They were still inches away, both breathing on each other.

"Now do you understand…?" he said, his eyes actually pleading with her. If she didn't understand this time, then he didn't know what else to do. He wasn't cheesy enough to actually say it to her in this situation. But that might have been his last option.

"Yeah…" Rin muttered. But she soon realized, she did something wrong. She broke a promise.

Rin looked to the ground, remembering the conversation she had with her grandfather. _"You are to never see that boy again, do you understand, Rin?" _Rin shut her eyes, trying to keep the tears hidden, but they began streaming out still.

"_Yes, Grandfather…" _

Rin looked up and at Kyoya. She shook her head and he drew back a bit. He was shocked, after what just happened, she actually didn't…

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," she said in a low whisper. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Rin pushed him away and began running down the hall, away from the mess. Her heart was a tangled mess. And each step she took away from him, it broke.

Kyoya stood there, watching her disappear from his sight.

He slammed his hand against the wall, cursing under his breath. He had taken it to far, he should have never done that. If he had truly cared for her, he would have just said the cheesy words everyone else does. But instead he didn't. His chances were gone.

Kyoya sighed and straightened himself out. He took a deep breath and went back into the room where the other were, as if nothing had happened. As if his heart wasn't shattering into a million pieces.


	30. Chat Between Friends

"Master Tamaki," a maid said, bowing to the blonde.

Tamaki looked up from petting his dear dog, Antoinette. He was fully dressed and ready to go to bed. But it seemed that wasn't going to be the plan.

"You have a visitor." The maid bowed once again and walked out.

Tamaki stood to his feet, a bit curious about who would be coming at 10 P.M.

"Wonder who it could be…" he muttered as he began walking down the hall. Once he saw the main hall, at the foot of the stairs, he couldn't help but smile.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried, running down the stairs at full speed. It was a amazing he didn't fall flat on his face.

Kyoya stretched out a hand, keeping his friend at arms length and from tackling him. Kyoya wasn't in the mood for the fun in games, he wasn't really in the mood for anything. He didn't even realize he found his way over to Tamaki's house until he was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"What brings you here?" Tamaki said, as they began walking to the study.

Kyoya fixed his glasses and put his hand in his pocket. "I was actually hoping to talk to you about something, Tamaki."

Tamaki lifted his eyebrows. It was rare when Kyoya wanted to talk about something. And if he did want to talk about something, it must have been super important.

Tamaki sat on the couch, across from Kyoya. He had sent to maid to get some tea for them, knowing it was freezing outside and Kyoya wasn't wearing a jacket. Which made Tamaki know there was something up.

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" Tamaki said, tilting his head to the side.

Kyoya leaned forward, burying his head in his hands. He was in turmoil with himself at the moment. It was so difficult speaking of the situation. He still couldn't believe the things he did, what happened to the gentleman side?

Tamaki sat back, his hand to his chin. The puppy, fan-girlish, expression covering his face.

"It's about Rin, isn't it…?" he said, crossing his legs.

Kyoya didn't say anything, he didn't have to. It was clear that the problem laid with her. There was no other problem.

"Alright," Tamaki sighed, "what happened this-"

"I kissed her…" Kyoya finally said, not even daring to look at his friend. He already knew what expression Tamaki was showing. And he didn't want to see the frozen, shocked, and completely traumatized young man.

"That's not that-"

"It was different, then the others…" Kyoya cut in again. He then explained _exactly _what happened. What was the use of letting it haunt him if he didn't say anything about it?

Once Kyoya finished the story of how Rin utterly rejected him with just three words, he looked up to see the same expression of Tamaki's face. Tamaki wasn't crying, like he usually did during these sob stories.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MORALS AT ALL?" Tamaki screamed, standing to his feet, arms flying.

Kyoya glared at his dear friend. In like every other situation, he made it much worse. But Kyoya couldn't keep the scowl on much longer, and soon dropped his head again.

Tamaki fell back into the couch.

"So," Tamaki said, "you actually said to her, 'I love you'?"

Kyoya lifted his head. "Not necessarily. I never _said _it. After…kissing her, she understood. But then…" Kyoya sighed. "That's when she ran off…"

Tamaki tackled his friend, crying his eyes out. "I'M SO SORRY, KYOYA!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and a deep scowl found it's way back on his face. But like every other emotion, it soon left and was left with a rather depressed gentleman. He couldn't believe the pain and guilt he was feeling. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way before in his life. It hurt so much, now that he knew there was no way of him having her.

"You know," Tamaki said, letting go of Kyoya, "I'm sure she had a reason."

"Yes," Kyoya muttered, "her reason was she didn't feel the same way…"

Tamaki slapped Kyoya's arm a pouted. "That's so not true!" Tamaki crossed his arms. "I know for a fact that she does love you!"

Kyoya looked at his friend, seeing the smile Tamaki usually showed when he was telling the truth. A bright smile a prince would usually show.

"There must be another reason why she dumped you,"-Kyoya felt as if a weight had just dropped on his head-"and left you heart broken in the hall." Kyoya felt another weight drop on his head. Didn't Tamaki realize those words just made the feeling must worse?

Tamaki pondered for a moment, thinking about Rin's family ties and the things she's said about her Grandfather. "Maybe her Grandfather said something…"

"It's possible," Kyoya said. "It wouldn't be the first time he's tried controlling her life; whether it was with romance or school."

"True," Tamaki said. "But, she might have said those things because of her marriage proposal." Tamaki stopped talking for a moment, feeling a dark aura emitting from Kyoya. He knew he had landed on a land mine and that this was a much more sensitive topic then previously suspected.

Tamaki decided it would be best to keep silent for a moment and wait until Kyoya had calmed himself a bit more. So, he decided to go through the things Rin had told him that day, seeing if he could solve this mystery.

Only one thing stood out to him:

"_It's like Romeo and Juliet…" _Rin had said as she looked over her shoulder. "_Juliet was to marry Paris, but she fell in love with Romeo. But the two were dragged apart by family and were forbidden to see each other, because their families were enemies..."_

"_But the two didn't give up, Rin," _Tamaki had answered to her. But he was surprised by a grin, but a sad grin.

"_If you truly love someone, Tamaki…you'd let them go."_

Tamaki crossed his arms. "Kyoya…"

Kyoya looked at his friend and saw the dead serious expression that was rarely seen. He found himself speechless.

"I don't think Rin meant what she said," he said.

"I think you've made that clear, Tamaki."

Kyoya was slapped in the back of the head, which was uncharacteristic of Tamaki. But when he looked back at his friend, he saw a scowl.

"What I mean, Kyoya," Tamaki said, "is that she wasn't willing to let go of you! Her grandfather must have said something to her in order to make her stop seeing you, or any of us. She let you go because her Grandfather threatened her to do so!"

Kyoya had nothing to say, because what could he say? Tamaki was correct, and he knew it.

"Rin wouldn't go down without a fight, unless the circumstance called for it. And she didn't fight. She's marrying Eric in order to protect you!"

No matter how cheesy it sounded to Kyoya, it sounded right. Rin wouldn't give up on something she cared about unless it was necessary. She would always fight, and he knew she would fight for him. _I can't believe I just thought that… _Kyoya thought.

"Question is…" Kyoya muttered, looking up to the ceiling. "What to do?"

Tamaki grinned, and it was the normal grin. Kyoya knew his friend had a bad idea up his sleeves. And he also knew he wasn't going to like it.

"We'll just have to make sure the wedding doesn't happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the chapter was good. Spent awhile on it. But I don't know if it made much since. So if you have questions on what's going on, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be happy to answer! Look forward to the next chapter, it's going to be good!<strong>

**Also: Yes, Eric is American.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	31. Call From the King

_I'm in love with you_

_but Dad seems to hate you, though_

_you gave me a hand_

_holding a collar for me_

_Take me away my Romeo_

_so far that they rebuke us_

Rin paused for a moment, but the music continued to go on. She looked to the ground, seeing the velvet carpet under her feet. She didn't want to be there, she wanted to be with the Host Club. With them. With him.

But she couldn't.

"Kimi?"

Rin jumped out of her thoughts and looked up, dropping the headphones to her shoulders.

"Sorry," she said, an apologetic smile showing, "I did it again, didn't I?" Nasagi smiled and gave a small nod.

"Maybe we should take a break, Kimi," Nasagi said, shutting off the music and microphone. He then walked away with the recording man following.

Rin nodded and sat down on the stool behind her. It was silent, in the room. She enjoyed it, it gave her a sense of calmness.

Rin looked at the lyrics she had been trying to sing for the past three hours. She kept getting interrupted by her thoughts. Thoughts of how her Grandfather came and demanded her to marry Erik; how she was forbidden to see Kyoya and the Host Club; and how Kyoya had kissed her in the hall.

Rin's cheeks flushed as she remembered. It had been three days since then. Yet it felt just like seconds ago. She still felt his lips against her's; the warm feeling she felt in her chest and throughout her back. She missed it. She missed _him_.

_Happiness seems to be stored in the small box _

_What should I do? Something should be done or I'll let you down_

_But greedy dad and mom are living usual life_

_Yes, I'll accept my nature_

Rin sang the last few lines of the song she had recently written, finding it working to calm her down and get her mind off of him. But then he appeared in her thoughts again. She jumped with a gasp. It startled her, not knowing he was going to appear like that.

"Why did you have to do that…?" Rin muttered, running her fingers over her lips. She couldn't believe his feelings towards her. He teased her, he acted like he hated her. But then he goes and does something like that.

Rin kept her finger on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The kiss was different from others, as if it was showing a lot more emotion, emotion that had been bottled up for so long. She knew what he was trying to say, and knew he would never actual say it. She still felt happy to know, but she wanted to hear those three words.

Rin opened her eyes quickly when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled out the phone from her pocket and looked at the screen. "Withheld?"

Rin pressed the 'answer' button and put it to her ear. "Hel-"

"_Rin?"_

Rin froze, she knew the voice. It was Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh.

"T-Tamaki?" Rin stuttered. Rin took the phone away from her ear and was about to hang up, but that was until she heard Tamaki shouting.

"_Rin, please don't hang up on me!"_

Rin froze her finger over the 'end call' button, but she couldn't find herself pressing it. She missed the Host Club; the twins and their foolish acts; Honey and Mori making the girls faint; Haruhi and her calm nature. She had to admit, she also missed the foolish king and his stupid antics. She was happy to hear his voice after so long.

Rin put the cell phone up to her ear once again and sighed. "What do you want…?" She was acting harsh, even though she didn't mean to be. It was just in her nature.

"_Well," _Tamaki said, she knew he was frowning, _"you couldn't say 'Great to hear from you!'?"_

Rin smirked. "It's great to hear from you, Tamaki… Now, what do you want?"

There was a small pause. But the blonde's rambling soon continued. _"You really broke his heart, Rin…"_

Rin's eyes widened and she started giving a fake laugh. "What are you-"

"_He told me, Rin…"_ Tamaki didn't sound like his happy self at the moment. _"He old me what happened in the hall"_-Rin's face flushed-_"and he told me what you said."_

Rin bowed her head and looked to her feet as they rested on the stool. It's typical that Kyoya would tell his best friend.

"_He hasn't been himself since then, Rin…"_

Rin scoffed. "How can Kyoya _not _be himself?" She began laughing. "He's a person who doesn't-"

"_He does care, Rin." _Rin was a bit startled at Tamaki's tone. _"He cares a lot about you. And right now he's heartbroken. Truth is, he's pretty scary right now…"_

Rin laughed again. "He was scary to begin with…"

She heard Tamaki's voice crack, knowing he was freaking out for no reason. _"He's being too nice, Rin! He's lost it! We can't take it anymore!"_

Rin sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Tamaki was a bit taken aback, wondering if his plan had worked. But the next few words made him reconsider.

"I don't feel that way for him, Tamaki." Her words sounded like the truth. But he knew they weren't. He was positive she felt the same. He's seen the way she's looked at him when he wasn't looking; he's heard the way she talks about him; and he saw her expression when she did the music video with him. Her expression wasn't one of hate, it was the opposite.

"_I know that's not true, Rin."_

Rin gripped the phone tighter, her voice now raised to shouting. "Of course it's not true!" Tamaki was silent. "I want to see him. I wish things could go back to how they were. But they can't." Rin breathed in, trying to keep her tears from down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt him…or any of you. And if this is how it has to be…then that's fine…"

Rin felt a tear run down her cheek at the memory of Kyoya giving one of his rare, and genuine, smiles. "I'm sorry, Tamaki…but I can't accept my feelings…"

Rin heard a sigh on the other end, which made her get startled for a moment. _"Did your Grandfather tell you that?" _Rin's eyes got larger and her mouth was ajar. _"But, I understand why you made such a decision." _Rin's expression softened. _"Just let me tell you one thing, Rin…"_

"And that would be?" Rin said, a small smile on her face.

"_Don't let people tell you who your heart should desire. Even if it's family. It's not going to end well…"_

Rin's smile brightened and she gave a small laugh. "Thanks. Tamaki. I'll keep that in mind."

There was a shatter heard in the distance and then some shouting. Rin smiled, hearing Hikaru and Kaoru's voices in the background. She then heard Haruhi telling Kyoya to say something about the incident. Rin was about to ask the question, "What's happening?" but it seem she didn't need to.

"_It seems Hikaru and Kaoru broke another plate…" _Tamaki said, sighing. _"But like every other time, Kyoya just shrugs it off."_

Rin frowned. She knew that was unlike him, and she knew it was her fault for making him this way.

"Tamaki…?" Rin said, sadly. There was a small 'hm' from Tamaki, making Rin give a sad smile. "Can you watch over him for me?"

Tamaki smiled, looking over to the group surrounded by the broke plate. _"I think that goes without asking." _

Rin smiled and gave a small laugh.

"_Well, I better be getting back to being King. I'll call again soon, Rin."_

Rin nodded, even though he couldn't see. He was about to hang up when Rin spoke. "Oh, and Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

Rin fell silent, frowning once again. Her eyes scanned the floor, as if looking for her answer. But it wasn't there.

"Uh," she said, "never mind. I'll talk to you again soon." Rin then shut her phone. She placed in on the stand in front of her and looked at it.

_I guess I couldn't say it after all… _she thought with a grin. She looked at her lyrics and sighed. _Maybe it's for the best… _She looked again to the ground. _After all, I couldn't take the pressure if I told them I was leaving Japan… I could only imagine what they would say… _Rin gave a small smile at the thought of Kyoya stopping her from leaving, just like a movie. _I don't think it's meant to be after all… _

"After all," Rin muttered looking at the title of her song, "I'm not Cinderella…"


	32. Out and About

_Saying things like these, I gave up again and again, _

_and, while self-satisfied, let myself get hurt. _

_As I grew older, I at last came to my realization. _

_Say, do you suppose, _

_it's still not too late for me?_

Kyoya sighed after hearing those lyrics from the screen overhead. It was probably the worst day Tamaki could have chosen to drag him for shopping. It was the day 'Kimi Natsuki' released her new CD: '_A Fairytale Romance'. _And it seemed Tamaki just _had _to get one.

Kyoya could understand why. Every since Tamaki found out Rin was Kimi Natsuki, he had listened to all her CD's and was determined to get them hence. But Kyoya could care less about the CD's. Sure her voice was great…maybe perfect in his ears, but he didn't have to buy a CD just to hear it. Plus he wasn't a music guy, it was rare he listened to anything like that.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted. Kyoya broke his focus from the monitor and looked down the sidewalk to where Tamaki was standing, waving. Kyoya sighed, and began walking down the side walk, meeting his friend.

"Took you long enough…" Kyoya said, fixing his glasses.

Tamaki crossed his arms and pouted. "Well, it isn't my fault! This is the first release date and everyone has been waiting for it!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as they began making their way down the street. "And you couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Tamaki smiled. "Of course not!"

Kyoya simply rolled his eyes again, not having a comeback.

Horns were blaring from cars. People were having discussions as they passed the two teens by. A few girls giggling after saying how cute they were. But Kyoya paid no attention to anything around him. He kept his focus on the ground, watching his feet scrape against it. He wished he was back home, sleeping. But instead he was outside, seeing the person he didn't want to think about.

"Wow!" a girl shouted, making Tamaki and Kyoya stop a few feet away. A girl and her friend were listening to a CD player, both smiling and laughing. "This is the best song she's written! What's it called?"

The second girl flipped over the CD and looked at the long list on the back. "_Melt_" she said, calmly.

Kyoya shook his head and continued to walk. Tamaki was still standing there, watching his friend walk away with an even sadder expression. Even if Kyoya was always one to hide his emotions, Tamaki could still see them no matter how hard Kyoya tried hiding them.

Tamaki gave a deep sigh, hoping that his plan today would work in helping Kyoya realize he can't give up. He soon ran after his friend, passing the two girls as they continued to giggle about the CD.

* * *

><p>The two gentlemen were now sitting in a restaurant. Earlier that morning Tamaki had asked Kyoya if they could eat at a 'commoners' restaurant. Kyoya agreed reluctantly, but at that point he would have eaten anything to fill his empty stomach. So, instead of taking a car to the CD store and then lunch (or Brunch according to Tamaki) they decided to walk.<p>

Kyoya crossed his legs, looking over the menu. At the moment he felt like the older sibling, seeing as how Tamaki was playing with sugar cubes. Every now and then when Kyoya looked up, he saw a different creation with the cubes; a castle, a bear, a face, and many other things. But Kyoya didn't care and so he focused back on the menu.

After the waitress took their orders and brought the drinks, the two sat there in silence.

Kyoya was focused on his coffee, finding it the most distracting for him. But it didn't distract him enough from the constant stares from girls outside the window.

"Kyoya," Tamaki's voice rang. Kyoya looked up, only to see his friend holding Rin's new CD and a CD player. One ear bud was in Tamaki's ear, but the other laid on the CD player. "Want to listen?"

"I'd rather not," Kyoya said, thoughts of Rin coming back whenever he thought of the CD. He was trying to get her off her mind, but she never left. And when she _had _left, she appears again. He couldn't focus on anything, it was driving him nuts!

Tamaki gave a gentle smile, making the waitress almost drop the plates in her hand. "I think you should listen, Kyoya…trust me."

Kyoya looked at his friend for a few seconds and gave a sigh, which he had been doing a lot lately. He grabbed the ear bud and put it in his ear, reluctant. But his feelings soon changed when he heard the voice he had been longing to hear for so long.

_So thank you for everything _

_I'll be going on my way _

_Reaching for what I want _

_Not worrying about what I've forgotten _

_So I can forget every time _

_As we begin anew _

Kyoya hadn't even realized a smile had formed on his face. He imagined her singing, just like that time he saw her at her concert.

Tamaki smiled, happy Kyoya was finally smiling. But soon he was frowning when Kyoya's smile turned. Tamaki sighed, and took out the ear bud, laying it on the table. He then sat back and watched the people outside. It seemed it was still too much to ask for, just for a simple smile.

Kyoya's mind was flipping through memories. But the one that still burned in his head was her crying expression as she turned him down. It still ached his heart to no end, but he knew he had to push through. It was a simple heartbreak… What lie was he telling himself? It wasn't just a simple heartbreak. It was heartbreak from the girl he loved the most. The one that was always on his mind-day and night. The one that always smiled and yelled at him for the stupidest things. The one that he dreamed would be his.

Kyoya shook his head, he was getting cheesy with his thoughts to. Maybe he was spending to much time with Tamaki.

Kyoya was about to take out the ear bud, but he stopped. A song had started to play, one that drew his attention. But the last few words were what fully caught him.

_Fate that connected us _

_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life _

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end _

_Now we go on without looking back_

_This is the end_

_Just be friends _

Even if he didn't know the meaning behind the song, he felt like it had to deal with him in some way. But that was impossible, because she didn't feel that way towards him.

Before Kyoya knew it, he was opening up the CD case and pulling out the booklet. He turned to the page that had the song, and it gave a dedication.

_To the person I fell in love with. Goodbye. K.O._

Kyoya couldn't help be stare at the last two letters. _K.O. _written in English. He couldn't help but make the connection to his name. But why would she write that if she didn't return his feelings?

Kyoya closed the booklet and put it back in the case. He then looked out the window, his chin resting against his palm as he began to think. Why? That was what ever question began with. Why did she write that? Why not return his feelings? Why not come back to Ouran? Why goodbye?

"Kyoya!" Tamaki almost shouted. Kyoya's eyes broke off from outside and he turned to his friend. But before Tamaki could even continue with his frantic declaration, a voice was heard.

"_Actually, when I first became a singer, I hoped to make a name for myself and be heard."_

Kyoya's brows met in the middle of his forehead and he turned his head to the side. A T.V. sat above the counter. A talk show, most likely, and it seemed the guest was Kimi Natsuki.

"_Now," _that talk show hostess said, leaning forward, _"I couldn't help but hear a strange rumor going around. And I wanted to hear it from Kimi herself." _Rin lifted her eyebrows in anticipation and a smile formed on her face. _"If it true that you have a secret boyfriend that the press has failed to notice?"_

Tamaki took a glance at Kyoya, seeing his friend was fully focused on the television. But when he looked back to the T.V. he noticed Rin's cheeks were flushed and she was stuttering for an answer.

"_So, there is someone?" _the hostess pushed.

Rin shook her. _"I wouldn't call him a boyfriend. But there is someone that I deeply care for." _Rin's eyes turned a bit sad, even if he smile seemed like she was happy. _"But we couldn't be together…"_

The hostess pouted and crossed her arms. _"Was the feeling not returned?" _

Rin shook her head. _"The feeling was mutual… But do to certain matters, we couldn't be together. So I ran off. I regret it, but it was the best way… But I do hope one day," _Rin's smile turned into the most enchanting one Kyoya had ever seen, one that made him fall even harder for her, _"that Mr. Shadow King will be able to have a happy life… Even if I'm not part of it."_

The hostess was now in tears and so was half of the restaurant that Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting in. Even Tamaki himself was in tears, with made the waitress blush when she set down the food.

After the hostess had dried her tears and calmed herself, she continued talking. _"There was also one more thing. I heard from your manager, that this will be Kimi Natsuki's last CD. Is that true?"_

Rin sighed. _"Sadly, it is…"_

"_May I ask why?" _

Rin folded her hands and straightened her posture. _"Well, a few weeks from now, I'm going to have an…"_-Rin's expression turned dark, as if she didn't even want to say the words-_"arranged marriage… And my __**soon to be husband…**__wants me to return to America with him."_

The hostess shivered at Rin's cold tone, she knew Rin didn't want to do this. Actually, the whole world knew, just by how loosely she used her words.

"_So you're going to America? When is this taking place?" _the hostess asked.

"_Tomorrow," _Rin answered.

Kyoya and Tamaki both dropped their silverware, both frozen from that word. Tamaki figured that Kyoya would have _some _time to win her back, but it seemed Rin's Grandfather wasn't going to give that chance. Tamaki looked up to see Kyoya, actually burning with anger. The Shadow King had come out.

Kyoya took to his feet, grabbing his jacket and walking to the door.

"Eh, Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted, laying money on the table and following his friend out the door. "Where are you going?"

Kyoya was stopped and turned to his friend. "Doing something about this."

Tamaki smiled, knowing exactly what Kyoya was talking about. But before Kyoya could continue walking, he faced his friend again, hearing the words he wanted to here the most. "I already have a plan!"

Kyoya and Tamaki smiled at each other.

It seemed the Shadow King had finally realized, he couldn't let his dear Cinderella leave. Not until she _paid for all his suffering._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the late update everyone. I was figuring out how to write this chapter. There are very few more chapters until the big finally. And hopefully that will be long and to everyone's enjoyment. If you have any questions, that have been unsolved, then please ask.<em>**

**_Please continuing to comment, because I love reading all your comments. Thank you for the support._**

**_I own none of the songs in this chapter, all belong to Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka)_**


	33. A Cinderella Beginning and End

"Do I_ really _have to do that…?" Haruhi mumbled after hearing Tamaki's 'plan' on getting Rin back. It was a great plan, except for the part she had to do.

"Come on, Haru-chan!" Honey wined, giving her a pair of puppy eyes. "It'll be fun!"

"Plus," Kaoru said, "we get Rin back."

Haruhi sighed, thinking it over. "There are plenty of other reasonable ways of getting Rin back. I don't see why I have to-" Haruhi stopped when felt the twins hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"It won't be so bad," Kaoru said.

"Think about it this way, if you do this, you won't have to ever do it again."

Haruhi lifted an eyebrow at this. She wouldn't ever have to do it again, that was a good deal. But she knew that there was no way that would ever come true. But she couldn't just let her friend slip away just like that.

"Fine…" Haruhi said. "I'll do it… But I don't-"

"You don't have to," Tamaki said, smiling. "As long as you can pull it off for a few minutes, we'll be good!"

"Hey, Tama-chan," Honey said, "what are the rest of us going to do?"

"That's a good question…" Kaoru said.

Tamaki crossed his arms and looked around the room. He then got a good idea with what the other could do. He explained and everyone nodded in response.

"Now that I think about it," Haruhi said, "where's Kyoya?"

Tamaki looked over his shoulder, only to see Haruhi was right. Kyoya had left, probably finding the talk among the others completely meaningless and trying to take matters into his own hands. Or he left in order not to hear about the plan, finding it to hard to think about Rin.

"There's no need to concern yourself."

Everyone looked to the door and saw Kyoya walking in, fixing his glasses. He crossed his arms and stood in front of everyone, his stance back to the intellectual young man he has always been.

"Where did you go?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya fixed his glasses and gave a small grin. "Just showing our guests the way here."

"Guests?" the twins repeated, tilting their heads to the side.

"Tamaki-nii-san!" a small voice chimed. Tamaki looked over Kyoya's shoulder to see little Ryuu running toward them. Tamaki bent down just in time to bring the boy up into his arms. "I've missed you!"

Tamaki smiled and began laughing as the young boy began hugging his neck.

"Why is Ryuu-kun here?" Haruhi asked, crossing her arms and looking at Kyoya.

"Because we couldn't just leave without saying goodbye," a voice said. It wasn't Kyoya's, or anyone else from the Host Club.

Everyone looked to the door to see Rin's brother, Ichiro, walking toward them.

"Why are you here?" the twins asked, crossing their arms and glaring at the man.

Ichiro put his hands in his pockets. "I came, because I heard from Rin that the 'unmanageable Host Club' always has a plan." Ichiro grinned when everyone smiled, knowing fully well those were Rin's words. "And I was hoping you all had a plan for this situation."

"But," Haruhi said, "aren't you agreeing with your Grandfather about Rin going to America with…" Haruhi was at a blank.

"Erik," Hikaru said, filling in the space Haruhi left. Of course he knew the name well, he was at his top "People To Kill" list.

Ichiro scoffed. "Why the hell would I want that?" Ichiro said, finally showing his true color. He wasn't the nice gentleman that the Host Club made him out to be. He was just like his little sister. "I agree with Rin, Grandfather does need to know he can't control her life. I think she deserves to run her own life." Ichiro shifted his weight. "Plus after the incident between them… I can't say I can't disagree with her thinking."

"Wait," Kaoru said.

"You were there when Rin was hit into the mirror?" Hikaru continued.

Ichiro nodded. "Who do you think called the ambulance? If I wasn't there she probably wouldn't be here." Ichiro smiled. "She probably would have never met you guys."

The Host Club smiled at each other. And turned back to Ichiro.

"You know," he said, "ever since our parents died, I haven't seen her smile the way she did when she was with you guys."

"Really?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yeah! Onee-chan has been a lot happier ever since she met you! She even smiles more often."

"I wonder who had a major part in that," Tamaki asked sarcastically, looking at his best friend.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"He's right," Ichiro said, patting Kyoya's shoulder. "I think the one person she's talked about most was you."

Kyoya fixed his glasses, hiding the blush that was covering his cheeks. Never has he blushed so much in his life, until he met Rin. She always could bring it out of him.

"Even if everything she said was…well…cruel." Ichiro then began chuckling, along with most of the others. Even Kyoya had to smile at how ironic it was.

Ichiro cleared his throat and looked at the others. "Rin kept complaining about how she was forced to work with you guys, but her smile never showed that she hated it. She really doesn't want to leave your guys side."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled; Honey cheered on Mori's shoulders; Tamaki hugged Ryuu; and Haruhi smiled, glancing over to Kyoya to see him smiling as well.

"Operation 'Get Rin Back' is a go!" Tamaki cheered. "Let's go men! And Haruhi…"

* * *

><p>Rin looked out the window as the car was speeding down the road toward the airport. She sighed for the fifth time since they began their journey.<p>

"That's a lot of sighing, My Dear," Erik said, looking over to her.

Rin turned her head toward Erik and just looked at him. A frown covered her features and she hadn't said a word to him all day.

"You know," Erik said, slipping his hand under her chin, "if you keep frowning, you'll lovely face will disappear."

Rin slapped Erik's hand away from her and glared. "Don't touch me." Rin looked away and back out the window of the limo.

Erik sighed and crossed his arms. "You're a handful, you know that?" Rin didn't answer him. "You can't just keep shrugging me off, Rin." Still she didn't answer. "You're going to have to talk to me at some point, Rin. After all, once we get back to America"-Rin felt his head rest on her shoulder and she had to keep herself from punching the man-"I'm going to make you mine."

Rin scoffed under her breath, she couldn't help but do that. She would never be his, not in a million years.

"I wonder," Erik said, "what your Grandfather think of your behavior right now?"

Rin chuckled, surprising Erik. He backed off of her, but still close enough to touch her.

"Why would he care?" Rin said, looking at Erik. "He isn't here. The only reason he chose me is because I'm the only single relative of age." Rin grinned, a grin that she showed many times to the Host Club. But Erik couldn't help but be shocked by it, feeling a small shiver cover him. "Remember, Erik, this is only a business transaction."

Erik leaned forward, close enough to Rin that she could feel his breath against her. "That will change in dear time, Rin."

"Excuse me, Sir," the driver said, looking in the rearview mirror.

Erik turned to the driver, a fake smile on his face. "What is it?"

"We've arrived, Sir…"

Erik looked back at Rin. "Good…" He smiled at her, giving her a gently kiss on her lips and then backing away. He took her hand. "Remember to but on your best smile, My Dear."

When Eric turned his back to her, getting out of the car, Rin was very tempted to grab the bottle sitting next to her and knock him along the head. But with her appearing as Kimi Natsuki (as requested by her manager) that would have caused a scandal. Not like she cared, she was leaving for America, so it was highly doubtful that she would ever return to Japan.

"There she is!" the press shouted as Rin came out of the car.

Rin gave her best fake smile to everyone. She felt Erik's hand wrap around her waist, she was trying so hard not to just push it away.

The two began walking toward the building, when suddenly Rin felt someone grab her sleeve. She quickly turned around, only to be surprised by the face looking back at her.

"Hun?" Erik said, looking back also. "Something wrong?"

Rin broke eye contact with the person in front of her and looked up at Erik. She then began speaking in English, as best she could. "Would you mind giving me a few minutes?"

Erik smiled and nodded. He then released Rin and made his way toward the building.

Rin then looked back at the person in front of her. Long brown hair and a female uniform from Ouran. Strange thing was that the face Rin was looking at reminded her _a lot _of Haruhi.

The girl held out a small piece of paper and bowed. "I hope you'll be able to take this!" she said.

Rin looked at the piece of paper and took it in her hands. But when she looked back up, the girl was gone. Rin couldn't kept but have a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She knew the girl from Ouran, but she couldn't get a name.

* * *

><p>Haruhi had finally been able to make it out of the crowd and back to the others. She was panting and leaning over.<p>

"Were you able to give it to her?" Tamaki asked. He was in disguise, just like the rest of them. He was dressed as an only man, but he surely didn't look like one. The twins were dressed as business men; Honey dressed as an elementary student as Mori dressed as the older brother. Kyoya had insisted that he wasn't going to dress up, so Tamaki simply placed a ball cap on his head and he was hardly recognizable.

"Yeah," Haruhi said, pulling off the wig the twins had insisted she wore. "But it seems her Grandfather is no where in sight."

"So there's no need for plan A?" the twins groaned. "I thought we were going to have some fun finally."

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Tamaki shouted. "PLAN B!"

Everyone looked at him. "Which would be?" Everyone then listened as Tamaki explained, probably, the simplest plan he has ever thought of.

* * *

><p>Rin had just walked into the airport, finding Erik waiting for her next to the door.<p>

"What was that about?" he said as they began making their way across.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over." Rin the sped past him. She couldn't stand being near him any longer.

Rin looked at her hands and saw the white piece of paper the girl had handed her. Rin paused for a moment and opened it. She was so shocked that she almost dropped it to the floor. It was a picture of her and Host Club, all together on Halloween Day. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the ticked off expression she was showing when the twins wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Onee-chan!"

Rin looked up and quickly turned around, only to be shocked even more. Everyone was there; Ryuu, Ichiro, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, even Haruhi in the yellow dress. Rin knew she recognized that girl from somewhere.

Rin's smile soon faded when she didn't see the one person she was hoping to see. But then someone stepped out from behind Tamaki, taking off the blue cap on his head. And that's when Rin's smile returned to her face.

"Onee-chan!" Ryuu shouted, running to his sister. He hugged her legs tightly and began crying. "You can't leave!"

"He's right," Kaoru said.

"We can't let you leave, Rin," Hikaru said, finishing his brother's sentence.

Rin looked up and smiled. But soon her smiled faded when she heard Erik open his stupid mouth. "You have no right in this decision!" he has said.

Rin took her brother off of her legs and picked him up. "Erik…"

Erik looked down only to met a very cold glare from a _very _angry Rin.

"Shut up," she said. Erik couldn't say a word of objection to her.

"Rin," Ichiro said, walking up to his sister and resting a hand of her shoulder, "I can't let you do this…"

"I thought you were agreeing with Grandfather," Rin said, setting her little brother down.

Ichiro shook his head. "I never agreed with him. I can't allow my little sister to throw her life away because of some stupid threats."

"But-" Rin was cut off by a finger shushing her.

"I know what you truly want to say, Rin," Ichiro said, nodding his head towards her friends. "And I find it much better."

Rin glanced over to her friends, seeing them all smile at her. She couldn't help but smile with a few tears in her eyes.

"You can't do that, Ichiro," Erik said. Rin looked back at him, still glaring. "Your Grandfather would have none of this."

"Since when did I ever care?" Ichiro said, giving the same glare that his sister was giving him. "He could say whatever he likes, doesn't mean I'll agree with it. She's my sister, and I will let her live her life the way she wants to. Not the way others want her to live it."

Ichiro then began walking his sister over to her friends, but Rin soon stopped. She whispered something to her brother and turned to face Erik.

"You can't do this, Rin," Erik said. She couldn't help but laugh, he was simply repeating himself. "You're still part of the Kawasawa family!"

"Actually," Rin said, stepping forward, "last I checked, I was disowned. And the family records have nothing of a Kawasawa Rin." Rin grabbed Erik by his collar and pulled him down to her height. "Plus, I would _never _marry scum like you, Erik. I'm going to live my life the way I want to. And I suggest you do the same." Rin then pushed him away and turned her back to him. She then walked towards her friends, never looking back. And Erik did the same as he quietly left to the plane.

Rin stood in front of her friends, pulling off her wig to reveal the blonde hair they knew was Rin.

"RIN!" the twins and Tamaki shouted, tackling the poor girl. "We're so glad to have you back!"

Rin laughed as they smothered her. "I'm glad to be back!"

The three pulled away and let Honey tackle her now, even letting him give her a kiss on the cheek. Mori quietly patted her on the head and smiled down at her. Rin returned the smile.

Rin looked to Haruhi and her jaw dropped. "I had no idea you enjoyed cross dressing, Haruhi."

Haruhi laughed, knowing fully well Rin was joking. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me." Haruhi held out her hand, waiting for Rin to shake it. "Welcome back."

Rin placed her hands on her hips and titled her head. "A hand shake? Really?" Haruhi blinked blankly. She soon found herself in a rather strong hug from Rin. "You know I won't settle for that, Haruhi!" The two girls both laughed.

When Haruhi was released, Rin looked over her shoulder to see the person she hadn't said anything to yet. Kyoya was standing there calmly like he usually did, hands in his pockets. Rin's smile faded and her eyes narrowed. She then walked toward him.

"Glad to-" Kyoya's sentence was cut off when he was surprisingly slapped across the face.

The Host Club members gasped and Ichiro gave out a light laugh. Truthfully, he kind of wanted to do that himself, just because Kyoya took his dear little sister away from him.

"That's for making me care about you so much!" Rin shouted, tears running from her eyes.

"Rin, I-" Kyoya was cut off by another slap.

"And that's for not coming earlier!" Rin's voice was now cracking. She raised her hand to her eyes and wiped the tears from them.

"Rin, I apolo-" Kyoya was then cut off again, but not by a slap. Instead he was cut off by Rin's lips meeting his. But before he could respond she pulled away.

"And that's for everything else…" she whispered. But before she could say anything more then that, Kyoya had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. This one much deeper and practically showed each other how much misery they had been going through in the past few days.

The two pulled away from each other, their foreheads resting against each others.

"You know," Kyoya said, giving his famous Shadow King smile, "I won't let you get away with putting me in such indigence… You're going to have to pay for all of that."

Rin smiled and tilted her head a bit to the side. "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Before the two could kiss again, Tamaki's fan girlish squeal was heard. The two looked up and saw Tamaki jumping up and down with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm so happy!" he shouted, tackling the two teens into a big hug.

Rin giggled while Kyoya groaned.

"Did you have to do that…?" Kyoya said, giving a glare to his friend.

"Of course!" Tamaki said, hugging them tighter.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. They then joined in the group up, with Honey and Mori joining them too. Rin grabbed her older brother's wrist and pulled him in too. Haruhi held Ryuu and Tamaki grabbed Haruhi, tugging her into the hug.

"Stupid rich people…" Haruhi said, watching her language with the young person in her arms.

Rin and everyone began laughing at Haruhi's and Kyoya's dismay at the situation.

After the group hug broke, Ichiro said his goodbyes and gave a few threats to Kyoya before leaving.

Tamaki began cheering about his plan working, making everyone laugh.

"Hey," Haruhi said, "club is about to start soon."

"We better get going then!" Tamaki said, still smiling. He picked up Ryuu, saying he was going to show Ryuu what they all did. Rin was about to object, but she was stopped when two hands went over her mouth.

"No, no," the twins chimed. "No objections."

Rin smiled as she watched them walk away. Honey and Mori left, with Honey still cheering. Haruhi patted Rin on the shoulder and then followed everyone else, only to get tackled by the twins.

Rin looked down to her hand, only to find Kyoya's hand gripping it. She looked up and smiled at him, only to have him return the smile. She gripped his hand tighter and giggled, pulling him along as she chased after the others.

The Shadow King had finally won over his Cinderella, and there was no way he was letting her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: (1 year later)<strong>

"I don't see why I have to wear this stupid thing!" Rin shouted. The twins had dressed her in a maid's uniform, apron and all.

"Come on, Rin!" Hikaru shouted.

"It's looks great on you!" Kaoru said, hiding his laughter.

Rin groaned as she began to walk away, toward the back room. She then began serving the drinks and cakes to the guests. She got complements every now and awhile, most of them joking around with her.

Rin set the tray on the table and sighed. She looked around and smiled, she had done a good job with serving, and found herself getting better at it each day. She even found herself getting used to the cosplay Tamaki planned every now and then.

Rin looked over her shoulder, seeing Kyoya sitting in a chair near the window. He was on his computer and had been all day. Rin cocked her hip and put her hand on it. He hadn't even said a word to her all day, which was normal sometimes. But she couldn't help but be ticked a bit, after all they were a couple, it was only right for her to get angry.

Kyoya quickly shut his laptop when he felt thin arms wrap around him and saw dark red hair from the corner of his eye.

"Something I can help you with?" Kyoya said, fixing his glasses.

"Just wondering why you're sitting in a corner," Rin said, smiling. Rin reached over and placed her hand on the laptop. "I'm also a bit curious as to what you've been doing on your computer all day." Before Rin was able to open the laptop, Kyoya quickly shut it again.

"I can't let you peek, Rin," Kyoya said, calmly.

Rin sighed and pouted. "You've been so secretive lately…" Rin pulled away from Kyoya and began walking away. But she got pulled back when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her into his lap.

"I'm not going to let you spoil your surprise just because you're to childish to wait," Kyoya said, kissing her arm.

Rin looked down at him, only to see him grinning. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Kyoya smiled. "Of course."

Rin rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of Kyoya. "I have work to do. But don't think I've given up. I'm going to find out what your hiding!"

Kyoya then grinned as he watched the girl walk away. Every day she tried, but always failed. But maybe she'll figure it out soon.

Kyoya looked back to his laptop and opened it. He still hadn't found one that would be perfect for her.

"Still looking?" Tamaki said, looking at the computer. Tamaki was the first to learn about the 'Ring for Rin' epidemic.

"Of course…" Kyoya said. "It's difficult since she doesn't like these things…"

Tamaki patted his friend on the back. "I'm pretty sure she'll like this one." Tamaki smiled. "There's no way she would say no. She loves you too much."

Kyoya grinned and gave a light laugh.

"Still planning to give it to her after graduation?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya nodded, looking up to see Rin skipping around in the short skirt of the maid uniform.

"Good luck," Tamaki said as he began walking away.

Kyoya smiled. He knew he was going to need luck, if he was going to make Rin officially his. He had her heart, now all he needed was the ring to tie everything together. Kyoya knew there was no way she was going to refuse being his queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the end of this story. I might put up bonus chapters if I ever find myself writing about Ouran. But don't get hopes up.<strong>

**I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and alerts this story has gotten. It is probably the story with the most love. And I loved writing every bit of it. And I looked forward to reading the reviews to come.**

**Thank you very much!**

**Love, Setsu.**


End file.
